Aún lates
by MA Hutch
Summary: "Aún dueles, aún quemas, aún lates; aquí, en este pedazo de mí, que te respira en todas partes." Pre-Epílogo.
1. Miedos que vuelven

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.I.**

 **MIEDOS QUE VUELVEN**

 _«No, otra vez no. Abre los ojos Katniss, todo es un sueño. Un maldito sueño.»_

Me desperté bruscamente cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire la cual llegó hasta lo más profundo mis pulmones. Notaba como mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por pequeñas lágrimas involuntarias que no paraban de renacer y mi temblor no ayudaba precisamente a mantenerlas en la ondulación de mi barbilla. Caían sin parar, mojando así la parte superior de mi camiseta y una pequeña zona de las sábanas blancas. Pasé las manos por mi cabello oscuro, agarrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Llevé mis piernas de manera que mis muslos chocaban contra mi pecho y aferrándome a mis rodillas, escondí mi rostro para respirar el aroma de mi piel.

¿Cómo era posible? Llevaba días sin tener una pesadilla de este tipo. Realmente, el insomnio nunca se fue pero eso era todo. Las pesadillas, como la que acababa de tener, hacía días que no se hacían presente. Ya había pasado más de tres años desde todo aquello que ni si quiera tengo el valor para recordarlo. Tres años desde la muerte de Prim y era imposible hacerme a la idea de tener que vivir una vida sin ella. Y sigo sin hacerme a la idea, sólo que ahora puedo soportarlo un poco más. Durante ese tiempo me preguntaba cómo mi madre podía vivir tan tranquilamente en el Distrito Cuatro, sin ni si quiera hacerme una maldita llamada para preguntarme qué era de mi depresión. Porque sí, sufrí una gran depresión que no me dejaba dormir ni comer y a veces se me hacía un mundo el poder respirar cual persona normal. Todos los días era un tormento y para mí, vivir había pasado a un segundo plano. O incluso a un tercero.

Pero eso fue al principio. Los ataques de ansiedad disminuyeron, mi estómago volvió a reclamar algo de comida para alimentarme y por las noches conseguía dormir unas cuatro o cinco horas. La fuerte y dura Katniss Everdeen que existió una vez desapareció y se hizo pedazos. El Sinsajo de la revolución no era más que un gorrión asustado, gritando en su interior pidiendo una ayuda que nunca llegaba. Aunque hay que destacar que durante aquella época Haymitch nunca me dejó sola. Dormía todas las noches en la que un día fue la habitación de mi madre y se asomaba por la puerta las veces que oía mis gritos ahogados sonando en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

El mecanismo siempre era el mismo. Encendía una de las lámparas que se encontraba en una de mis mesitas de noche, secaba con una toalla mi frente empapada de sudor y me arropaba como si fuera un ser al que había que proteger incondicionalmente. A veces me daba un poco de agua e incluso se esperaba a que volviera a conciliar el sueño. No había noche en que no le susurrara un inaudito _«Gracias»_ al que respondía siempre con una negación con la cabeza.

Me desesperaba esa situación. Toda mi vida luché por no depender de nadie y que nadie dependiera de mí. Recuerdo que ni si quiera de pequeña quería que me cuidaran cuando estaba enferma. Era auto-suficiente e independiente, tanto como para seguir adelante, no necesitaba nada más. Y qué gracioso es el destino que ahora me colocaba ante un escenario de mi vida totalmente nuevo. Era una sensación odiosa e insoportable que incluso hacía que quisiera desaparecer del mapa.

Pero pensaba en Haymitch, en Effie y también pensaba en mi madre. Pensaba en todas aquellas personas que me dejaron en la revolución, incluida mi hermana, incluido Finnick. No se merecían un acto tan estúpido y tan cobarde como el suicidio. No me lo podría perdonar jamás así que ni si quiera opté por esa opción. Sólo tenía que seguir adelante e intentar volver a ser la que un día fui; aunque eso era prácticamente imposible.

Los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses. Mi habitación dejó de convertirse en mi santuario, ahora era substituido por el bosque y el prado verde que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de antigua casa en la Veta. Yo sólo tenía que ir hasta allí y saltar la valla que tantos recuerdos me traía. La caza volvió a ser una de mis actividades de la mañana y mi tarea consistía en repartir habitáculo por habitáculo todo aquel animal que atravesaba con una de mis flechas de acero, con la ayuda de Haymitch claro está. En Panem la situación había mejorado pero aún existía la pobreza y yo no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Al encontrarme mucho mejor, mi antiguo mentor volvió a su hogar y dejó de estar conmigo. Estuve tres días intentando convencerlo por todos los medios de que ya podía convivir conmigo misma. Sin nadie más. Tardó en darse por vencido pero con la condición de que comiéramos y cenáramos juntos todos los días. No tuve más remedio que aceptar la oferta aunque tampoco tenía ganas de rechazárselo. Echaba de menos hasta discutir con él y porque no, echaba de menos echarle la bronca por haber bebido más de la cuenta. Echaba de menos reírme de todas las burradas que decía junto con…

Ni quise pronunciar su nombre en mi cabeza.

No sé cuantos minutos estuve en esa posición pero mis ojos notaron la escasa luz que atravesaba las cortinas en ese instante. Suspiré, cansada física y mentalmente. No quería que todos aquellos temores renacieran por un estúpido sueño. Estaba amaneciendo así que decidí levantarme y dirigirme al baño. Mis pies tocaron el frío suelo y comenzaron a moverse de manera lenta y con poco brío. Me desnudé y me metí en la ducha sintiendo el agua caliente que recorría toda mi piel. Mis músculos se destensaron al momento y respiré aliviada. Apoyando mis manos en las baldosas que estaban recubiertas por pequeñas gotas, mi cuello se inclinó hacia abajo y mi nuca se convirtió en el lugar perfecto para que todo el chorro de agua chocara y cayera de manera indolora. Más bien, era placentero y me relajaba de una forma en la que no podía ni explicar. Mis ojos se cerraban y abrían para que las pestañas se liberasen de esas gotas que caían hacia mis pies. Hasta que sólo los cerré y me concentré en el sonido del agua cayendo y salpicando en la pica de la ducha.

Y no pude evitarlo.

Me vino a la mente como un rayo, como inesperado, como un susto que no te esperas. Con sus ojos y su pelo rubio ceniza, con su espalda ancha y sus brazos fuertes. Aquella vez en la que contemplábamos la lluvia en silencio y yo estaba enfrente de él, mirándolo como nunca antes había hecho. O quizás nunca me había dado cuenta de que sí lo había hecho pero no quería decirlo. O quizás es que soy lo bastante cabezota como para reconocer algo en esta vida. Aún ni si quiera lo sé. Era uno de aquellos días en los que yo me encontraba más o menos "bien". Incluso podía decir más de una frase y mantener una conversación. No me encerraba en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación y me olvidaba de toda la etapa que estaba pasando. Haymitch me avisó de que mi chico del pan vendría a verme en aquella mañana lluviosa.

Sus visitas eran escasas y cuando lo hacía, para mí era como un aire fresco en medio del caliente desierto. Así que es fácil de imaginar cómo reaccioné en mi interior al saber que podría volver a verle y sentirle. Moría por abrazarle y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pero mi crisis no dejaba que me moviera. Me encontraba totalmente incapacitada y eso me perturbaba cada segundo que pasaba. Mi mente no trabajaba bien y todo lo que quería hacer con el corazón se quedaba en el intento. Así que mis respuestas sensoriales eran nulas y sin energía.

Nos encontrábamos en silencio y él observaba, con fijación y a través del ventanal, cómo las hojas de un árbol caían por la causa del viento y la lluvia otoñal. Yo estaba quieta, recogida en mis rodillas e intentando pensar en qué demonios se había convertido nuestra relación. Aquellos amantes trágicos del Distrito 12, aquellos amigos que se protegieron y se cuidaron en los primeros juegos, en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco…habían desaparecido en el momento en el que secuestraron a Peeta. Sí, lo sé. Todo ya había cambiado justo ahí. Pero en mitad de la revolución creí que mi chico del pan volvería a ser el mismo y que después de todo, las cosas mejorarían. Acabaría con Snow, Peeta sería el mismo y ya. Ilusa y tonta de mí al poder pensar en algo así. Mi hermana acabó muerta así que no podría haber un peor final. Minutos después de aquel silencio tan incómodo, me preguntó que qué creía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante y si creía que todo iba a ir bien.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Tú no crees que vaya a ir bien? ¿Crees que voy a ir a peor? – le pregunté con un susurro y con una voz que ni yo misma reconocí. La verdad me sorprendió que me preguntara algo así en un momento como ese. En las pocas visitas que había recibido por su parte, nunca me preguntó por un más allá o un más adelante. Sólo me preguntaba acerca de mi salud y se encargaba de que comiera un plato caliente para mantener la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente y se lo noté en aquella mirada azulada perdida y desorientada.

\- Bueno…

\- ¿Qué? – le corté sin querer.

\- Verte así, en este estado, no me hace pensar en un futuro dichoso y lleno de esperanza. Y lo que más me duele de todo esto es que yo no pueda estar aquí para cuidarte y protegerte… – se le resquebrajó la garganta en aquel instante – _«Porque no quieres»_ pensé dentro de mí – Tengo miedo de volver a hacerte daño. Estás demasiado débil como para que llegue yo ahora y te destroce la vida.

\- Peeta, mi vida ya está destrozada. Estoy hundida. Y por mucho que intentes huir diciendo que en algún momento puede darte uno de tus ataques y hacerme daño, créeme que me haría mucho más bien que te quedarás aquí…con…migo.

\- ¡No! – Gritó sin dejarme acabar – no lo entiendes Katniss. He venido para despedirme.

Suficiente. No quería recordar más. Lo gracioso de todo aquello es que él mismo dijo que no quería destrozarme y en el momento en el que se despidió me rompió en mil pedazos. Acabó conmigo de una manera brutal. Desde aquel entonces fui a peor y Haymitch llegó a desesperarse por verme en tan mal estado. Incluso Effie y él llegaron a plantearse la opción de que estuviera por una temporada viviendo en el hospital. Pero eso nunca llegó a pasar porque hubiera sido peor para mi estado de salud en aquel entonces.

Y ahora la chica en llamas de la que todo el mundo había hablado alguna vez para decir que jamás se iba a recuperar, se encontraba bien. Con secuelas, con pesadillas, con insomnio. Pero comparado con todo lo que había pasado estaba bien, asombrosamente bien. Salí de la ducha, me sequé y vestí lo antes posible para poder bajar a desayunar.

Maldije en voz alta cuando vi una de las tazas de café hecha pedazos en el suelo de la cocina. Nada más verla pude saber quién había sido el responsable de todo aquel desastre. _«Buttercup...»_ gruñí. Y ahí seguía, sobre la encimera, con su hocico aplastado, media oreja arrancada y ojos color calabacín podrido. Maulló como si nada y saltó por la ventana para ir a dar uno de sus paseos interminables. El maldito gato se iba por la mañana y no volvía hasta la madrugada. La verdad es que lo odiaba por tener esa libertad y esa despreocupación, lo odiaba profundamente. Pero teníamos algo en común. Éramos independientes y fuertes. Bueno, al menos yo una vez lo fui. Con una sonrisa amarga recogí el destrozo, preparé café y tostadas con mermelada.

Gracias a la vuelta de mi apetito, había vuelto a coger un poco de peso. Después de la rebelión y por mi crisis nerviosa, mi cuerpo cambió de manera sorprendente. Perdí muchísimos kilos y mi musculación podría decir que casi desapareció. Mi mandíbula junto con mis pómulos estaban mucho más marcados y un feo color característico de las ojeras reinaba alrededor de mis ojos grises. Pero al recuperarme todo volvió a su sitio. Es más, estaba mucho más mujer…por así decirlo. Mis pechos habían crecido, junto con mi cadera y mi cintura se volvió un poco más ancha. Mis piernas se alargaron de manera que ahora lucían más esbeltas y mis músculos volvían a tener un poco de fuerza. La caza ayudaba a mantenerme saludable porque al estar en tensión, el cuerpo trabajaba y eso hacía que estuviera un poco fibrada. _«Katniss tienes un cuerpo muy bonito…»_ decían Effie y Portia cada vez que venían a verme. Pero yo negaba con la cabeza y decía que eran ellas las que me veían con buenos ojos. Lo más importante es que el color morado horrible de mis ojeras había desaparecido e incluso ahora había vuelto a coger un poco de color gracias a la claridad del sol, dejando a un lado mi palidez del rostro. Poco a poco, las piezas del puzzle volvían a su sitio y yo me sentía muy orgullosa de los pasos tan agigantados que estaba dando.

Devoraba una de las tostadas mientras escuchaba a la presidenta Paylor dando uno de sus discursos a través de la pantalla. Siempre me había impactado su voz autoritaria a pesar de tener una apariencia bastante joven. Pero una cosa era clara y es que no podría haber una presidenta mejor para Panem. Yo nunca hubiera podido hacer nada parecido. Ella representaba la estabilidad y la seguridad que los Distritos necesitaban desde hace muchísimos años y ya era hora de que todo nos saliera tal y como lo planeábamos. Sin más juegos, sin más asesinos, sin más muertes.

\- ¡Hey, preciosa! Ábreme la puerta. – escuché gritar desde al otro lado de la puerta de casa.

Haymitch. ¿Tan madrugador? Qué extraño…normalmente siempre se pasaba a la hora de la comida, es decir, al medio día.

\- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? – pregunté extrañada en cuanto abrí la puerta.

\- Venía a informarte de un asunto… - lo miraba con atención a la par que entraba al interior y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina para servirse café. Yo simplemente lo seguí y lo miré impaciente mientras mordía la tostada que yo había comenzado hace un par de minutos. No había quién lo soportara cuando se ponía misterioso y se hacía el interesante.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a decir ahora o tengo que esperar a que te acabes mi desayuno?

\- Me ha llamado Johanna. La muy…me ha despertado mientras soñaba con cosas, cosas bonitas.

\- Ah – suspiré. _«Al menos tú no has tenido una pesadilla...»_ \- ¿Y cómo está?

\- Mañana cogen el tren y vendrán hacía el Distrito 12. Junto con Annie, el pequeño Finnick...

Un momento. Volvería a ver a la loca de Johanna y a mi queridísima Annie con su hijo que cada vez me recordaba más a su padre. Por las fotos que mandaba y las conversaciones telefónicas que manteníamos, Annie y el pequeño se encontraban mejor que nunca. Johanna se había ido a vivir con ella al Distrito 4 para ayudarla en todo lo relacionado con Finnick Jr. pero yo no tenía conversaciones con ella. Sólo sabía que estaba bien y ya está. Con Annie era diferente porque hablábamos de vez en cuando y yo le agradecía enormemente ese detalle.

A pesar de mi evidente mejora, nunca podría superar una muerte como la de Finnick; y más cuando pasó delante de mis narices y yo no pude hacer nada más que entregarle a la muerte para que aquellos mutos no hicieran de su muerte una lenta y dolorosa. Su última palabra fue mi nombre, en un grito que jamás se borrará de mi memoria. Me desgarra el alma cada vez que lo escucho en uno de mis sueños. Nada de todo lo que viví se eliminará de mi subconsciente, siempre persistirá. Pero de alguna manera, Annie me tranquilizaba con sus palabras sabiendo que todo le iba genial y no podía estar más feliz con su hijo de cuatro años.

\- Y veo que no me has prestado atención a lo que te estoy diciendo…- me despertaba Haymitch de mis pensamientos mientras se sacaba esa botellita de color metálico del bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta.

\- Perdona – respondí rápidamente quitándole su juguete favorito antes de que el líquido transparente cayera en su taza de café.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Por la mañana no pasa nada…es saludable, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Saludable? – Reí irónicamente - Lo estabas dejando y ahora vuelves a beber casi igual que antes…

Me levanté y vacié el contenido de la botellita en el fregadero. Detrás de mí sólo escuché una especie de gruñido y un par de palabrotas. Me giré con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y apoyé mis manos detrás, sobre la encimera. Mi ex mentor sólo me observaba con una mirada de odio muy típica de un niño cuando le quitas una golosina.

\- Te decía que no sólo vienen ellas. Sino que también las acompañará Gale.

Vale. Ahora sí que mi sonrisa de triunfadora se había ido a lo más hondo del desagüe.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿G…G-g-ale? – tartamudeé cuando avanzaba y me agarraba a una de las sillas de madera – pero eso no puede ser. ¿Qué hace con Annie y Johanna?

\- Por lo que tengo entendido le cambiaron de Distrito y se encontró con Johanna. Preguntó por ti y Johanna le dijo que seguramente Annie y ella vendrían a verte…y él insistió en que le avisaran para acompañarlas.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Johanna me lo ha contado…- un silenció inundó la habitación – Preciosa, escucha…

\- No estoy preparada – le corté.

\- Has mejorado mucho y pienso que lo mejor que puede ocurrirte es enfrentarte a aquello que dejaste atrás. Y Gale es un asunto pendiente que deberías arreglar.

¿Asunto pendiente? No tengo nada que hablar con él. Se lo dejé muy claro en el Capitolio, ese adiós fue claro y directo. Y tampoco le perdono que durante todo ese tiempo en el que yo estuve "diferente" después de la muerte de Prim, ni si quiera me llamara para preguntar cómo estaba. De acuerdo que después de nuestra tensa y última conversación las cosas no iban a ser para nada iguales. Pero en su día fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. ¿Ni si quiera se preocupó por mi estado de salud? ¿Todos aquellos años que habíamos vivido juntos no tenían ningún valor para él? Estaba enfadada y hundida por todo lo ocurrido en la revolución, por la muerte de Prim; pero jamás pensé en odiarlo. Nunca le desearía nada malo. Sólo necesitaba mi espacio y Gale no me transmitía lo que yo necesitaba y lo que yo quería para seguir en mi día a día. Punto.

Y si no quería hablar conmigo directamente podría haber llamado a Haymitch que era el único que me cuidaba y preguntarle por mí. Pero nunca lo hizo, así que lo que vaya a decir ahora no me hará cambiar de opinión.

\- No lo quiero aquí Haymitch, haz lo que quieras o invéntate cualquier excusa. Me voy al bosque. – cogí mi chaqueta que estaba en el sofá y me dirigí a la puerta para abandonar la entrada de mi casa, pero Haymitch me detuvo con su voz a unos diez pasos de mí.

\- Katniss, sólo te digo que deberías intentarlo. Nadie te obliga a nada y yo no soy quién para decirte lo que tienes que hacer pero me preocupo por… – suspiró sin acabar – sólo…inténtalo.

\- Lo pensaré – y con un lento movimiento cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Corrí hacía el bosque cómo un cervatillo perdido. Necesitaba desconectar porque el día no había empezado de la mejor manera: primero una pesadilla horrible y después la noticia de mi ex mentor. Me alegraba volver a ver a Annie e incluso Johanna, pero Gale…Aunque no puedo negar que más de una vez pensaba en él y me preguntaba que cómo estaría. Pero luego me acordaba de todo lo que había pasado en la revolución y me enfadaba conmigo misma por ser tan idiota. Ni Gale ni yo volveríamos a ser aquellos niños jugando en el prado o en la plaza del Distrito 12; ni aquellos adolescentes que corrían por el bosque tras la caza de una buena pieza. Jamás volveríamos a tener aquellas conversaciones en la orilla del río, sentados en una de las grandes rocas que se movían por la inestabilidad de su posición. Recuerdo aquella vez en la que Gale no aguantó el equilibrio y se cayó empapándose toda la ropa. Aún puedo oír las carcajadas que salían de mi garganta cuando sucedió, más que nada porque había llovido y la poca agua del río estaba totalmente sucia y pastosa a causa del barro.

Y ahora me encontraba en una de aquellas rocas, pero sola. Con el símbolo del sinsajo entre mis dedos, dándole vueltas una y otra vez. Esa mañana no tenía ganas de cazar así que sólo me dediqué a disfrutar de la soledad que reinaba en el bosque. De vez en cuando se escuchaban los ruidos de algún animal o de las hojas moviéndose a causa del pequeño viento, pero había paz. Y era lo que mi mente necesitaba. Paz. La paz que no tenía desde que…desde que Peeta estaba conmigo. Después de la mañana lluviosa no volví a saber nada más de él. Sé que se ponía en contacto con Haymitch y preguntaba por mí, pero eso era todo. Mi ex mentor me dijo que se había trasladado al Capitolio después de los tratamientos y la rehabilitación que recibió por parte del Doctor Aurelius y que estaba bien. "Que estaba bien", eso era todo lo que sabía de mi chico del pan. Tampoco es que yo me atreviese a preguntar nada más porque me daba miedo saber algo que podría hacerme daño. Como por ejemplo, que hubiera rehecho su vida con alguien. Bueno en realidad no me daba miedo, me daba pánico. ¿Y yo? Yo… ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Aquí estoy, necesitándole. Pero sin el valor suficiente como para coger el teléfono y llamarle. _«Menuda cobarde… ¡eres una cobarde Katniss!»_ Sí, lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo. Debería acabar con todo esto de una vez y no tener la ligera sensación de ser una perdedora. Para nada me sentía así pero de todos los propósitos que había conseguido hasta ahora, uno de los más importantes era mi enfrentamiento a los problemas que tenía con Gale y con Peeta. La cosa es que no me veía capaz de hacerle frente a ninguno de los dos.

 _Gale. Peeta. Gale. Peeta. Gale. Peeta._

Dos de las personas más primordiales y ahora ninguno estaba a mi lado. Recuerdo las preguntas que me hacía a mí misma sobre qué era lo que sentía por uno y qué era lo que sentía por otro. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta y en saber que siempre lo supe. Pero soy lo bastante cabezota como para ponerme una pared blanca enfrente de mis narices y seguir defendiendo que la pared es de color gris. Los labios de Peeta siempre me habían llevado a lugares que Gale jamás podría. Peeta Mellark era mi armonía, mi oasis, mi tranquilidad. Mi tormenta en un verano caluroso, mi refugio del cual no saldría en cien años. Pero sus ataques lo alejaron de mí y no por mi propia decisión, sino por la suya. A mí me daba igual el daño físico que pudiese hacerme con tal de tenerlo cerca, pero él me dijo que nunca se lo perdonaría. Durante una de las discusiones acerca del tema, me creé yo misma una de mis crisis de ansiedad y él se marchó de mi casa para avisar a Haymitch. Tardé tres meses en verle y después sus visitas fueron prácticamente escasas. Hasta la penúltima, donde intentó atacarme. Hasta la última, donde se despidió.

Caminé por el bosque hasta que se hizo tarde. Haymitch estaría preocupado y enfadado pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba mi tiempo y mi espacio. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de él, no me presionaba. Me daba todos los momentos que yo precisaba inclusive todo un día o toda una semana. Pero decidí volver a casa para avisarle de que haría frente a todos los miedos que un día dejé atrás. De que ya no tenía razón para esconderme, de que Gale podría venir a casa si él lo deseaba. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y la Katniss que un día conoció estaba en pleno fase de desarrollo. Cuando llegué a la Aldea de los Vencedores ya estaba oscureciendo. Mi estómago rugía a causa del hambre, deseaba que a Haymitch se le hubiese ocurrido la idea de llamar a Sae para hacer uno de sus cocidos tan buenos que sólo ella sabe preparar. Y así fue. Al entrar al recibidor pude olfatear con éxito el aroma de aquel plato caliente. Corrí impaciente hacía la cocina esperando la presencia de mi ex mentor y de Sae, pero no había nadie. Nada más que una nota encima de la mesa de la cocina con un par de frases.

" _Sae hizo la comida del medio día. Como supuse que no llegarías para comer, le dije que te guardara lo suficiente en la olla para que puedas cenar. Por cierto, llama a Annie. H."_

Tuve que leer la última frase más de una vez. ¿Para qué quería que llamara a Annie? ¿Se habrían arrepentido y me llamaría para decir que al final no vendrían? Iba a salir de dudas en ese instante. Mientras esperaba que la voz de Annie traspasara el otro lado del teléfono, me fijé en que la ventana de la cocina estaba cerrada. Debía recordarme a mí misma de abrirla para que luego Buttercup pudiese entrar por la noche de madrugada. Resultaba gracioso preocuparse tanto por ese estúpido gato pero era como un instinto, como innato. Antes me hubiera importado bien poco si le pasaba algo pero ahora todo era diferente. Por Prim, se lo debía. Y aunque costara decirlo, también le estaba cogiendo 'algo' de cariño.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó la dulce voz de una chica.

\- ¡Hola Annie! Soy Katniss…

\- Ah Katniss… ¿te ha avisado Haymitch de que mañana iremos a visitaros? – así que no me llamaba para cancelarlo… - porque Johanna ya se lo dijo. Si no te ha dicho nad…

\- Sí, sí me lo ha comentado. Pero también me ha dicho que te llamara ahora… ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Bueno, quería avisarte de que alguien quiere venir con nosotras y a ver, debido a la situación prefería llamarte…

\- Aham, lo sé. Gale, ¿no? – Y para lo que venía a continuación tuve que tragar saliva – No hay problema, puede venir si quiere.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó extrañada - ¿Estás segura? No estás obligada a nada…

\- De verdad. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y…no sé. Quiero empezar a cambiar y a olvidar… - necesitaba acabar con ese tema de conversación porque ya no sabía que más decirle. Podía venir si quería pero ya está. Lo vería, le preguntaría que cómo está y poco más. – Por cierto, ¿cómo está el pequeño Finnick? Tengo muchas ganas de verlo…

\- Está enorme. Mañana ya lo verás…él también tiene muchas ganas de verte. Siempre me pregunta por su tita Katniss – no pude evitar sonreír ante ese mote cariñoso. Tita Katniss. Y eso que lo había visto pocas veces, pero lo cierto es que tenía una gran conexión conmigo.

Al despedirme de Annie, le agradecí por el tema de querer avisarme. Al fin y al cabo sólo se preocupaba por mí y estaba segura de que si yo hubiese dicho que no quería ver a Gale, ella se habría opuesto para que éste viniese con ellas mañana. Al terminar de saborear el plato exquisito hecho por Sae, recogí la cocina y entreabrí la ventana para que el tonto del gato pudiese entrar más tarde. Me acerqué al salón y me senté en mi enorme sofá. Me quedé por unos minutos quieta, observando mis botas sobre la alfombra que ocupaba gran parte del suelo. Necesitaba descansar.

El día siguiente iba a ser bastante movido y quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Tan sólo iba a ver a un amigo que no veía desde hace más de tres años. Un amigo que fue uno de los causantes de la muerte de mi hermana. Tan solo eso. Mi único deseo de aquella noche era poder dormir y que los fantasmas del pasado no habitaran en mis sueños por segunda vez.

Con aquel día ya había tenido suficiente.

Y con el día de mañana, tendría aún más.


	2. Recuerdos llenos de harina

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.II.**

 **RECUERDOS LLENOS DE HARINA**

Podía notar como Haymitch no paraba de mirarme de reojo. Su preocupación era perfectamente visible ante mis ojos ya que lo conocía demasiado bien. Mientras íbamos camino a la estación de trenes, me preguntó un par de veces si estaba segura de lo que hacía y que en el caso de que fuera así, estaba muy orgulloso de mí. Por supuesto, acabando la frase con un _«_ _preciosa_ _»_ que tanto lo caracteriza. Yo sólo sonreí, no tenía fuerzas y tampoco ganas para decir y hacer nada más. Por un momento pensé que mis piernas no querían avanzar y actuaban por su propia libertad. Tenía la sensación de que mis pies pesaban toneladas y se me hacía un mundo poder llegar a nuestro destino. Era como si mi cuerpo hubiera obtenido un poder infrahumano que no me dejaba seguir el ritmo de Haymitch, que al estar nervioso, caminaba más rápido de lo normal dejándome unos pasos atrás. Frené en seco y suspiré al ver la puerta principal de la estación. Mi antiguo mentor se encontraba a unos metros de mí y al no notar mi presencia se giró levemente. Me dedicó una mirada de apoyo para continuar y levantó su mano para hacer el gesto de que me acercara. Recordé la conversación de esa misma mañana en la cocina dónde le hice prometer que, durante todos estos días en los que nuestros invitados se hospedaran en mi hogar, no bebería ni una gota de alcohol. Lo necesitaba sereno y entero por si ocurría cualquier cosa. Su respuesta fue una especie rugido el cual tomé como un sí con desganas.

Al llegar hasta Haymitch, no me dijo nada. Y así estuvimos unos cuantos minutos. Había un silencio ensordecedor que creí que me iba a volver loca por un momento. Aunque no se presentaba un día soleado, no hacía mucho frío pero el viento era bastante notable. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta apretando los puños a la vez que mordía mi labio inferior. Mi oscuro cabello se movía a causa del aire y eso provocaba que unos mechones chocaran contra mi rostro. Bufé mientras me los apartaba y maldije en mi interior al no haberme hecho mi trenza particular. Hasta que un agudo chillido proveniente de al otro lado de la acera hizo que me desconcentrara de mis pensamientos. Una pequeña silueta iba acompañada de tres figuras adultas, una destacando más que las otras a causa de la altura. No podía ser otro, Gale. Su mirada grisácea era inconfundible a metros e incluso kilómetros. Hacía más de tres años que no lo veía y parecía que sólo hubieran pasado tres míseros días. Estaba prácticamente igual, aunque su barba había crecido y su pelo se veía más corto y oscuro que la última vez. ¿Cuántas cosas le habrían pasado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Sería capaz de contarme todas y cada una de sus nuevas experiencias? ¿Me daría alguna explicación de porqué ni si quiera llamó para preguntar cómo estaba? La verdad es que tampoco la quería. Quizás a la antigua Katniss sí le hubiera gustado tener esa conversación pendiente, pero a la Katniss de hoy en día no. No por rencor, sino por temor a volver a revivir todo aquello que ya había dejado atrás. Y Gale formaba parte de ese "aquello".

Volví a despistarme con un segundo chillido. No podía ser otra que Annie acompañada de Johanna, la que llevaba de la mano a un pequeño hombrecito con una cabellera rubia. Me fijé en este último y me sorprendí de lo mucho que se parecía a Finnick. Su sonrisa y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre. Pero su mirada tímida e inocentona sin duda alguna era de su madre. Mientras se acercaban a donde nos encontrábamos Haymitch y yo, sólo tragué la poca saliva que me quedaba. Volví a meter mis puños en la chaqueta, para sentirme más segura. Era como si fuera un escudo que me protegiese, que me iba a salvar de cualquier situación. Aunque sonaba bastante estúpido, me reconfortaba.

\- ¡Katniss! ¡Haymitch! – volvió a gritar la pelirroja mientras se acercaba animada - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! – y dicho esto, me abrazó tomándome desprevenida. Quise responderle de la misma forma pero algo en mi interior no me dejó moverme del sitio. Mientras Annie se separó de mí, mis ojos no pudieron evitar cruzarse con aquellos que me habían observado durante tantos años. Pero las palabras de la chica morena, que se encontraba junto a mi ex mentor, me hicieron romper el contacto visual.

\- Vaya Katniss…sigues siendo igual de fría y sosa que la última vez que nos vimos… – dijo Johanna mirándome de reojo mientras saludaba a Haymitch.

\- Y tú sigues siendo igual de impertinente – la observé con una mirada desafiante. Ya me había desacostumbrado a los comentarios típicos de Johanna Mason. Pero a pesar de todo, sabía que la admiraba profundamente por todo lo que vivió junto a Peeta y junto a Annie. Sé que nuestra espera era agoniosa e insoportable. El no saber nada de ellos nos mataba cada vez más, el no saber nada de Peeta era como una tortura que no podría soportar por mucho tiempo. Pero siempre me he preguntado a mí misma que qué tan duro sería lo que ellos vivieron y tuvieron que experimentar. Estaba segura de que se debería de multiplicar por mil comparándolo con nuestro dolor.

\- Bueno, ya está bien…- dijo Haymitch – aunque tenía ganas de volver a escuchar uno de vuestros piques tan famosos – comentó riéndose ante su propio comentario – además este pequeñín está delante y no tiene por qué ser testigo de esta tontería que tenéis entre vosotras.

\- ¡Yo ya no soy ningún pequeñín! - Finnick Jr. frunció el ceño con exageración y con cara de pocos amigos. Había quedado claro que al niño de melena rubia no le gustaba que se le tratara como si fuera un bebé y quería que se le hablara y nos dirigiéramos a él como un adulto.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamé observándolo y agachándome hasta llegar a su altura – No te preocupes Finnick, mientras yo esté aquí, nadie te hablará como si fueras un bebé…es más, ya veo que estás hecho todo un hombrecito hecho y derecho – sonrió mientras yo le guiñaba un ojo de forma cómplice.

\- Gracias tita Katniss… - susurró tímidamente.

\- Oh, vamos Gale…acércate, no te va a comer – gritó de repente Johanna. Al levantarme y volver a mi posición inicial, pude darme cuenta de que el cuerpo de mi antiguo amigo se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros más apartados que el resto, justo detrás las maletas como si fuera un ejército que iban a defenderlo. Lo miré mientras él observaba a Johanna con un rostro serio y se acercó más a donde yo estaba dejando el equipaje atrás. El contacto visual volvió a estar presente y nuestros ojos grises empezaron una batalla que habían dejado atrás hace exactamente tres años. Pestañeé un par de veces inconsciente y susurré un inaudito _«_ _hola_ _»_ que ni yo misma escuché.

\- Katniss… - Y sus siguientes pasos chocaron junto a mis pies, con sus brazos rodeándome. Sentí frío y dolor al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón no lo pudo evitar y mis propios latidos retumbaban con fuerza en mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos e inspiré en su hombro derecho. Olía a Gale, olía a infancia, olía a pasado. Pasado. Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente me separé de él, necesitaba espacio y tiempo para poder estar así con él. Sé que solamente era un abrazo y que yo ni si quiera le había tocado, porque mis manos se encontraban en mis bolsillos una vez más, pero nuestros cuerpos se habían chocado y mi respiración ya me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Después de aquello me susurró un _«_ _lo siento_ _»_ que no le tuve en cuenta. No tenía por qué decirlo, estaba segura de que ni lo sentía de verdad. Me di cuenta de que Haymitch le dedicó una mirada un tanto extraña, como pidiéndole tiempo para mis posibles reacciones. Gale pareció entenderlo y tan sólo asintió con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

El camino hasta la Aldea de los Vencedores fue bastante tranquilo. Annie, Finnick Jr. y yo íbamos un tanto atrasados respecto a Gale, Haymitch y Johanna. La pelirroja me preguntó acerca de Effie y Portia, las cuales no veía desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Sólo le respondí que algunas veces venían a visitarme, pero que ellas se encontraban viviendo felizmente en el Capitolio. A Finnick Jr. parecía encantarle la tranquilidad y la placidez el lugar. No podía controlar su emoción al explicarle que Haymitch tenía como compañía unos odiosos gansos que yo iba loca por cocinar. Y mucho menos cuando le prometí que le llevaría junto con su mamá al bosque para cazar algunas ardillas. Sin duda alguna, aquel niño de cabellos rubios no echaría de menos el Distrito Cuatro y aquellos días serían como una nueva aventura para él. Mientras Finnick corría hacia mi ex mentor para preguntarle acerca de los dichosos gansos, Annie me explicaba cómo se sentía al criar un hijo sin su padre. Realmente no estaba sola ya que tenía la ayuda de la loca de Johanna, pero el no tener la presencia de la figura paterna hacía que todo le pareciera un poco más difícil.

\- Le echas de menos, ¿verdad? – le pregunté arrepintiéndome al instante por formularle aquella pregunta tan estúpida.

\- Más de lo que puedas imaginar… – Joder. La culpabilidad volvía a mí de forma instantánea, con unas ganas de llorar que ni yo misma podría controlar. – Pero Katniss, te prometo que soy feliz... – dijo mirándome a los ojos como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – no te sientas culpable nunca de lo que pasó…es más, debería agradecerte que repitieras tres veces la palabra "jaula". Al menos tú cambiaste el destino de la que iba a ser una dolorosa muerte…

\- Ojalá hubiera podido bajar aquellas escaleras y salvarle… - comenté con un nudo en la garganta, volviendo a mirar al frente.

\- Quizás eso no hubiera servido para nada e igualmente habría muerto, alimentando a los mutos…y no sólo con su cuerpo, sino con el tuyo también – no sabía que responderle a eso. Quizás yo hubiera muerto y él no, quizás nos hubiéramos salvado los dos, quizás hubiéramos muerto los dos. Quién sabe.

Dimos por acabada la conversación en cuanto vimos que el pequeño Finnick corría hacía nosotras explicándonos emocionado que Haymitch le había prometido que le llevaría a ver los gansos después de cenar. Nosotras sonreímos ante el grado de excitación y felicidad que presentaba el niño de ojos color miel. Y ahí fue cuando entendí el porqué de todo lo que me había dicho Annie. Es cierto que no tenía a Finnick a su lado y que lo necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero tenía a su hijo y con eso podía sentirse eternamente satisfecha.

Al llegar a casa, nos encontramos a una Sae concentrada en la cocina preparando uno de sus deliciosos platos. Observé que la mesa de la cocina estaba recubierta de harina y había como una especie de bola enorme que adornaba el centro del trozo de madera. Sae estaba preparando pan y había dejado reposar la masa mientras ella echaba un vistazo a la olla enorme que estaba encima de los fogones. Sae al darse cuenta de que habíamos llegado, dejó de lado sus quehaceres y se acercó a Annie, Johanna y sobre todo a Gale para darle una calurosa bienvenida. Abrazó a Finnick Jr. y le pidió que le ayudara a masar el pan que aún quedaba por cocinar. El niño no dudó ni un instante y feliz de que fuera tratado como una personita mayor, se convirtió en el perfecto pinche de Sae. Junto a Haymitch, intentamos planificar las habitaciones para que los invitados estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles. Y no sólo ellos, yo también necesitaba estar relajada para que todo fuera bien. Así que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Annie y Finnick Jr. dormirían en mi casa, justo en la habitación de mi madre; mientras que Gale y Johanna se quedarían en casa de mi antiguo mentor. Al comentárselo a los chicos no hubo quejas, a excepción de Johanna claro está, que replicaba con rebeldía que quería dormir con el pequeño Finnick. Annie le miró con desaprobación y le dijo que estando con su propia madre y conmigo no le pasaría nada. Johanna gruñó de manera infantil pero acabó conformándose con la contestación de la pelirroja. Me sorprendió aquel acto de protección hacia el niño por parte de la morena delgada, como si fuera su segunda madre. Pero después entendí que al estar tanto tiempo con él y criándolo durante todos estos años, era una reacción lógica e indiscutible. Probablemente yo también hubiera reaccionado así si se tratara de Prim. Mi Prim.

\- Bueno Gale, ¿por qué no me echas una mano con el fuego mientras ellas ayudan a Sae a preparar la cena? – le preguntó Haymitch después de un silencio incómodo que se había producido justo después de la pataleta de Johanna.

\- Claro – contestó.

\- ¿Qué te crees Haymitch? ¿Qué nosotras no podríamos encender el fuego y nuestro lugar es la cocina? – preguntó Johanna con cierto humor en su tono de voz.

\- La verdad es que yo no he dicho eso…

\- ¡Lo has dado a entender diciéndoselo solamente a Gale! Maldito borracho machista…

\- ¡Eh! Lo de borracho te lo acepto pero lo de machista, nunca. – Johanna y Annie rieron ante el último comentario. – Pues venga ven, haz tú el fuego si quieres…- y Johanna se fue hacia el comedor con aires de ser superior mientras Haymitch y Gale le seguían. Annie me miró divertida y yo sólo sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Daba por hecho que las conversaciones entre Haymitch y Johanna iban a estar más que graciosas durante los siguientes días.

Nada más llegar a la cocina, Annie gritó de una manera que hizo que me asustara. Sae no se encontraba en el lugar y lo único que me llamó la atención fue una pequeña figura encima de la mesa con la bolsa del ingrediente principal en la cabeza. Al ver tal escena, sólo me entraron ganas de reír. Finnick Jr. estaba cubierto de harina. Y cuando digo cubierto, quiero decir, de los pies a la cabeza. Su rubio había desaparecido por completo y había sido substituido por un polvo blanquecino que, al moverse, caía en su pequeña nariz y eso le provocaba estornudar estrepitosamente. Toda su ropa había quedado llena de harina y sus manitas estaban pegajosas por el contacto con los mocos provenientes de su nariz. Annie regañó al niño, me preguntó por el lavabo y al indicarle, subió las escaleras rápidamente para darle un buen baño. Mientras sonreía y pensaba en lo travieso que era Finnick, me senté en una de las sillas de madera y acerqué a mis manos aquella bola de masa que dentro de muy poco iba a ser nuestro pan para cenar. No pude evitar hundir mis dedos en ella, amasándola lentamente y con mucha delicadeza. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que comí pan, concretamente uno que me cocinó Peeta en una de sus visitas. Recuerdo que una vez Sae me preguntó si quería que hiciera uno para la hora de la comida y yo le contesté que no. Por aquel entonces, hacía poco que mi chico del pan se había despedido de mí y no quería que nada hiciera que me acordara a él. Ni si quiera era capaz de comerme un trozo de un alimento tan básico. _«_ _Por dios, eso es patético Katniss_ _»_. Sae nunca más me lo volvió a preguntar y tampoco lo cocinó, hasta esta noche. Supongo que la razón era por la visita de Annie y los demás. Al concentrarme en mis manos llenas de harina, no pude impedir que mi memoria viajara al tiempo y me proyectara una de esas imágenes que perduraría años y años en mi cerebro.

Yo me encontraba justo en el mismo sitio, justo en la misma silla. Peeta llevaba una camiseta básica de cuello de pico de color blanco, la cual hacía que sus manchas no fueran tan llamativas y evidentes. Pero en sus tejanos se podía observar las marcas de sus manos en la zona de los muslos, al intentar limpiarse más de una vez. Era un día soleado y hacía demasiado calor para estar amasando con fuerza, así que no podía evitar que las gotas de sudor le recorriesen la frente. En más de una ocasión intentaba secarse con su antebrazo pero era inútil. Yo lo miraba mientras trabajaba y justo en el momento en que él fijó sus ojos en mí, llegué a la conclusión de que lo admiraba incondicionalmente. La delicadeza de sus ásperos dedos al mezclarse con la masa me tenía mucho más que embaucada y era como un embrujo del que no podía salir con facilidad.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – me preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sólo asentí y rápidamente me coloqué a su lado, preguntándome por dónde debía empezar o qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Peeta negó con la cabeza al verme tan perdida y me posicionó justo delante de él sin vacilar. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y sus manos cogieron las mías para guiarme y amasar de la misma forma en que él lo hacía con anterioridad. Si dijera que fue una de las experiencias más extrañas de mi vida, ¿podría alguien creerme? El cosquilleo en el estómago fue demasiado evidente así que no duré muchos minutos en aquella posición. Su respiración en mi oído me desconcentraba y mi trabajo iba a ser un maldito desastre. Jamás llegaría a tener el talento de Peeta, ni aunque pasaran millones años. Él tenía tantas cualidades…y me hubiera encantado repetírselas todas las noches. Cada una de ellas. Pero cuando yo intentaba alagarle, él siempre me replicaba con un _«_ _olvídate de lo bueno y no te confíes, recuerda que algún día yo mismo podría matarte_ _»_. Cómo odiaba que intentara recordarme cada dos por tres que en cualquier instante podía darle uno sus ataques y hacerme daño. Lo tenía siempre tan presente que a veces me daban ganas de pegarle porque no dejaba que ninguno de los dos disfrutáramos de nuestra compañía a solas. Y bueno, el daño ya me lo había hecho, pero de otra forma. Marchándose. Y eso era más doloroso que cualquier golpe en la cara.

Un ruido hizo que volviera al presente.

\- Katniss, ¿te pillo en un mal momento? – preguntó Gale asomándose por la puerta de la cocina – llevaba rato observándote y…tenías mala cara.

Por la forma que tuvo al preguntarme, supe que quería hablar conmigo a solas. ¿Las primeras horas juntos después de tanto tiempo y ya quería que tuviéramos aquella conversación? Por dios, aún tenía tres días más para intentar convencerme. ¿Tan importante sería para él? Mi opción fue pensar durante los pocos segundos que me quedaban, cómo podía huir de aquella encerrona. No me encontraba bien para enfrentarme de nuevo a todo lo que ya había superado. Bueno, a lo que aún intentaba superar. Tampoco quería engañarme a mí misma porque si ya hubiese pasado página, no tendría ninguna negación a esa charla pendiente.

\- ¿Katniss? – preguntó sentándose justo en una de las sillas de enfrente. Yo lo miré de forma que daba por hecho que no quería que continuara, pero aun así sabía que Gale era más o tan tozudo como yo y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente – Escucha, sé que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar…pero no he venido aquí para eso.

\- ¿Ah no? – le cuestioné sorprendida – Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

\- A ver cómo estabas... – una risa irónica escapó de mis labios.

\- Vaya Gale, ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?

\- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo…

\- Durante estos tres años sí. – soné demasiado cortante. – ¡Ni si quiera una maldita llamada! Y sabías que no estaba en mi mejor momento después de la muerte de…- no pude acabar la frase.

\- ¡Necesitaba tiempo! No tenía ni idea de cómo ibas a reaccionar y después de todo lo sucedido…tú me dejaste ir con un simple adiós. Ese adiós que fue definitivo para mí y creo que también para ti. ¿De verdad querías que te llamara? Piénsalo por un segundo.

Es cierto. Si me hubiera llamado, ¿cuál hubiera sido mi reacción? Probablemente le hubiese insultado o le hubiese preguntado que cómo se atrevía a hablarme. Pero al menos sería una señal de que se preocupaba por mí; mi estado o mi manera de actuar tampoco importaba mucho porque no era al cien por cien yo. Mi yo interior estaba totalmente exhausto y adormilado, eso es lo que suele ocurrir durante las depresiones según el doctor. Podría decir que durante aquella época era como una especie de zombie que sólo permitía a mi familia estar cerca de mí. Y cuando digo a mi familia, me refiero a Haymitch y a Peeta.

\- Podrías haber hablado con Haymitch…eso no es excusa. – le solté.

\- Es verdad, tampoco me atreví a hablar con él… – dijo apenado – pero sí llamé a Peeta. – Lo miré confundida. Vaya, en eso sí que no había pensado. – Sí…hablé con Peeta. Sabía que él nunca te dejaría sola y era la única persona que sabría con exactitud sobre tu estado aparte de Haymitch. Le pedí que no te dijera nada…y por tu cara de ahora, sé que no lo hizo.

\- No, nunca me dijo nada. O sea que él te mantuvo informado durante aquel tiempo…

\- Sólo hablamos un par de veces. En la primera conversación comentó que no estabas muy bien que digamos. No comías y tampoco podías dormir a causa de las pesadillas. – mi mirada se fijó en el suelo e inspiré profundamente - Y en la segunda me explicó que ya no iba tanto a visitarte ya que tenía miedo de hacerte daño…oye, Katniss… – lo volví a mirar levantando una de mis cejas – ¿Peeta volvió a…? Ya sabes.

\- Sólo una vez. Pero ni si quiera me hizo daño, simplemente me empujó con fuerza contra la pared y caí al suelo. – Maldita la hora en la que ocurrió ese desastre. – Haymitch se encontraba fuera pero llegó a tiempo para calmarlo. Después tardó tres meses en volver a visitarme y ahí fue cuando se despidió y no volvió nunca más. Aunque sé que mantiene contacto con Haymitch…

\- Vaya…oye, yo…lo siento.

\- No digas lo siento tan a la ligera, ¿vale? – eso ya me estaba poniendo enferma. – Sé que te sientes culpable y todo eso pero, lo que pasó ya ha pasado y no podemos volver atrás.

\- De acuerdo. – Suspiró – entonces…gracias. Por dejarme estar aquí y por dejarme al menos intentar hablar contigo.

\- De nada.

Y dicho esto, me levanté y salí de la cocina dejándolo en aquella silla de madera. Al subir las escaleras pude ver como Haymitch y Johanna me observaban desde la otra punta del sofá con gran expectación. Mi antiguo mentor hizo el amago de levantarse pero su compañera lo cogió del brazo y lo volvió a sentar. Parece ser que Johanna entendió que necesitaba estar un rato sola, incluso sin conocer la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Gale apenas hacía unos minutos. Al llegar al pasillo, me apoyé en una de las paredes justo al lado de una fotografía colgada con un marco. Mi rostro se giró y se topó con aquella imagen tan enternecedora. Salía mi hermana Prim, sonriendo junto a Buttercup en sus brazos. Al principio, quité todas las fotos y todo lo que pudiera hacer que me recordara a ella. Pero en la etapa en la que volví a ser un poco más yo, empecé colgando algunas en el pasillo de arriba. Y una de ellas era esa, la que salía con el maldito gato. Sonreí y supe que todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora era gracias a ella.

\- Eh, Katniss… ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Annie que se encontraba con Finnick Jr. en brazos en medio del pasillo. Éste tenía el pelo húmedo ya que estaba recién salido de la bañera y llevaba puesto un pijama con temática de piratas. Nada que ver con la imagen que me había encontrado en la cocina hacia un rato. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y le contesté que después le explicaría. No sabía la razón exacta, pero Annie me daba tanta confianza y me hacía sentir tan bien, que tenía la sensación de que le debía contar cada detalle.

\- Oye Finnick, ¿tienes hambre? – le pregunté al niño con un tono gracioso. Él me respondió con un divertido "sí" y un gesto que me indicaba que se moría por cenar. – Pues vayamos a ver si Sae ha aparecido de una vez y nos alimenta con uno de sus platos, ¿te parece?

Annie dejó a Finnick Jr. en el suelo y éste se dirigió a mí para cogerme de la mano y bajar las escaleras. Justo cuando llegamos, Sae entraba por la puerta y se disculpó por haberse marchado. Se ve que necesitaba una especie que yo no tenía en mi cocina, así que tuvo que ir por ella a su casa. Le explicamos la trastada de Finnick Jr. y Sae volvió a disculparse por haber dejado al niño solo. Mi amiga pelirroja le sonrió diciéndole que no pasaba nada y que igualmente habría tenido que bañar al niño más tarde. Haymitch, Johanna y Gale ponían la mesa en la zona del comedor mientras Annie y yo ayudábamos a Sae con la cena. Me gustaba aquel nuevo ambiente que se había creado en tan pocas horas. Normalmente la casa sólo estaba acompañada de Haymitch y de Sae, pero ahora al ser tantos, me recordaba a las cenas familiares que tenía con papá, mamá y Prim. Y me sentía feliz al volver a experimentar una de aquellas sensaciones que no aparecían desde hace mucho tiempo. El calor humano volvía a reinar en mi hogar y por eso sabía que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese durante los siguientes días, jamás me arrepentiría de haber dejado que se hospedaran conmigo. Ni si quiera me había arrepentido de haber dejado venir a Gale. Porque al tenerlo ahí, enfrente, serio y sereno, observándole mientras se lleva un trozo de su plato a la boca mientras cenábamos, sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Quizás no mañana, quizás no hoy, ni tampoco dentro de un año. Pero sabía que todo el cariño que le tenía no iba a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, aunque he de confesar que tampoco desapareció en los últimos tres años. Probablemente debía aceptar de una vez por todas de que Gale no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de mi hermana y más cuando sabía de primera mano que él intentó proteger a mi familia como si fuera la suya durante la revolución. Sé que no podríamos ser los amigos que un día fuimos, pero…había algo entre nosotros que siempre iba a estar ahí.

\- Tita Katniss… ¿me pasas el pan, por favor? – me preguntó mi pequeño acompañante que estaba sentado a mi derecha. Yo asentí entregándole un trozo pequeño.

\- Eh, Finnick…al final me voy a poner celosa – le dijo Johanna desde el otro lado de la mesa. – como prefieras a esta loca antes que a mí, lloraré toda la noche…

El niño rubio rió a carcajadas mientras yo sólo la atravesaba con la mirada por haberme llamado loca.

\- Tita Katniss, te ha llamado loca. – me chivó Finnick llevándose su pequeña mano a la boca con un gesto de sorpresa.

\- Sí, lo sé…pero es lo que tienen las descerebradas Finnick. Se creen que todos los que le rodean están igual de locos que ella. – contesté desafiando a Johanna.

\- Wow, veo que las bromas te siguen sentando igual de bien, ¿eh? – contraatacó Johanna.

\- Hay cosas que no cambian… - le dije casi cortándola.

\- Ay chicas, ya está bien…- amenazó la pelirroja de mi izquierda con una sonrisa en la cara. – Por cierto Haymitch, Katniss me comentó viniendo de la estación que Effie y Portia están en el Capitolio… ¿podrías llamarlas para que vinieran algún día de estos? Me gustaría volver a verlas.

\- Claro, es una gran idea. Estoy seguro de que a ellas les encantará veros…Effie se pondrá furiosa seguramente por no haberla avisado.

\- Te dije esta mañana que le avisaras – le dije a mi antiguo mentor.

\- Espera un momento – saltó Johanna con una cara extraña – Annie, ¿cómo que no sabías que estaban en el Capitolio? Si justamente el otro día Peeta nos comentó que las había visto…

Annie la fulminó con la mirada en cuanto pronunció su nombre. A Johanna se le escapó un "ups" de su boca, cosa que entendí como que había cometido una cagada monumental. El ruido de hace unos segundos se había esfumado dejando como sustituto las llamas de la chimenea chocando sin parar. Yo solamente me dediqué a observar mi plato y dejé la cuchara a un lado para asimilar lo que Johanna había dicho. Así que Annie y ella tenían contacto con mi chico del pan y parece ser que nadie me lo había contado. Miré a Haymitch para buscar algún tipo de información y claramente vi que él también lo sabía.

\- ¿Tenéis contacto con Peeta? – preguntó Gale de manera inocente, mirándome indirectamente.

\- Sí…bueno, lo justo. – dijo Johanna nerviosa.

\- El tito Peeta viene todos los meses a visitarme – dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa el pequeño Finnick. – Y me trae bollos de chocolate…

\- ¡Finnick! – le gritó Annie.

\- Tranquila Annie – dije sin pensar – podéis hablar abiertamente de él si queréis, no me afecta en absoluto.

\- Preciosa…

\- No Haymitch, lo digo en serio. De verdad que sí. – le corté tragando saliva. Entonces miré a Annie y a Johanna que me observaban con los ojos bien abiertos – Y… ¿cómo está? – Sí, me había atrevido a preguntar. Quería saber de él, debía ser valiente.

Annie en seguida contestó un bien muy rápido para que Johanna no volviera a meter la pata.

\- Tiene una panadería y la verdad es que le va bastante bien. – concluyó la pelirroja.

\- Nos ayuda bastante con Finnick Jr., le tiene un gran cariño – continuó Johanna – todos los meses nos hace alguna visita y se queda en el Distrito Cuatro unos cuantos días. Y cuando no viene pues…hablamos por teléfono.

\- Eso está bien… – susurré. Por unos minutos tuve envidia, no era justo que el resto de la mesa hubiera escuchado su voz en los últimos días y yo no. Y cuando quise darme cuenta, noté una mirada de Haymitch hacia Annie que me llamó la atención. No eran unos ojos de preocupación, sino de angustia. Como si ambos quisieran ocultarme algo que se me escapaba entre los dedos. Era la misma mirada que me dedicó cuando me recogieron en el Vasallaje de los 25 y no quería decirme donde se encontraba Peeta. Fruncí el ceño y Haymitch pareció darse cuenta porque su cara palideció.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté a mi antiguo mentor con impaciencia. Volví a mirar a Annie que agachó la cabeza e intentaba ignorarme - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Peeta?

Annie miró a Haymitch cómo para pedirle permiso para avanzar y contarme de una vez por todas qué era lo que pasaba. Mi ex mentor asintió lentamente con los ojos tristes, sabía que me conocía y también sabía a la perfección de que insistiría sin parar hasta que no me contaran todo.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo al tito Peeta? – preguntó con preocupación el niño de mi derecha.

\- No cariño…Haymitch, ¿por qué no te lo llevas a ver los gansos que le prometiste antes? – la cara de preocupación de Finnick Jr. se transformó en una cara de extrema ilusión.

\- Sí claro…Gale y Sae me ayudarán a sujetarlos para que los puedas ver bien. – se levantó lentamente y se llevó al niño de la mano seguido de Sae y Gale, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada de apoyo que no entendí en aquel momento.

Una vez me quedé a solas con Annie y Johanna, el silencio duró tan solo unos pocos minutos.

\- ¿Y bien? Sólo espero que no me engañéis, os lo pido por favor. – dije enfadada. Si algo no soportaba desde que tengo uso de razón, es que la gente que me rodeaba me ocultara información de algo que me repercutía directamente. Y más sabiendo que el tema principal era Peeta.

\- A ver, descerebrada…tranquila. – Me dijo Johanna – Joder, es que sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros…no es fácil decirte esto.

\- Lo que quiere decir Johanna es que nos preocupas – Annie cogió mi mano y me dedicó una mirada llena de compasión. ¿Tan difícil era entender que no quería eso? Compasión, pena o llamarlo como queráis. Retiré la mano bruscamente y me levanté de la silla para sentarme en uno de los sofás, cerca de la chimenea.

\- Solamente necesito saber qué pasa. – Dije en un tono suplicante – Nada de lo que me digas me va a doler tanto como la muerte de mi hermana, créeme.

Y fue justo ahí cuando Annie se levantó de su silla y se acercó para sentarse a mi lado.

\- Verás Katniss…Peeta… - miró a Johanna buscando su apoyo pero negó con la cabeza y directamente me miró a los ojos – Peeta se va a casar.

 _«_ _Ahí lo tienes Katniss, justo lo que no querías oír_ _»_.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.  
Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas! No pude subir este capítulo antes porque he tenido unos días movidos…mucha comida y mucha familia, supongo que ya sabréis de lo que hablo. Quería deciros que normalmente subiré dos capítulos por semana, así que es casi seguro que durante esta semana, antes de acabar el 2015, tendréis el capítulo tres subido.  
También os quería preguntar acerca de la trama de la historia. ¿Os gusta? ¿Debería cambiar algo? No sé, simplemente quería cambiar un poco porque todas las historias post-sinsajo suelen ser de lo mismo: se casan, tienen hijos y blablabla. Aquí no, aquí he querido que haya un poquito de drama y se inviertan los papeles. Es decir, ahora es Katniss la que tiene que currarse la vuelta de Peeta. Considero que él ha luchado por ella en todos los libros y ahora le toca a ella hacer algo al respecto. Quería agradeceros también que invirtáis aunque sea un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia, gracias de verdad. Me hace mucha ilusión. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de estos días de fiesta, ¡Saludos!**

 **M.A.**


	3. Su voz

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.III.**

 **SU VOZ**

El viento retumbaba contra la ventana de mi habitación haciendo que esta temblara y produjera un ruido que llenaba toda la habitación. Mi cuerpo se encontraba entre esas cuatro paredes físicamente pero sabía que mi cabeza no estaba ni en funcionamiento. Sé que es raro puesto que es difícil pensar que alguien pueda dejar la mente realmente en blanco, como se suele decir. Por muchas veces que lo intenté en los momentos de crisis, nunca sabía cómo hacerlo. Hasta ahora. Una de las lámparas que adornaba mis mesitas de noche estaba apagada, la otra encendida. El cuarto estaba envuelto de un ambiente bastante reconfortante ya que la luz tenue provoca ese tipo de sensación de calma y tranquilidad. Podía visualizar mi rostro y parte de mi cuerpo al otro lado de la pared gracias al espejo que estaba situado justo delante de la cama. Me observaba durante largos minutos pero ahí no había nadie. Una chica de pelo revuelto castaño oscuro, unos ojos grises poco dinámicos que se encontraban más claros que nunca a causa de no haber derramado ni una sola lágrima. Incluso hacían juego con mi camiseta de manga larga y cuello redondo de un grisáceo casi blanco. Seguí observando y vi unas mejillas coloradas a causa del acercamiento al fuego de la chimenea del comedor y también la parte superior de mi pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de mis latidos. Volvía a tener aquella sensación de respirar, de vivir, pero de estar muerta. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la experimentaba, pero ahí estaba otra vez llamando a mi puerta para quedarse. Cerré los ojos y me hundí entre mis piernas, donde mis rodillas y parte de mis muslos reposaban en mi pecho. Me agarré del pelo acariciándolo con el objetivo de tranquilizarme pero estaba claro que aquello no funcionaba. Y lo supe en cuanto mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse de manera incontrolada. No lloraba desde la muerte de Prim, no lloraba desde que Peeta se fue.

Joder, cómo dolía. Quemaba. Escocía. El mundo podría acabarse y yo podría acabar junto a él sin ningún problema. Y qué más da, me preguntaba. ¿Tiene algún sentido seguir luchando por algo que sabes que ocurrirá de todos modos? ¿Por algo que cambió y que irremediablemente no podrás recuperar? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta que me dejarían peor de lo que estaba. Los minutos de mente en blanco no habían servido para nada ya que ahora mi cerebro trabajaba como nunca antes. Cuestiones sin resolver y jeroglíficos que yo misma me creaba, sin obtener una puta contestación. Que alguien me explique cómo se puede dejar de querer a esa persona, a esa persona que…sin querer, se mete dentro de ti, coge un pedacito de tu corazón y se lo lleva con él. Cómo se puede dejar de querer a alguien que te entregaba todo y tú, que en aquel momento no tenías ni idea de lo que querías, retornabas todo lo entregado sin una pizca de agradecimiento. Necesitaba una fórmula para todo aquello, la estaba pidiendo a gritos porque si no me iba a estrellar contra un muro de hormigón. Iba a toda prisa y sin frenos y el golpe podría ser fatal. Y ahí venía el interrogante principal de toda la historia. ¿Casarse? Aún no me entraba en la cabeza. Es que ni con un calzador podría llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Tan desesperado estaba para salir completamente de mi vida? O… a lo mejor se había enamorado perdidamente de alguien. Porque no todo en su vida gira en torno a mí. No, por supuesto que no. Y de eso me había dado cuenta esa misma noche. El dilema era que en mi vida sí giraba todo en torno a él. Maldito destino, seguramente se estaría riendo en ese momento de mí. Mírala, ahí está la tal Katniss Everdeen, llorando entre unas sábanas blancas y arrugadas. Hundiéndose en ellas como si fuera la propia agua del mar, creyendo así que podría sumergirse y no salir nunca más al exterior.

Me quedé quieta, sin ganas de seguir en aquella posición. Me tumbé e intenté ponerme más cómoda y cuando ya iba a dormirme por el cansancio de todo lo vivido durante el día, noté como la puerta de la habitación se abría tímidamente. Yo sólo abrí los ojos esperando por algo o por alguien. Y fue cuando Annie me preguntó en un susurro si estaba despierta. Asentí lentamente y me di la vuelta para que pudiera comprobarlo por ella misma. La chica de pelo castaño rojizo me observó durante unos segundos con sus ojos color marrón vivo pero entristecido a la vez. Se sentó al otro lado de mi cama y comentó que Finnick Jr. ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente, después de toda la exaltación a causa de los gansos. Intenté sonreír pero no pude, era imposible.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – me preguntó dudosa.

Negué con la cabeza pero a los segundos me arrepentí. Volví a mi posición inicial, con las rodillas en mi pecho y la miré directamente a los ojos preguntándole por qué. Necesitaba saberlo ya que después de la confesión no me atreví a articular palabra; sólo recogí la mesa, me fui a bañar y me metí en la cama. Johanna y Annie se quedaron preocupadas esperando a que los demás regresaran de casa de Haymitch. Cuando mi ex mentor se enteró de mi reacción, subió las escaleras y se quedó detrás de la puerta de mi habitación, esperando a que yo le abriera. Pero no ocurrió ya que en ese momento no quería decirle nada y tampoco quería que él me contara nada. Así que en el último momento se dio la vuelta y se marchó escaleras abajo, avisando a Gale y a Johanna de que ya era hora de irse.

\- Bueno, él no nos ha contado mucho sobre ella…– comenzó a explicar Annie.

\- No quiero que me hables de ella, quiero que me digas las razones que ha dado por las que ha decidido casarse. – "Ella". Nombrarla sin conocerla me atormentaba de manera atroz.

\- Tampoco es que haya explicado mucho… y por lo que nos intentó decir, tampoco es que esté perdidamente ilusionado. Sólo es alguien que parece ser una pieza clave en su vida.

\- ¿Te lo dijo él eso?

\- Algo así…no recuerdo bien. Primero nos dijo que la había conocido en la panadería que creó en el Capitolio y que todo con ella estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Según él, allí las cosas se viven de diferente manera, ya sabes…

\- No, no sé. – Pestañeé un par de veces – ¿Qué coño significa eso? – dije estirando las piernas bruscamente y golpeando el colchón con mis manos a los lados. Me estaba desesperando y la poca paciencia que me quedaba se iba a ir por el retrete.

\- No lo sé, Katniss. Yo me casé con Finnick porque lo amaba y con eso bastaba… – contestó con una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía.

\- ¿Crees que él a ella…? – tragué saliva.

\- Tampoco lo sé. Peeta es un poco complejo, lo conozco bastante bien por todo lo que llegamos a vivir juntos pero…creo que tú lo conoces más.

\- Yo también pensaba que lo conocía bien. Pero está claro que no es así… – en aquel momento un nudo se formó en mi garganta de forma casi inesperada. Noté como si unas manos me estrujaran fuertemente y la voz desapareciera de inmediato. Intenté hablar, gritar, llorar. Pedir socorro o auxilio. Pero tan sólo dos frías lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, acabando sobre mi camiseta.

\- Katniss… cuando nos lo dijo, Johanna no pudo evitar preguntarle por ti. – reí con un poco de angustia.

\- No sé si quiero que me digas que fue lo que contestó… – susurré.

\- Al principio intentó evitar el tema pero ya sabes cómo es Johanna, insistió tanto que no pudo negarse. Nos dijo que para él siempre serías importante pero que lo vuestro ya era imposible.

\- Es un egoísta – murmuré cortándola - ¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no quiere acercarse a mí? ¿Por la estúpida idea de no querer hacerme daño? Estoy cansada de que repita siempre lo mismo – alcé un poco la voz, quizás estaba siendo un poco infantil e inmadura pero era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

\- Escúchame. Para él es importante, jamás se perdonaría si…

\- Sí, lo he escuchado tantas veces que me cansa.

\- Él te quiere Katniss. Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo. – mi amiga pelirroja sonrió de manera que levanté mi rostro y la miré extrañada – Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos celda con celda y me hablaba de ti… diciéndome que daría lo que fuera por saber de ti, por saber que estabas bien. Estaba casi seguro de que no estabas muerta como el Presidente Snow nos dio a entender. Sus palabras exactas eran "algo en mi interior dice que está viva Annie, lo sé." – mis ganas de llorar volvieron a florecer. Aun estando en aquellas condiciones pensaba sólo en mi bienestar. – Recuerdo cuando vino y lo dejaron en la celda después de haberte visto y oído cantar. Estaba feliz, volvía a ser el Peeta que daría su alma al diablo con tal de tenerte entre sus brazos. Después de aquello se lo volvieron a llevar y…nunca más volvió a ser el mismo.

\- ¿Cómo…es posible…que me quisiera tanto? – le pregunté casi sin voz.

\- Te quiso desde aquella vez que te vio con cinco años y tus dos trenzas. – Dijo mientras cogía una de mis manos – Katniss, durante todo este tiempo él ha luchado por lo vuestro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestioné extrañada.

\- Quiero decir que él siempre ha peleado por ti. Por conseguirte. Aquella rivalidad, ya sabes, entre él y Gale. Sin saber a quién ibas a elegir… - bufé cansada del tema tan típico.

\- Creo que es bastante comprensible ya que no tenía tiempo de pensar en todo aquello y menos en mitad de la rebelión.

\- Sí, estás en lo cierto. Pero por alguna razón, siempre ha sido él el que ha tirado del carro. ¿Nunca has pensado que es hora de que seas tú la que tire de él ahora?

\- ¿Y volver a entrar en su vida así como si nada? No sería justo para él…ni para ella. – quizás aquello último lo dije por decir. La verdad es que "ella" no me importaba en absoluto. Y Annie pareció notarlo ya que me miró levantando una de sus cejas, diciéndome con la mirada que no se creía ni una sola palabra.

\- Ahora mismo Johanna diría algo así como: ¿Ella? ¡Qué le den ella! ¿A quién cojones le importa? – dijo gritando y haciendo gestos exagerados con los brazos. Yo sólo me reí ante la interpretación de mi amiga. – Oh vamos Katniss…ahora en serio. Si esto me estuviera ocurriendo a mí, te aseguro que lucharía por Finnick hasta el final de mis días.

No lo dudé nunca. Admiraba la forma en que aquella pareja se amaba. Y aún lo seguían haciendo aunque él no estuviese aquí. Yo había sido testigo de aquel amor que, desgraciadamente, tuvo que desaparecer por la gran valentía que presentó Finnick el día que nos adentramos en los pasillos subterráneos del Capitolio. Había sido testigo del cariño y el respeto entre ambos, había sido testigo de sus miradas el día de su boda. Aunque de aquel día no tengo muy buenos recuerdos, ya que sólo podía pensar en una persona que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, atado en la cama sin poder moverse. Queriéndome matar y yo queriéndolo a rabiar. Y volviendo a Finnick…tan sólo hacía falta ver su estado cuando Annie estaba secuestrada junto con Peeta y Johanna. Fueron unos días durísimos en los que Finnick y yo nos intentábamos animar el uno al otro. Diciéndonos que estarían bien, que no les pasaría nada malo, que estarían sobre todo vivos. Desde luego el Presidente Snow estaba jugando con nosotros con una de las peores formas; nos atormentaba haciendo daño a las personas que más queríamos. Aún puedo memorizar cuando él me hablaba de la pelirroja como si no existiera otra mujer en el mundo, como si su vida sólo dependiera de aquel ser tan excepcional que era Annie. Sin pensarlo, me decía que la amaba y que la quería como mujer de sus futuros hijos. Recuerdo que yo reí ante tal confesión y rodé los ojos burlándome de él. Y ahora sólo puedo tener ganas de llorar. He de confesar que incluso tuve cierta envidia del amor que se tenían ambos. "Quién iba a decir que se iba a terminar enamorándose de mí...una pobre loca desquiciada" me decía siempre Annie. Y el que acabó loco por ella fue él.

Pero lo que más me llegó a sorprender era la facilidad que tuve para abrirme al cien por cien con Finnick. A mi manera, por supuesto ya que yo era un hueso duro de roer. Intentaba desahogarme con mi madre, con Prim e incluso con Gale. Todos me repetían que Peeta estaba bien, que iba a volver. Las típicas palabras de consuelo que estaba harta de escuchar y no me calmaban en absoluto. En cambio, las palabras que un día me dedicó Finnick calaron de una manera tan profunda que me dejaron sin palabras. Fue cuando me dijo que sabía que yo quería a Peeta. Era obvio que lo quería, pero él no se refería a ese querer. Lo supe por la manera en que me lo dijo. Así que lo miré, con los ojos bien grandes y entonces creí que no hablaba en serio. Pero cuando me devolvió la mirada y me explicó por qué pensaba eso, supe que no bromeaba.

\- Después de los primeros juegos…siempre creí que vuestra historia había sido un fraude. Una mentira. – Dijo observándome fijamente – pero cuando en el Vasallaje…el corazón de Peeta se paró, supe que lo querías. De alguna manera u otra, o quizás ni lo sepas aún – continuó haciendo una sonrisa – pero lo quieres, Katniss.

Yo no pude decirle que no era cierto, pero tampoco pude decirle que era verdad. Sólo, no lo negué. Mi silencio fue una respuesta que sabía que Finnick aceptaría, un silencio que para él tenía mucho significado. Pero para mí también porque aquella noche no pude pegar ojo.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Annie, volviéndome a mi habitación de paredes blancas.

\- En lo bien que me conocía Finnick.

Cuando mi amiga cerró la puerta de mi habitación y me susurró un "descansa", yo apagué la lámpara de mi derecha y me tumbé en la cama recordando cada palabra de la conversación. Ahora tenía que tirar del carro yo, según Annie. Pero, ¿cómo demonios se hace eso? Quiero decir, yo jamás me había preocupado por eso. Nunca. Había tenido a Gale que, a pesar de pensar en él como amigo, siempre había creído que de alguna forma u otra acabaríamos juntos en un futuro. Pero vino la Cosecha, vino Effie leyendo el nombre de Primrose, vino mi intervención para presentarme como voluntaria y vino el nombre de aquel chico que me había salvado la vida aquel día lluvioso. Y a partir de ahí todo cambió, dando un giro de 180 grados.

Con Peeta casándose con alguien que ni conozco. Con alguien que no soy yo.

Y con aquel pensamiento, agarrándome a la almohada con fuerza, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol me despertó cegándome. Sabía que era tarde puesto que el astro se encontraba en la posición más alta. Supuse que ya era medio día y me asusté. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y sin siquiera mirarme al espejo, bajé las escaleras corriendo para ver si Haymitch se encontraba en mi casa. Quería hablar con él. Pero no fue así, solamente había una nota de Annie en la mesa del comedor diciendo que todos estaban en la casa de mi ex mentor. Parece ser que el pequeño Finnick se había encariñado de aquellos gansos y quería darles de desayunar. Pensé que ya era bastante tarde como para comer algo así que tan solo me hice un café bastante corto. Mientras me llevaba la taza a la boca, mis ojos recorrieron la encimera de mármol en busca de aquel animal peludo que tanto criticaba. La ventana estaba cerrada, así que no podría haber pasado toda la noche en la calle. Y si era así, me preocuparía de verdad.

\- ¿Buttercup? – pregunté alzando la voz.

Al terminar el líquido de la taza, la dejé en el fregadero y salí de la cocina dispuesta a buscarlo. Cuando llegué a la planta de arriba, vi como la puerta de la habitación de Prim estaba entreabierta. Yo siempre la había dejado así porque no me gustaba cerrarla, simplemente con una línea que no dejaba ver nada en el interior del cuarto. Podía sonar estúpido pero, al tener la puerta de esa manera, me hacía pensar que Prim no se había ido jamás y que se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro. Ese pensamiento me calmaba. Pero esta vez aquella línea sí que se había abierto más de lo normal y me dejaba ver una parte de la cama de mi hermana. Al entrar en ella, la luz del sol alumbraba esas cuatro paredes de una manera especial. Mis ojos se fijaron en aquella estantería llena de libros y aquel tocador con fotografías que ya me sabía de memoria por las tantas noches que me pasé en vela, tocándolas y acariciándolas. Con mi mano aún puesta en el pomo de la puerta, mi gris se encontró con aquel color berenjena podrido. Buttercup se encontraba tumbado en la parte superior de la cama de Prim, observándome expectante. Le sonreí y me imaginé a Prim al lado, acariciándole el lomo y dándole un beso en la cabeza como siempre solía hacer.

\- Tú también la echas de menos, ¿verdad gato estúpido?

Maulló enseñándome sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos. Y lo tomé como un sí. Volví a dejar la puerta como solía dejarla. Me adentré en mi habitación para ducharme y vestirme y así poder dirigirme a casa de Haymitch.

Mis nudillos chocaron fuerte contra la puerta de madera para que pudieran oírme. Pero nadie me abrió. Volví a insistir obteniendo la misma respuesta. Quizás habían ido a dar una vuelta por el Distrito, o quizás habían ido al prado para que Finnick Jr. jugara tranquilamente. Decidí caminar y sin darme cuenta, llegué al bosque, uno de mis lugares favoritos. Rodeada de mi verde favorito y escuchando los pequeños sonidos de la naturaleza, avancé hasta el árbol que contenía mi herramienta más personal. Cogí el arco de un color plateado a causa del metal y las flechas que se encontraban en lo más hondo del tronco. Agradecí en silencio que aquel día me hubiese puesto ropa cómoda y mis botas, así podría cazar sin inconvenientes. Cuando me adentré aún más en el interior del bosque, me concentré totalmente para realizar mi actividad favorita. Mis pasos eran sigilosos y mi cuerpo estaba rígido y tenso, manteniendo el control para que mi objetivo no escapara. Por un ruido casi inaudible supuse que habría una presa por ahí cerca, así que intenté buscarla con mis oídos, siguiendo cada uno de mis sentidos. Hasta que mis ojos grises toparon con un rumiante de pelo áspero y corto de color pardo rojizo. Levanté el arco colocando una de mis flechas en posición, sin apartar la vista de él. Justo antes de soltar la flecha para que ésta llegara a su destino, un sonido de un golpe seco hizo que el animal se asustara y se marchara corriendo.

\- Mierda. – susurré.

\- Lo siento, Catnip.

Mi cuerpo se tensó aún más por aquel mote que solía decirme. Observé con enfado a mi acompañante que estaba parado justo detrás de mí.

\- ¿Otra vez disculpándote? – le pregunté mirándolo de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Venga ya! Vengo en son de paz…- Mis ojos se fueron directos a una de las piedras que sostenía en la mano y lo miré con el ceño fruncido – sí, el ciervo escapó por culpa mía. Lancé una piedra al otro lado de aquella roca y se asustó. Te juro que no os había visto…

\- Está bien, está bien… – dije sin querer escuchar más - ¿Qué haces aquí, Gale? ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Echaba demasiado de menos esto. – contestó mirando a su alrededor y levantando la vista hacia las hojas de los árboles – Y los demás están dando un paseo por el Distrito. Yo es que ya lo conozco y bueno, preferí venir aquí. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos.

\- Yo también…– dije en un murmullo, como diciéndolo para mí misma. Parece ser que a Gale le gustó mi respuesta porque sus ojos se chocaron con los míos.

\- Me alegra oírte decir eso.

\- Será mejor que volvamos, ya debe ser la hora de comer. – Estaba empezando a estar un poco incómoda en ese contexto. Me recordaba a aquellos días en los que mi amigo y yo nos escapábamos al bosque y no volvíamos hasta la hora de comer, donde mi madre me esperaba enfadada junto con Prim.

\- No, espera – dijo rápidamente – me he enterado… – lo miré asustada por lo que sabía que iba a decir – de lo de Peeta.

\- No por favor, no quiero hablar de eso. – Empecé a caminar por el mismo recorrido que me había llevado hasta allí, pero Gale me cogió de la mano y yo me aparté bruscamente. No quería ningún tipo de contacto con él, aún no estaba lista. Bastante era que pudiéramos mantener una conversación a solas.

\- Katniss, de verdad quiero ayudarte.

\- No debes de ayudarme en nada. No necesito ayuda de nadie…esto, no me afecta en absoluto. – Y me giré para continuar con mi propósito, salir de aquel verde que me rodeaba. No quería tener un disgusto en uno de los sitios donde más paz recibía, no.

\- ¡No sé a quién pretendes engañar! – Gritó Gale – llevo tres años sin verte pero te conozco demasiado bien... – por su voz y el ruido de sus pasos, supe que había acelerado para llegar hasta mí. Pero nuestra conversación siguió en ese ritmo, yo caminando deprisa y huyendo de él, que iba detrás de mí.

\- Pues…poco me conoces entonces.

\- ¿En serio no te molesta ni un poco que Peeta se vaya a casar con otra?

\- No. – ¿Pero a qué venía este comportamiento de "me resbala todo" cuando la noche anterior sentía morirme al escuchar las palabras de Annie? Estaba claro que lo mío no era ser actriz.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó siguiéndome – Oye mira, quizás esto que te vaya a decir suena un poco raro… – llegó hasta mi lado porque yo decidí bajar el ritmo, mis fuerzas por huir se habían esfumado –…pero, jamás me he imaginado a Peeta con una chica. A no ser que esa chica fueras tú, claro.

Lo miré de reojo y suspiré mientras dejaba mi arco y mis flechas en el árbol en el que siempre las depositaba. Él se paró esperando a que yo dijera algo pero no fue así y continué con mi camino.

\- Katniss, sé que duele. – dijo volviendo otra vez a mi lado. La verdad es que me estaba poniendo enferma.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Le grité girándome, tomándole desprevenido y parándome en seco - ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que eso duele, eh? – mi respiración había aumentado en cuanto a intensidad a causa de mi enfado.

\- Porque yo sé lo que es eso. – Mi mirada resultó impaciente por conocer su respuesta – no hablo de bodas. Hablo de…saber que no vas a ser el elegido.

No sé porque ni cómo. Pero me sentí la peor persona del mundo en aquel momento. Había sido un golpe bastante duro y no era justo que jugara con eso. No en una circunstancia como esa, en la que mi estado de ánimo colgaba de un hilo. No quise mirarlo con resentimiento pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Quería echarme en cara que él no había sido el elegido? ¿Justo ese día? Podría haberse esperado para así hundirme del todo.

\- No me mires así. No lo digo para que te sientas mal, si no para que entiendas lo que quiero decir. Por eso no creo que te importe una mierda todo eso de la boda.

Aun así sus palabras me habían dolido y me habían hecho sentir culpable de algo que ni si quiera había hecho. Porque yo no elegí. No elegí a quién necesitaba para sobrevivir, como una vez dijo Gale. Simplemente, el transcurso del tiempo hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que me aportaba uno y otro. Y había muchas diferencias. Lo de Peeta siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que tardó en resurgir de mi interior y yo no me daba cuenta. Pero eso ya da igual, porque mi chico del pan no está aquí y se va a casar con otra chica.

Miré a Gale por última ocasión y decidí avanzar para llegar a casa de una vez por todas. Gale se quedó atrás por lo que supe ya no estaba siguiéndome. Al abrir la puerta de mi hogar, Finnick Jr. corrió para abrazarme y yo lo cogí para llevarlo hasta mi pecho. Un sonoro ósculo reboto en mi mejilla, lo miré extrañada y le pregunté el porqué de aquella bienvenida tan cariñosa mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

\- Es que Jo me ha dicho que tita Katniss está triste… - me dijo en el oído.

Lo que me faltaba. Visualicé como Johanna estaba cortando zanahorias al lado de Annie y Sae y le dediqué una mirada de odio que no alcanzó ver.

\- Eh, ¡Katniss! – Me gritó Annie – Perdóname por no despertarte esta mañana, es que te veías tan tranquila y tan a gusto que…

\- Tranquila – dejé a Finnick Jr. en el suelo para que este pudiera correr hacia el comedor - ¿Dónde habéis estado?

\- Hemos estado dando una vuelta por el Distrito – dijo Sae mientras echaba trozos de verdura en la olla hirviendo – podrías haberte venido.

\- ¿Y Haymitch? – pregunté con extrañeza.

\- A mitad del paseo se fue – declaró Annie mientras pelaba una cebolla – dijo que se encontraba mal.

\- Pues en ese caso voy a su casa a ver qué hace. Ahora vuelvo.

Y sin dudarlo, crucé mi puerta de madera para dar unos cuantos rápidos pasos y llegar hasta la suya. Volví a picar de la misma manera que en la mañana, pero Haymitch no me respondía. Me estaba empezando a preocupar porque mi antiguo mentor siempre me avisaba con un "Ya voy, preciosa" en los casos que tardaba en abrirme. Pero esta vez no tuve contestación y eso me molestó. Hasta que se me ocurrió la idea de entrar por la puerta de atrás, no sin antes pasar por la zona en la que aquellos malditos gansos habitaban. Corrí todo el recorrido, como si un campo de minas se tratara, no quería que aquellos gansos me vinieran a pedir comida. Subí los dos escalones y abrí la puerta que se encontraba sin el cerrojo puesto. Cuando dejé detrás la cocina y llegué al comedor, mi mirada se fijó directamente en el sofá en el que Haymitch siempre estaba. Por supuesto con una botella, no precisamente de agua, en la mano. Pero en ese sofá no había nadie.

\- ¿Haymitch? – grité dudosa.

Un sonido proveniente del piso de arriba me hizo correr. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta que llegué a la puerta de su habitación que se encontraba medio abierta. Ni si quiera pedí permiso para entrar, así que la abrí de un golpe que asustó al hombre que habitaba en el cuarto.

\- ¡Haymitch! – exclamé hasta sentarme en el filo de la cama.

Mi antiguo mentor estaba con los ojos cerrados y con un gesto de dolor que me resultó impactante. Jamás lo había visto así. Bueno, había visto vídeos suyos en sus juegos donde había recibido millones de heridas que parecían doler. Y bastante. Pero nunca lo había visto con ninguna dolencia así, en vivo. Haymitch siempre alardeaba de su bienestar a pesar de beber como un cosaco. Pero esta vez su aspecto no era para nada como el que solía tener. Su piel se caracterizaba por un tono amarillento que me espantó a simple vista. De su frente no paraban de caer gotas de sudor y su respiración se veía entrecortada por los escalofríos que iban y venían.

\- ¿Haymitch? – Volví a llamarlo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió los ojos y tosió gravemente.

\- Te voy a…denunciar…por allanamiento de morada. – dijo en un susurro.

\- Oh, vamos… deja de hacer el imbécil. ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada – volvió a toser.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Te has visto la cara?

\- Tú tan amable como siempre, preciosa.

\- Yo nunca fui amable…para eso estaba Peeta. – le dije mientras le deposité una mano en su frente. – Haymitch estás ardiendo.

\- Sí lo sé…son como…ataques que me dan pero se me pasan rápido.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que te ocurre?

\- No.

Bufé enfadada.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste? Estoy cansada de que ocultéis cosas y luego me entere así, pum. De golpe.

Por su mirada supe que se arrepentía de no haberme contado lo de Peeta. Me bisbisó un "Lo siento" y yo negué con la cabeza. Sabíamos de lo que hablábamos sin ni si quiera nombrarlo.

\- ¿Esas son las pastillas que te tomas? – le pregunté tomando una caja que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado con un vaso de agua.

\- Sí…ya me las he tomado.

\- Bien, pues…no me moveré de aquí.

\- Oh vamos. Estoy bien – dijo levantando la voz y volviendo a toser. – Mañana estaré como nuevo ya verás. Y ahora ves a atender a tus huéspedes.

\- No, Haymitch. Hasta que no esté la comida no me iré… y así podré traerte un plato de estofado que están preparando Sae, Annie y Johanna.

\- Eres muy tozuda – refunfuñó entre dientes.

\- Ahí sí que te doy la razón – sonreí – espera, voy a ponerte una toallita húmeda en la frente.

Y dicho eso, fui al lavabo y cogí una de las toallas para mojarla con agua fría. Al volver a la habitación se la coloqué en la zona y apreté levemente. Haymitch había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y supe que realmente no se encontraba nada bien. Fruncí el ceño con desasosiego y fue cuando el sonido del teléfono me estremeció. Susurré un "ahora vuelvo" a mi antiguo mentor que, parece ser, que no se enteró de la llamada y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni en quién podría ser, lo descolgué.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté agachándome para colocarme bien los cordones de las botas pero con el aparato aún en mi oído.

\- ¿Haym…? ¿Katniss?

Y me levanté de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos dejando los cordones tal y como estaban. El corazón me iba a salir por la boca en el instante en el que pronunció mi nombre. Su voz. Era él. Era Peeta. Mi Peeta. Mi chico del pan. Dios. Tan solo él podría hacerme temblar de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Mi nombre en su boca era música para mis oídos y hacía bastante tiempo que no lo escuchaba. Tragué saliva inconscientemente y cerré los ojos.

\- Hola Peeta… – contesté nerviosa.

¿Cuántos minutos pasaron? ¿Dos, tres? Pero fueron unos minutos de un silencio que retumbaba en mi oreja y me hacía estremecer. Hasta que por fin habló.

\- Perdona es que…Haymitch siempre suele coger el teléfono.

\- Em…sí, ya. Es que… – tartamudeé – no se encuentra bien y está en su cama.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó preocupado. No pude evitar que el sentimiento de ternura me invadiera. Peeta quería mucho a Haymitch. Habíamos pasado demasiado cosas juntos y para mí, ellos dos eran mi verdadera familia.

\- No lo sé – le dije con sinceridad – hoy mismo me ha confesado que no es la primera vez que le ocurre.

\- Por favor… – me cortó – si empeora o le pasa algo, avísame. No dudaré en volver.

\- C-Cla-ro… – dije otra vez balbuceando – yo…te avisaré.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – cuestionó sorprendiéndome.

 _«_ _Mal. Fatal. Echándote de menos_ _»_.

\- Bien. – Mentí – con Sae y con Haymitch, ya sabes. ¿Y… tú? – me atreví a preguntar.

\- Bien, también.

\- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? – le pregunté sin ni si quiera haberlo pensado. Cerré los ojos arrepintiéndome en el acto.

\- No – mintió – bueno…por tu forma de preguntar, creo que ya sé a qué te refieres.

¿Por mi forma de preguntar? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? ¿Tal vez mi molestia se había notado?

\- Uh… ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Así que ya lo sabes – dijo evadiendo mi pregunta.

\- Sí…- musité.

\- Ah. ¿Y quién…?

\- Annie. Han venido a pasar tres días conmigo. – contesté cambiando de tema. No quería hablar de eso con él, bastante ya la había cagado insinuándole que me lo confesara.

\- ¿Quiénes? – sonaba interesado.

\- Annie, Finnick Jr., Johanna y…Gale. – este último lo mencioné con cierta duda.

\- ¿Gale? – Oh, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Su voz había cambiado por una mucho más dura y…me atrevería a decir que sonó como molesto.

\- Sí, estamos intentando arreglar las cosas. Bueno…yo estoy intentando arreglar las cosas conmigo misma. Ya me entiendes.

\- Supongo que sí – dijo apenado.

Y otra vez aquellos minutos de silencio incómodo.

\- Peeta… ¿Te das cuenta del tiempo que hace que no escucho tu voz? – le confesé sin poder evitarlo. Sin querer, me apoyé en la pared y dejé que todo mi cuerpo se relajara soltando un suspiro. – Es duro para mí…

\- Lo sé. Para mí también es duro Katniss… – Mi estómago me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y esa contestación la recibí como una suave caricia de sus ásperos dedos. – pero es lo mejor.

La caricia se convirtió en un puñetazo. Y vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Eh, Peeta? ¿Para ti? Porque para mí no… – me atreví a responder.

\- Para los dos – concluyó.

\- ¿Para los dos? – Reí irónicamente – Para los dos… si para ti lo mejor es no poder dormir por las noches, no poder ni si quiera…

\- Yo aún no duermo bien por las noches – me cortó. – Pero sé que es la única manera de protegerte. No hay otra forma.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la única forma de protegerme? – le pregunté con un nudo en la garganta. Sentía que no iba a poder más, las lágrimas ya se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. – Estando aquí…conmigo.

\- No.

\- ¡Sí! – Grité – Peeta…

\- No, Katniss…

\- Quédate conmigo… - le rogué con desesperación.

\- No pu-e-edo. – balbuceó. – debo de colgar Katniss.

\- Está bien… – ya estaba cansada. No podía luchar más contra algo que no estaba a mi alcance.

\- Si ocurre algo con Haymitch…mantenme informado.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Adiós…

\- Adiós. – y colgó.

Dejándome allí, escuchando el pitido típico que suena detrás del interfono cuando acaba una conversación. Dejándome con mis lágrimas involuntarias cayendo por mis mejillas. Dejándome rota y desvalida.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui cayendo lentamente apoyada en la pared. Al topar con el suelo me agarré a mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro mojado en ellas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**  
 **¡También espero que disfrutéis del día de mañana y que tengáis un muy buen inicio del nuevo año!  
Muchas gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo para leer mi historia, para mí significa mucho.**

 **¡Feliz 2016! Saludos.**

M.A.


	4. El naranja de Peeta

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.IV.**

 **EL NARANJA DE PEETA**

Mis ojos se mantenían fijos en el suelo mientras oía como Haymitch absorbía con mucho cuidado el caldo del cocido que había preparado Sae con la ayuda de Annie y Johanna. De aquel tazón salía un abundante humo vaporoso, por lo que supuse que la lengua de mi antiguo mentor no debía de estar pasándolo nada bien. Aquel caldo debía de quemar y bastante. Seguramente sus papilas gustativas ya no sabían diferenciar de lo salado a lo dulce o incluso lo agrio. Que por cierto, así era como me encontraba yo. Con un gusto agrio en el paladar que no me dejaba ni tragar saliva. Escuché un murmullo quejoso de mi acompañante y observé como dejaba el cuenco al lado de la cama, junto a la mesita. Su aspecto había mejorado en la última hora de una forma brutal. El amarillento semblante que poseía apenas unos minutos, había desaparecido. Un lila azulado continuaba como protagonista en la zona de sus párpados pero en sus ojos había vuelto el color que me hacía saber que se encontraba mucho mejor. Y por su postura y sus ganas de zamparse aquel cocido también lo supe. Mi madre y mi hermana Prim siempre decían que una buena recuperación iba de la mano del retorno de un buen apetito. Parece ser que las pastillas le habían hecho efecto, tal y como él mismo me dijo al encontrarle retorciéndose de dolor ese medio día. Haymitch me observaba recostado sobre la cabecera de su cama, con un cojín de por medio para que su espalda no sufriera.

\- Deberías empezar con las verduras y el pollo – manifesté al ver su frustración por no poder seguir comiendo.

\- Ese caldo casi me mata, ¡quema cómo el mismísimo demonio! – dijo destapándose con el edredón y llevando su mano a la frente para retirar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaban a caer. – ¿Y tú? ¿Es que no piensas comer? Sae nos trajo casi la mitad de la olla…

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Esa frase la he escuchado tantas veces saliendo de tu boca que ya me resulta hasta normal. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas un gran rato callada y mirando al suelo.

\- Peeta ha llamado. – dije sin ni si quisiera pensarlo. – Y…he hablado con él.

Mi antiguo mentor me observaba con gran expectación. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, creería que sus ojos iban a salir de sus propias orbitas.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Ha llamado aquí? – Asentí lentamente – ¡Maldición! Ya le dije que la próxima vez le llamaría yo…

No quise hacerlo pero le dediqué una mirada llena de rabia. Tanto secretismo estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que quedaba en el interior de mi ser, pero al fijar mis ojos en los de Haymitch, mis ganas de replicar se esfumaron en milésimas de segundos. Exhalé el poco oxígeno que parecía haber en la habitación y me levanté de aquel silloncito feo de un color ocre espantoso. "Pero no olvides lo cómodo que es…" me decía Haymitch más de una vez. Ahora la que se sentía frustrada era yo. Caminé de un lado a otro, cabizbaja. Realmente parecía un león enjaulado muerto de hambre y ansioso por cazar una de sus ricas víctimas.

\- Suéltalo. – dijo leyéndome el pensamiento. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Sabía que no quería discutir a causa de su reciente estado. Pero me paré en seco y esta vez, fui como un huracán invencible. Expulsando toda la bilis que tenía guardada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y la conversación con Peeta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- Estoy harta. Harta de todo esto. – Confesé – Harta de que todos vosotros sepáis de él y yo…sea la última en enterarme de cualquier cosa que lo relacione. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que…que se iba a comprometer? – Nadie sabría nunca cómo dolía soltar aquella última frase. Por eso tuve que inspirar con fuerza para poder decirlo. Porque hay veces en la vida que no estás preparada para que de tu boca salgan ciertas palabras. Porque al pronunciarlas, las haces realidad. Y te lo crees. Más bien, tienes que empezar a creértelo, porque es verdad. Aunque tú no quieras. Como cuando murió Prim. Cuando me desperté en aquella cama de sábanas blancas después de la explosión y mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi madre. Miré a Haymitch y la volví a mirar a ella. Y lo supe. Llamé a mi madre, preguntándole de manera indirecta por mi hermana. Pero ella seguía hablándome de la curación de mis quemaduras, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual. Y en aquel momento noté como un trozo de mi alma escapaba por mi garganta.

\- Te lo iba a decir pero… – continuó Haymitch incorporándose en la cama.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo? – reí amargadamente. Después se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Miré hacia el otro lado de la pared y me centré en el dibujo del papel pintado que decoraba las cuatro paredes. Apreté mis labios con fuerza y volví a mirar a mi ex mentor.

\- Fue hace dos semanas – me sorprendió – dijo que tenía algo que decirme, algo que me iba a chocar. Y joder si me chocó. Es demasiado joven como para casarse con alguien que conoce de apenas hace unos meses. Le pregunté que si estaba seguro de todo aquello y me dijo que sí, que sabía lo que hacía. Le pregunté por ti pero…

\- Decidió esquivarme. Como lo ha hecho antes, en el teléfono. – Interrumpí.

\- No creo que sea eso. Sólo que el chico te ha querido demasiado. Y estoy cien por cien seguro de que lo sigue haciendo. Aun teniendo una nueva vida en el capitolio y aun teniendo a alguien nuevo a su lado. Significas tanto para él que ha querido salir de tu vida de la forma más rápida posible.

\- No sé qué significa eso. – contesté con sinceridad.

\- Ya conoces a Peeta, preciosa. Su inseguridad siempre lo ha caracterizado, nunca ha confiado en sí mismo. Ni si quiera saliendo vivo dos veces de la Arena. Ni si quiera enfrentándose a tributos profesionales que podrían haber acabado con vosotros incluso con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ya veo la confianza que nos tenías… – sonreí con una mueca.

\- Al principio no daba nada por vosotros pero en seguida supe que eráis especiales. Los dos. Oye Katniss… – continuó – Sé de primera mano que tú lo necesitas a él, pero él necesita estar lejos de ti para estar bien. Eso es todo.

¿Y por qué tenía que ser así? Me quedé con ganas de lanzarle aquella pregunta. Todo era demasiado complicado para lo sencillo que podía llegar a ser. Pero nadie sería el mismo después de lo que ocurrió hacía tres años, porque eso lo cambió todo. Lo fácil se hizo difícil y lo asequible se hizo inalcanzable. En Panem reinaba la tranquilidad y la paz que buscábamos durante muchos años, es cierto. Pero todas las consecuencias de aquello, ardía en cada una de las víctimas de la rebelión. Miles de familias habían perdido a sus seres más queridos, habían perdido sus hogares y sus objetos más preciados. Por mucho que todo aquello se reconstruyera, los recuerdos iban a perdurar para siempre en aquellos cuerpos. Por ejemplo, los míos se encontraban en cada una de mis cicatrices y quemaduras. Una me recordaba a Prim, otra a Finnick, otra a Rue, otra a Boggs y podría continuar nombrando a cada uno de ellos. Lo único que pudo consolarme es que no lucharon en vano, puesto que conseguimos nuestro objetivo. Al menos el infravalorado Sinsajo hizo algo de provecho.

Decidí que ya estaba cansada de aquella conversación. No quería pensar en nada más. Recordé a Haymitch que debía de acabarse todo el plato para recuperar fuerzas y también de que me avisara por teléfono en el caso de que le pasara cualquier cosa. Me despedí de él y me dirigí a mi hogar donde todos me esperaban. Le pedí a Gale y a Johanna que acompañaran a Haymitch para no dejarlo solo y ellos sólo obedecieron. Después Finnick Jr. me convenció para pasar la tarde junto a él y llevarle a cazar aquellas ardillas que le había prometido. Annie decidió acompañarnos y dimos un largo paseo por el bosque. Mi amiga pelirroja me preguntó varias veces por mi estado puesto que se había percatado de que algo no iba bien. Pero sinceramente, no me apetecía en absoluto explicarle la conversación con Peeta. Ya le informaría más adelante, si eso. El niño no paraba de correr y de vez en cuando se paraba para coger algunas de las piedras y lanzarlas al río. Se le veía feliz e inevitablemente me recordó a mí cuando tenía su edad y mi padre me recargaba en sus hombros mientras dábamos largos paseos por la misma zona. De mientras, Annie me hablaba sobre una historia que Johanna le había contado esa misma mañana, pero yo no la escuchaba. Sólo asentía con la cabeza y mis ojos no se apartaban del pequeño Finnick por si…Exacto. Lo que más temía en aquel momento se había hecho realidad. Corrí hacia Finnick gritando su nombre cuando vi su piernecita metida entre unas rocas del río que tenían una pequeña separación. El niño de pelo rubio empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y algo en mí hizo un _click_ extraño. Quizás un instinto protector incontrolable que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se apoderaba de mí. Retiré cuidadosamente la pierna de Finnick y la saqué de aquel agujero. Levanté al niño del suelo y lo llevé a mi pecho, reposando mi mano en su cabecita. Annie llegó segundos después preocupada y dejé que me arrebatara al niño de los brazos. Finnick Jr. seguía llorando pero supuse que era por el susto que se había llevado ya que su pierna no presentaba ninguna señal de que estuviera rota o dañada. Nos aseguramos de que estuviera bien y decidimos que lo mejor era volver a casa. Nuestro plan de cazar esas ardillas ya lo haríamos más adelante.

Al llegar, Annie metió a Finnick Jr. en la ducha ya que se había manchado de barro durante el paseo. Siempre me había preguntado cómo un niño podía ensuciarse tanto en unos pocos minutos. Supongo que era porque nunca estaban realmente quietos. Recuerdo cómo mi madre me decía que yo misma la sacaba de quicio porque siempre volvía del bosque hecha un desastre. Pero casi todas las veces que ocurría era porque Gale me tiraba en la tierra y jugábamos a luchar como si fuéramos salvajes.

Mi cuerpo también me pedía a gritos un baño relajante así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me adentré al lavabo. Llené la bañera con agua caliente, me desnudé y me metí sintiendo cada uno de mis poros abrirse. Me recogí el pelo con un moño mal hecho y cerré los ojos adentrándome en las profundidades de mis pensamientos. Sentía la calidez del agua caliente que cubría la zona de mis pechos y eso me reconfortaba. Pasaron unos minutos cuando escuché como la puerta se abría paulatinamente. Sospeché que era mi amiga pelirroja, por lo cual no me asusté ni me extrañó. Seguramente iba a preguntarme donde había toallas limpias o donde podía encontrar más pastillas de jabón. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntar a Annie qué era lo que necesitaba, pude comprobar por mí misma de que no era ella. Era él.

Me ahogué justo en el instante que tragaba mi propia saliva y me giré lo más rápido posible para cerrar los ojos y musitar un _«_ _Esto no es real_ _»_ _._ Claro que no era real. Estaba dándole la espalda a aquella puerta que se había abierto por arte de mi imaginación. Volví a asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto y que estaba delirando pero él seguía allí parado, observándome. Mi piel respondió de forma instantánea y todo aquel calor vivificante a causa del agua caliente, desapareció convirtiéndose en un frío prácticamente entumecido. Mis brazos se pasaron por encima de mis pechos, ocultándome. Aunque el jabón hecho por Sae había creado un burbujeo blanco bastante denso y la bañera estaba cubierta de una capa completamente opaca. Si era verdad que él, mi chico del pan, se encontraba a un metro de mí en el cuarto de baño, le sería imposible ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Mi cuello estaba a punto de romperse por la posición en la que me encontraba, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Él notó mi incomodidad así que avanzó un par de pasos y se puso justo a mi lado. Sus ojos azules que tanto me habían embaucado, no se apartaron de los míos. Pero es que los míos tampoco querían apartarse de los suyos. A pesar de no poder verme a mí misma, sabía que estaba temblando. Y no precisamente por baja temperatura. Me fijé en aquella línea de su mandíbula que…Oh Dios. Él mismo percibía que me sentía demasiado débil con tan sólo mirarlo. Peeta no se movía. Es más, parecía que ni respiraba. Se agachó de cuclillas de repente para ponerse a mi misma altura. Intenté tragar otra vez pero mi laringe estaba completamente seca. Sus manos se posaron al filo de mi bañera y yo sin ni si quiera cavilar, puse una mano mojada encima de la suya. Mi mirada se fijó en aquellos dedos ásperos pero sabía que sus caricias eran de lo más dulces y delicadas. Suena contradictorio, lo sé. No obstante con Peeta sentía todo aquello, sentimientos que chocaban constantemente, que me dijeron un día no pero hoy me dicen sí. Abrí la boca para intentar decir una palabra, sin embargo su dedo índice de la mano derecha lo evitó. Me tocaba el labio inferior observándolo como si él mismo lo estuviera estudiando detenidamente. Como si supiera que era de su propiedad. Por un segundo pensaba que me iba a desmayar allí mismo, en la bañera. Aquellos movimientos lentos y persuasivos me aniquilaban de manera inconsciente. Y ni si quiera habíamos pasado más allá de unos pequeños e insignificantes mimos. Insignificantes pero tan intensos como los besos en la Arena. Aquellos besos que Gale podría haberme dado pero necesitaba unos mil años para superar las sensaciones que afloraban en mi cuerpo. No mil años, una eternidad. No supe cómo ni cuándo pero sus manos ya se encontraban en mis hombros, masajeándolos. Se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa de cuadros abierta, dejando ver la camiseta blanca de cuello de pico.

Pero aquella imagen desapareció de repente. Ahora me encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con el sonido de mis gritos bajo el agua. Intenté respirar pero no pude. Sus manos ahora posadas en mi cuello me hundían en el interior de la bañera, apretando con una fuerza indomable. Esta vez sería imposible escapar. Forcejeé todo lo que pude para que mi cabeza sobrepasara aquella capa opaca pero se me hacía inalcanzable. De unas caricias que me estaban dejando casi sin respiración, a intentar quitarme la vida de una de las formas más angustiosas.

¿Sería siempre así con él?

Sin embargo, cuando mi cerebro no pudo aguantar más por la falta de oxígeno, comprendí algo que estaría conmigo eternamente. Llegué a la conclusión de que no me importaba irme al otro lado si me encontraba entre los brazos de Peeta. Aunque él fuera el propio causante de ello. Resultaba patético pensar así pero era lo único importante que me quedaba. Junto a Haymitch, claro. Pero este último se las apañaría sin mí. Yo en cambio, no podría apañármelas sin Peeta. Es como un pez que se muerde la cola y gira una y otra vez. Mi forma de ser me hizo odiar a aquellas personas que se encontraban como yo me encontraba ahora. En mi madurez, siempre me había preguntado cómo alguien podía depender tanto de otro alguien, cuando lo único que necesitamos es a nosotros mismos y algún que otro pilar. Que en mi caso eran mis padres y por supuesto Prim. Pero pender de un hilo porque otra persona no esté contigo es bastante duro. Y vergonzoso. Aun así, ya me daba igual. Cualquier persona podía ser testigo de que yo necesitaba a Peeta, tanto como respirar.

Y con ese pensamiento, sólo presentí la oscuridad.

 _«_ _Katniss_ _»_ _._

 _«_ _Katniss, joder_ _»_ _._

 _«¡_ _Katniss despierta!_ _»_ _._

Inspiré profundamente adueñándome de todo el oxígeno que reinaba en el cuarto de baño. Allí volvía a estar, pero esta vez con las manos mojadas de Annie en mis mejillas. Estaba completamente aturdida y desorientada. Tosiendo sin control, volví a mirar a mi amiga que me acariciaba y me observaba con los ojos aguosos. Al respirar el pecho me dolía y sentí que todo lo de mi alrededor daba vueltas. Cerré los párpados intentando tranquilizarme. Después de unos segundos, Annie comenzó a hablar pero yo ni si quiera podía oírla. Sólo me giraba de un lado para otro buscando aquel cuerpo que estaba conmigo hacía apenas unos segundos, el mismo que con sus brazos fuertes había intentado matarme.

\- …Y joder, creía que te habías ahogado – me despertó Annie con una voz llena de ansiedad y pesadumbre.

\- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? – pregunté mareada.

\- Pues lo que te he dicho. Que te encontrado bajo la bañera, y al ver que no subías me he asustado y he podido ver como estabas ahogándote tú misma. ¡Te he sacado en cuanto me he dado cuenta! Joder Katniss…te has desmayado en la bañera y podrías haber muerto.

Y me abrazó sin importarle que se estaba llenando de agua. Yo temblaba, esta vez de frío ya que el agua estaba congelada. ¿Tantos minutos había estado así?

\- No vuelvas hacerme algo así. Por favor te lo pido. – suspiró deshaciendo el abrazo y levantándome de la bañera para envolverme con una toalla grande de color crema. – Tápate bien, voy a buscarte algo cómodo. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

Así que todo había sido un sueño. Bajo mis pies se encontraba un gran charco de agua formado por las gotas que nacían de las puntas de mi cabello y resto de mi cuerpo. Di unos pasos y me acerqué al espejo para observar las posibles marcas que tenía en el cuello. Pero no encontré nada de eso. Mi cuello seguía intacto, con mis lunares decorando la zona y parte de las clavículas. Nada de todo aquello había sido verdad. Peeta no había venido, no me había rozado y tampoco me había estrangulado. Algo en mi interior se decepcionó y sentí un pinchazo en el estómago. Recordé que llevaba todo el día sin haber probado bocado y en un segundo mi mano se posó en mi barriga para masajearla. Justamente Annie llegó tras Finnick Jr., orgulloso de su pijama de piratas; y me tendió una camiseta ancha vieja y unas mallas de color negro con mi ropa interior debajo de éstas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre tita Katniss? – Preguntó el pequeño Finnick – ¡Mami ha hecho sopa! ¡Y carne!

\- Un plato caliente te irá bien para recuperar fuerzas – continuó Annie – por cierto, Johanna y Gale han llamado.

\- ¿Y? – la miré preocupada.

\- Tranquila, Haymitch está estupendamente. No han querido venir a cenar, se quedan allí con Haymitch y con Sae.

\- De acuerdo… – suspiré aliviada.

\- Vamos cariño, mientras Katniss se viste, nosotros vamos a poner la mesa.

Después de la cena, Annie no me dejó ayudarle a recoger la mesa. Ni tampoco a recoger la cocina. Fruncí el ceño enfadada puesto que ella era la invitada y yo me encontraba bien. Lo de antes no había sido nada. Sólo un desliz y un sueño que, esperaba que se volviera a repetir. Sólo para poder verlo. Pero Finnick me pidió que le acompañara a la cama donde dormía con su madre para que le leyera un cuento. Entré en la habitación de Prim y cogí uno de los libros de la estantería. No sin haber dejado la puerta tal y como estaba. Finnick Jr. no duró ni unos cinco minutos después de la lectura, su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Con la boca abierta y un poco de baba saliendo de sus extremos y el acompañamiento de pequeños ronquidos. Reí con una carcajada sonora pero me tapé la boca para que el niño no se despertara. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Annie que justamente iba a entrar. Le avisé de que su hijo ya estaba durmiendo profundamente y le pedí perdón lo que había sucedido en la bañera. Dicho aquello, con un "Buenas noches" me adentré en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama, tapándome con las sábanas y mirando al techo.

Se me hizo casi imposible no recordar la voz que mis oídos habían atendido con atención aquel mismo día. Seguía acordándome de la conversación e intentaba memorizar palabra por palabra. Él ya sabía que yo lo sabía. Y se había sorprendido al saber que Gale estaba aquí también. Después me confesó que era duro para él todo esto. Y por último, que no podía quedarse conmigo. ¿Qué no podía o que no quería? Porque eran verbos diferentes y no significaban lo mismo.

Si tan solo oyendo la voz de Peeta había soñado de esa forma con él, no quería ni imaginarme el día que lo tuviera frente a frente. Pero esta vez siendo real.

Los siguientes días pasaron a una velocidad indescifrable. Yo no le había contado a nadie de mi conversación con Peeta, excepto a Haymitch. No quería que Annie y Johanna me acosaran a preguntas y tampoco tenía ganas de que Gale insistiera en algo que no tenía sentido. Ya no había tenido más sueños como el que tuve en la bañera, ni tampoco me había vuelto a desmayar. Pero todas las noches me acordaba de su voz a través del teléfono.

Cuando me encontraba sola en la estación de trenes para despedirme de los chicos, le di las gracias a cada uno por haber venido. Annie me abrazó con fuerza y me hizo prometer que las iría a visitar dentro de poco. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y sonreí al imaginarme en aquellas playas que caracterizan el Distrito Cuatro. Johanna se despidió llamándome descerebrada y yo le di en el hombro con un suave codazo. Del que más me costó despedirme fue de Finnick Jr. ya que se aferraba a mi pierna llorando porque no quería irse. Según él, el Distrito Doce le gustaba mucho más porque tenía bosque y más animales. Parece ser que el pequeño no era un fanático de la pesca como principal oficio de su distrito y los peces le aburrían. Reí y le di un beso sonoro en el gordo moflete. A Gale sólo le di la mano y también le avisé de que podía venir siempre que quisiera. Él hizo un amago de abrazarme pero yo lo rechacé indirectamente. Posteriormente, los vi subirse en el tren que los llevaría de nuevo a sus hogares.

Al regresar a la Aldea de los Vencedores, suspiré mientras caminaba observando aquel cielo rosa con una mezcla de naranja. El naranja de Peeta, como siempre decía. No podía haber un color más bonito. Aparte de mi verde, claro está. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol caía en todo su esplendor. Aquella noche cenaría en casa de Haymitch ya que esa mañana nos había confesado que volvía a encontrarse un poco mal. No divisaba los síntomas del otro día pero su declaración hizo que me preocupara de todas formas. Por eso no dejé que me acompañara a la estación e hice que se despidiera de todos en su propia casa. Me alegré de llevar llaves para así poder entrar por la puerta principal, estaba cansada de entrar por la zona de los estúpidos gansos. Me tranquilicé al ver a Haymitch en su sofá favorito y sin ninguna botella en la mano. Su cabeza descansaba en el reposabrazos respirando sonoramente, señal de que estaba durmiendo como un bebé. Uno de los efectos secundarios de aquellas pastillas es que lo dejaban cao a cualquier hora del día. Lo que aún no sabía es que qué era exactamente lo que curaban aquellas pastillas. Sólo me había dicho que se las tomaba cuando le daban aquellas fiebres pero nada más. Y si había ido al médico a por la receta de aquel medicamento, es porque tenía algo que le habían diagnosticado. ¡Tan absorta en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta de todo aquello! Joder. Estaba demasiado empanada. Me hice prometer que después de la cena le preguntaría por ello.

Pero aquello nunca sucedió. Después de haber preparado el pollo con las especias que había dejado Sae en el mármol de la cocina de Haymitch, lo llamé para poner la mesa. No obstante, no obtuve respuesta. Corrí para el salón y me lo encontré en la misma posición de hacía unos minutos. Le di toquecitos con mis manos temblorosas, pronunciando su nombre. Pero Haymitch no se movía. Los ojos se me aguaron al instante y lo primero que hice fue desplazarme hasta el teléfono y llamar a una ambulancia. La señora del hospital sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y no tuvo que pedirme ningún tipo de localización. Haymitch Abernathy, la única persona en ser cosechada dos veces para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y el tributo que a los dieciséis años ganó los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre, estaba inconsciente en aquel sofá de un tapizado antiestético. No me aparté de él en todo el recorrido hasta el hospital, tampoco podía ya que mi mano parecía estar pegada a la suya por un pegamento extrafuerte. El naranja de Peeta del cielo había desaparecido y estaba siendo sustituido por el oscuro característico de las noches. Intentaba no derramar las lágrimas pero verlo en aquel estado, en aquella camilla de la ambulancia, con mil tubos alrededor…no podía rehuir de aquello. Haymitch me sacaba constantemente de quicio y la mayoría de tiempo decía cosas sin sentido. Pero era parte de mi familia. Aquel borracho de pelo canoso no me había dejado en ningún momento sola cuando nadie daba nada por mi estabilidad mental. Y esta vez no sería yo quién lo dejara desamparado y abandonado, cuando él nunca lo hizo.

En la arribada del hospital, se lo llevaron sin darme ningún tipo de explicación. Sólo tenía que esperar y esperar en aquella sala vacía de una luz tan blanca que deslumbraba y dañaba mis ojos grises. En aquel instante me acordé de que tenía que haber avisado a Sae y a…Peeta. Tal y como se lo prometí, me dijo que en el momento en que le pasara algo a Haymitch le avisara sin dudarlo. ¿Debía esperar? Quizás no era nada, quizás sólo estaba desmayado y desvanecido. No le haría venir hasta aquí sólo por eso. Seguro que tenía cosas mejores de las que preocuparse. Como la boda. Me senté en una de las sillas blancas, como las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos apoyando los codos en mis rodillas. Aquel silencio me mataba poco a poco. No escuchaba ni si quiera pasos de los enfermeros y el hospital parecía estar deshabitado. No me gustaba nada encontrarme allí, sin nadie más. Me traían demasiados recuerdos y no podía evitar pensar en cómo mi madre podía pasar tantas horas en un lugar donde nada más entrar ya te dolía la cabeza. Pero ella siempre me dijo que era por vocación, una vocación que heredó Prim. Si todo hubiera sido diferente quizás mi hermana se encontraría por uno de estos pasillos, trabajando. O estaría a mi lado, con su bata de ayudante y animándome. Diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que Haymitch era duro como un roble. Después de haber avisado a Sae, llamé a Annie y a Johanna que ya se encontraban en casa. Les dije que las llamaba sólo para informarlas puesto que aún no me habían confirmado nada. Johanna se maldijo entre dientes porque había pasado el mismo día que ellos se habían ido y no estaban aquí para acompañarlo. Yo sólo le dije que no se preocupara porque Haymitch no iba a estar solo. Aunque el cansancio o el hambre me consumiera poco a poco. No pensaba moverme de allí. Y lo más probable es que iba a pasar toda la madrugada entre esas paredes tan deprimentes. Cuando Annie volvió a ponerse al teléfono, no dudé en pedírselo.

\- Annie necesito que me hagas un favor… – le dije sonando como una súplica.

\- Dime, Katniss…lo que quieras.

\- Necesito que llames a Peeta y le informes de esto. – Paré por unos segundos – Sé que te preguntarás el porqué pero creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. Haymitch es su familia.

\- No te preocupes – me contestó – pero podrías hacerlo tú, así…

\- Annie – le corté – por favor.

\- Está bien. Perdona – lamentó – ahora mismo le llamo.

Bastante cobarde. Cargándole el muerto a Annie. Pero es que no me veía con fuerzas de volver a hablar con él. No quería volver a decaer y a decirle cuanto lo echaba de menos. Y en estos momentos me hacía demasiada falta. Después de aquello, llamé a Effie porque sabía que si no la avisaba se iba a enfadar y de verdad. Casi me dejó sorda por el grito agónico que salió a través del teléfono, pero sonreí al volver a escuchar aquella voz gritona y de pito. Le dije que no hacía falta venir y que en cuanto me informaran de algo la llamaría sin vacilar.

Las horas pasaban lentas y aquella noche se me hizo eterna. No podía parar de dar vueltas por la sala. Me sentaba y me levantaba a caminar. Y así unas cuantas veces. Varias enfermeras se acercaron para preguntarme si quería café, pero yo negué con la cabeza. El café sólo me pondría más nerviosa. Maldito Haymitch, me las iba a pagar pero bien. Todo aquel sufrimiento para que luego fuera un tonto desmayo. _«_ _Ojalá_ _»_ pensé en mi interior.

Mientras observaba por el ventanal del pasillo como las nubes iban apareciendo mientras la oscuridad de la noche desaparecía a causa del inminente amanecer, alguien tocó mi hombro haciendo que me espantara. No es que hubiera sido una buena noche, pero supe que con aquel tacto me avisarían de que algo no iba bien. Me volteé para ver de quién se trataba y detrás de mí se encontraba un señor de pelo canoso con barba extensa y ojos azules de un mar intenso. Me sacaba bastante altura por lo que mi cabeza tuvo que levantarse levemente para poder ver su rostro con precisión. El hombre me conocía, sabía perfectamente quién era por su forma de mirarme. Pero yo a él no, ni si quiera me sonaba su cara. Y me extrañaba, porque no lo había visto en ningún hospital anteriormente. Supuse que sería el doctor puesto que llevaba una larga bata blanca y en su cuello colgaba un estetoscopio de metal.

\- Katniss Everdeen – dijo con cierto orgullo en sus ojos – Al fin la conozco. Es un honor.

Yo lo miraba de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Iba a tardar mucho en decirme dónde estaba Haymitch?

\- No creo que sea un honor conocerme. – le repliqué.

\- Hombre…usted es el Sinsajo, es el símbolo de la rebelión.

\- Fui – corregí. – Mire Doctor… – achiné los ojos para poder leer bien la placa que estaba enganchada cerca del bolsillo de la bata – Doctor Benjamin. Sólo estoy aquí para saber cómo está Haymitch, lo demás es secundario. – dije con una mirada que le hizo saber cuan desesperada estaba.

\- Lo sé. El señor Haymitch se encuentra estable, pero necesita descansar. Lo hemos ingresado en una de las habitaciones para que esté en observación las veinticuatro horas. Supongo que usted es la única que acompaña al paciente – asentí con tristeza. Haymitch no tenía a nadie. Su madre y su hermano menor estaban muertos y los únicos que estábamos con él éramos Peeta, Effie, Sae y yo. – También supongo que estará al corriente de su expediente clínico.

Esta vez negué con la cabeza y mis facciones de desconcierto le dieron la respuesta de mi malestar.

\- Sabrá que no es la primera vez que le pasa…

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé – interrumpí – pero jamás me comentó nada de lo que tiene. Porque tiene algo, ¿no? – pregunté con un murmullo.

\- El señor Haymitch ha venido más de una vez para hacerse pruebas y exámenes del funcionamiento de su hígado. Por los síntomas que presenta, está claro que es una enfermedad hepática. Y los resultados han dado positivo.

Vaya, eso sonaba mucho más grave que lo de un simple desmayo.

\- Por la mierda del alcohol…- susurré sin que el propio doctor me escuchara.

\- Las náuseas junto con los mareos, las fiebres y la ictericia son clave en este tipo de dolencias.

\- ¿Se…pondrá bien? – pregunté rápidamente.

\- Pues si no hace reposo y no hace exactamente lo que nosotros le digamos, una enfermedad hepática crónica de este tipo puede acabar en cirrosis. Y señorita Katniss, la cirrosis es la última fase.

\- Está bien. Lo entiendo. – no quería escuchar más. Quería largarme de allí y salir a tomar aire. Lo necesitaba.

\- Haymitch ha de recurrir a un cambio de vida completamente nuevo. Por supuesto que nada de alcohol, una dieta saludable con poca sal en las comidas y tomarse los medicamentos que le hemos recetado.

\- Sí…de acuerdo. – Ahora tendría que estar cuidando de él y hacer de vigilante todo el día. Eso nos iba a llevar a más de una discusión por su maldita cabezonería, joder. Me mandará a la mierda en cuanto le diga que se tiene que venir a mi casa por unos días, porque es lo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- Puede irse a casa si quiere a descansar. Haymitch no despertará, por el momento.

\- No, me quedaré aquí.

\- Tiene una cafetería disponible en la planta cero del edificio. Por cierto, soldado Everdeen, ha sido un placer conocerla – me sorprendió tendiéndome la mano. Yo la acepté sin ganas agradeciéndole el trato hacia Haymitch y me di media vuelta para salir de aquella sala que cada vez se me hacía más pequeña.

El aire fresco de la mañana me llenó los pulmones nada más pisar la calle. Me hundí en mi propia chaqueta poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos para entrar un poco en calor. El sol comenzaba a salir y sonaban los pájaros cantarines que siempre me daban los buenos días. Me di la vuelta para observar aquel bloque con paredes blancas y ventanales enormes. Lo habían reconstruido después de todo lo pasó, justo cuando nos enviaron al Distrito Trece. Los recuerdos volvieron a mi cabeza sin quererlo y me jugaron otra mala pasada.

El Distrito Ocho. Aquel distrito que se levantó y se rebeló justo el día en que Peeta me pidió matrimonio. Aquel distrito al que fui para visitar a las víctimas de los bombardeos por parte del Capitolio. Dónde aquellos bombardeos no iban ni si quiera dirigidos a mí, pero sí al hospital donde se encontraban los heridos de la rebelión. Aún siento dolor por haber presenciado esa escena en la cual no pudimos rescatar a ninguno de ellos. El edificio se derrumbó ante mis ojos y yo por mucho que corriese, no conseguiría nada. Aquellos heridos no eran ninguna amenaza y me enfurecí como nunca antes lo había hecho. La cólera me quemaba por dentro y me juré a mí misma que mataría a Snow y que bajo mi responsabilidad, ningún inocente más moriría. Por supuesto, esto último no fue así.

Cuando comenzó a hacerse de noche, mis fuerzas estaban completamente anuladas. Durante todo el día sólo había comido un sándwich, aunque tampoco es que tuviera un gran apetito. Me llamaron para avisarme de que Haymitch ya se había despertado. Al entrar en la habitación, vi cómo discutía con una de las enfermeras ya que ésta le obligaba a orinar en una cuña que sostenía en la mano. No pude aguantar la risa ante tal espectáculo porque la cara de Haymitch era un verdadero poema. Gritaba enfadadísimo, preguntándole a la enfermera si ésta la veía como un anciano que no podía ni si quiera ir al lavabo. La enfermera lo intentaba tranquilizar diciendo que no se alterara, que tomara reposo. Al verme en la puerta le hice un gesto para decirle que no se preocupara y que ya me encargaba yo. La mujer de pelo corto rubia bufó cansada y salió de la habitación.

\- ¡Lo que me faltaba! – Continuaba Haymitch - ¡Qué me trataran como si fuera un puto viejo!

\- Escúchame Haymitch, más vale que no te alteres – le amenacé sentándome al filo de la cama – Menuda nochecita me has hecho pasar…

\- Lo sé. Perdóname, preciosa. No volverá a ocurrir. – No sé por qué pero me acordé de Finnick Jr. Aquel comportamiento era de un crío que prometía algo que de ninguna manera iba a cumplir.

\- Ya sé lo que te pasa – dije seria – y supongo que tú sabrás lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

\- No… - me observó extrañado – ¿el qué?

\- Que te vas a venir a mi casa y me voy a encargar personalmente de que lleves el estilo de vida que deberías de llevar.

Su cara palideció.

\- Eh eh eh, ¿qué quieres decir? Yo no soy ningún bebé, puedo cuidar de mí mismo – me replicó enfadado.

\- No vamos a discutir esto Haymitch. Si tú eres testarudo ya sabes que yo lo soy más. Cuando yo estaba…ya sabes, tú te viniste unos días conmigo y dormiste en la habitación de mi madre. Pues esta vez será igual. Sólo que ahora soy yo la que se va a ocupar de ti. – Por su cara supe que iba a decir algo pero no lo dejé – Y me da igual lo que me vayas a decir.

Después de unos minutos de unas miradas un tanto odiosas hacia mi persona, se levantó de la cama y yo lo miré preocupada. Iba a replicarle pero me interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿También me vas a acompañar al váter? – cuestionó con cierta irritación.

Carcajeé ante tal pregunta y antes de que cerrara la puerta del cuarto de baño le dije:

\- No, eso lo puedes hacer tú solito.

No iba a ser fácil la convivencia con ese hombre. Pero para nada fácil.

* * *

 **Hello! Aquí os dejo el capítulo cuatro. Tranquilas que en el siguiente va a ver encuentro Peeta/Katniss sí o sí. Y esta vez será real y no un sueño.**

 **Doy la bienvenida a las chicas nuevas que han decidido empezar a leer mi historia. Espero que os esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirla. No sé por qué pero no está teniendo mucho éxito, no? O sea, por los reviews y tal me refiero. A los fantasmitas, les animo a que me dejen al menos un comentario. Acepto las críticas abiertamente y si algo no os gusta podéis decírmelo. Pero bueno, de momento no quiero ni pienso en abandonarla.**

 **¡Espero que hayáis tenido una entrada de nuevo año fantástica!**

 **Besitos.**

 **M.A.**


	5. Nuevas debilidades

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.V.**

 **NUEVAS DEBILIDADES**

El olor a café recién hecho me despertó de repente. Mis piernas, enrolladas entre las sábanas blancas, se estiraron mientras mis brazos repitieron la acción. Me desperecé y bostecé sonoramente. La luz del sol no había traspasado aún la ventana lo cual me extrañó ya que no pensaba que fuera tan temprano. Miré por la ventana y entonces vi que el cielo estaba oculto bajo una capa de un gris muy oscuro. Las nubes sombrías se movían con rapidez a causa del viento y los árboles de alrededores bailaban al son de la corriente. Era uno de esos días en que la tormenta no iba a ser precisamente pequeña. Debí de haberme dado cuenta la noche anterior justo cuando salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos a casa de Haymitch para recoger algunas de sus cosas. Aquel cielo avisaba de que el día siguiente acabaría en borrasca. Y aquí la teníamos.

Me estiré la camiseta ancha, que llegaba un poco por encima de mis muslos, aunque decidí ponerme unas estrechas mallas negras. Me resultaría incómodo bajar a desayunar sólo con aquella camiseta, pese a que me fuera enorme. Además, tenía un poco de frío. Me peiné mi cabello castaño oscuro con los dedos y me aseé para estar un poco presentable. Bajé las escaleras y el olor a pan recién tostado se hizo con mis fosas nasales.

\- ¡Buenos días, Sae! – dije a mi ayudanta que recogía algunos platos del fregadero tarareando una canción.

\- Buenos días Katniss.

\- ¿Dónde está Haymitch? – pregunté mientras me llevé una de las tostadas con mermelada a la boca.

\- Bajó a tomar café y subió de nuevo a la cama. Tenía mala cara y le obligué a que se acostara. – en su cara observé un gesto de preocupación.

\- No es para menos… Lo de ayer no fue un simple desmayo. ¿Ya sabes qué tiene?

\- Sí, me lo ha confesado esta mañana. Ya le he dicho que me encargaría personalmente de sus comidas.

\- Sí…de vigilarlo ya me encargaré yo. Teniéndolo aquí es más fácil, ¿sabes?... En su casa puede tener botellas de alcohol escondidas. – Más de una vez me acuerdo que sacaba alguna que otra botella de los rincones que menos te esperabas. Debajo del sofá, entre las plantas, en la caseta de los gansos o incluso en la tapa superior del retrete.

\- Yo sé dónde las guarda porque soy, digamos, su proveedora. Después iré y se las requisaré todas. – manifestó Sae guiñándome un ojo y riéndose.

\- Gracias Sae – contesté con sinceridad – Te haces cargo de nosotros a cambio de nada y tú tienes bastante trabajo ya con tu nieta…

\- No te preocupes Katniss – cogió una de mis manos – Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

Le dediqué una de mis forzadas sonrisas aunque realmente estaba bastante agradecida con Sae. Lo que pasa es que yo no soy de esas personas que van demostrando su gratitud tan a la ligera. No obstante, Sae ya me conocía y no hacía falta que le justificara nada. La mujer nos cuidaba y nos protegía como si fuéramos de su familia. La verdad es que Haymitch y yo no hubiéramos durado mucho sin ella.

Me preparé una tila bien caliente y avisé a Sae de que iría a ver cómo se encontraba mi ex mentor. Con la taza en la mano, me dirigí a las escaleras no sin antes tropezarme con Buttercup que se encontraba en el primer escalón. Gran parte del líquido de la taza se derramó mojando toda la moqueta del suelo y por supuesto mi mano que la sujetaba. Exclamé un sonido de queja y solté la taza de inmediato haciéndola caer al suelo. Corrí a la cocina para meter la mano bajo el grifo y sentir el agua fría en mi piel. Era desmesurado lo que llegaba a escocer.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado niña? – cuestionó Sae intranquila.

\- Nada… me he tropezado con el estúpido de Buttercup y he derramado toda la tila en el suelo y en mi mano. – Hice una mueca de dolor mientras me secaba con un trapo de la cocina.

\- Ahora mismo te traigo la crema de las quemaduras y la venda.

\- No, no hace… – pero Sae ya se había marchado.

Joder. Con todas las quemaduras que había en mi cuerpo y aquella sin duda alguna era ridícula en comparación con las otras. Sae llegó, me esparció la crema y me vendó la mano sin cubrirme los dedos. Pero todo el dorso, palma y parte de la muñeca estaban escondidos bajo el vendaje. Le agradecí con un susurro y me dirigí a la zona de la escalera para recoger el desastre. Buttercup debía odiar las tazas puesto que no era la primera vez que era el causante de hacer mil pedazos una de ellas.

\- Debí cocinarte en cuanto tuve la oportunidad – le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras me agachaba para recoger los trozos. "Cuidadosamente" me recordó Sae al pasar, cuando se dirigía la puerta para irse a hacerse cargo de su pequeña nieta.

La despedí con mi mano y subí las escaleras para llegar hasta la habitación de Haymitch. No era suya pero podría llegar a serlo. Mi madre nunca venía a visitarme y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera.

Ni si quiera llegué a picar a la puerta porque los ronquidos se escucharían desde su casa seguro. Sonreí y me asomé por el rabillo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Su boca se encontraba abierta y de esta salía un poco de baba que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Una de sus manos descansaba en su barriga y la otra en su pecho. De repente una cosa proveniente de fuera alumbró en un segundo toda la habitación. Un rayo. Y al instante un trueno. Me fijé en aquel cuerpo que se hallaba en la cama pero no se había movido ni un poco. Estaba profundamente dormido. Quizás no habría pasado buena noche y necesitaba descansar. Volví a entornar la puerta y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme. Ese día lluvioso me pedía a gritos un jersey de lana gris, pantalones estrechos de un color oscuro y mis cómodas botas que llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla.

Al llegar abajo encendí la chimenea para que la casa se mantuviera en un ambiente cálido. De repente algo vino a mi cabeza. No recordaba cada cuanto Haymitch debía tomarse sus pastillas. Dudé si era después o antes de la comida y de la cena. Pero en el papel de la receta debía de ponerlo, así que no habría problema. Me dirigí a la mesa del comedor para buscar el dichoso papel pero no había rastro de él. Repetí la acción en la cocina sin embargo allí tampoco había nada. Maldije cuando respiré y supe dónde estaba. La noche anterior, al ir a casa de Haymitch, lo dejé olvidado en su mesita de noche. Bufé malhumorada porque no tenía ganas de mojarme. Desde el comedor se escuchaba como la fuerte lluvia chocaba contra el tejado, las paredes y las ventanas. Ni un paraguas podría protegerme de quedar empapada. Cogí mi chaqueta, me puse la capucha y abrí el paraguas.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para llegar hasta casa de Haymitch y refugiarme en su porche. Estaba totalmente mojada. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Notaba como caían gotas por mi rostro hasta llegar a mis labios. Abrí la puerta con las llaves y entré cerrándola tras de mí. El pantalón húmedo me calaba hasta los huesos así que no pude evitar temblar. Debería haberme esperado un poco antes de venir. Me quité la chaqueta y las botas. Mis calcetines estaban empapados y hacían que mis pies estuvieran congelados, así que también me deshice de ellos. El jersey mojado me molestaba tanto que decidí quedarme en camiseta de tirantes. No dudé en encender por segunda vez en el día la chimenea de casa de Haymitch, así toda la ropa se secaría y yo aprovecharía para recogerle un poco todo el desorden del lugar. Pero primero debía de ir a por la receta, no fuera a ser que me la dejara otra vez al irme.

\- Vale, Katniss… – dije al coger el papel con la mano sin vendar. Se encontraba justo donde había pensado. – Es después de comer y después de cenar, lo sabías. – Me podría haber ahorrado venir hasta aquí y ya de paso ahorrarme la pulmonía que seguramente iba a pillar.

Cuando salí de la habitación me di cuenta de que la luz de abajo estaba encendida. Fruncí el ceño desconfiada. ¿Acaso yo le había dado al interruptor de la lámpara? Y fue entonces cuando escuché una tos de hombre en la cocina. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y asustada. ¿Quién había entrado en casa de mi ex mentor y por qué tenía llaves? Como un reflejo, cogí el jarrón que se encontraba justo en la entrada. Sin duda alguna me ayudaría a protegerme en el caso de que fuera alguien que iba a atacarme. De hecho, no era la primera vez que lo hacían si ese era el caso. Habían intentado matarme tantas veces que ya era inmune a ello. Pero ahora no tenía mi arco a mi alcance así que tenía que defenderme con cualquier cosa. Y esa cosa era un jarrón, horrible por cierto.

Me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con aquella espalda, el jarrón resbaló entre mis manos y chocó contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos. Segundo objeto hecho de cerámica que se me había caído y había roto en una mañana.

Mi acompañante se giró inquieto y su cara palideció de inmediato. Inspiré lo más profundo que pude y cerré los ojos. ¿Otra vez estaba teniendo un sueño? ¿Me encontraría en la habitación de Haymitch desmayada? Pero sabía que no. Aquello sí que era real. Lo sabía por sus ojos azules y por su expresión en el rostro. Lo sabía por aquella respiración entrecortada y el nerviosismo que se mostraba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. En el temblor de sus manos, en los pequeños suspiros que salían de sus labios. Sus finos labios que habían tocado los míos demasiadas pocas veces para mi gusto. Volví a abrir los ojos y pude ver cómo me observaba de arriba abajo. Con un gesto de preocupación, se fijó en la mano que tenía vendada y eso hizo que me estremeciera. Aún necesitaba protegerme. O tal vez era lástima.

Yo me dediqué todo el tiempo del mundo para mirarle y no perderme ni un detalle de todo su ser. Tenía miedo de que se fuera corriendo y no me dejara ni si quiera hablarle o tocarle. Pero no se movía puesto que él me observaba con la misma intensidad que yo. A pesar de estar empapado de arriba abajo, su pelo seguía igual aunque un poco más largo; su rubio había pasado a estar un poco más oscuro pero era igual de atractivo. Sus pestañas y sus cejas perfectas, intactas. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta de una fina barba que lo hacía más varonil; Y su cuello, donde me di cuenta como le costaba tragar saliva por el movimiento de su nuez. Nada más asomarme por la puerta, sabía que su espalda se había ensanchado pero al tener sus hombros en frente, lo confirmé al instante. Sus brazos fuertes, su torso, sus piernas. Todo él. Y después de casi dos años estaba ahí delante de mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. No obstante, los dos habíamos madurado. Tanto física como mentalmente.

Si él hubiera querido le hubiera abrazado en el mismo momento en el que el jarrón chocó contra el suelo. Pero mi cuerpo esperaba una señal de su parte, aunque fuera un movimiento hacia delante con la pierna. Sin embargo no lo hizo, así que yo no decidí dar un primer paso. Cuando por fin estaba dispuesta a hablar, él decidió adelantarme.

\- Katniss… – bisbisó – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Joder. La pregunta no era esa. La pregunta era qué hace él aquí.

\- Pues… vine a por la receta que… nos la dejamos ayer en la habitación de Haymitch. Y no me acordaba de si tenía que tomar la pastilla antes o después de comer y de cenar. – Esa última frase había sonado demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Qué pastilla? – preguntó perplejo.

\- Pues las que le han recetado… – parpadeé un par de veces confusa – Oye, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- Vine a ver a Haymitch. Annie me llamó y me dijo que estaba ingresado en el hospital.

\- Es cierto. Yo le avisé y le dije que te llamara – contesté bajando la mirada – pero tampoco hacía falta que te presentaras, él está bien. Sólo ha pasado una noche ingresado.

\- Ya te avisé de que vendría pasara lo que le pasara. Haymitch es la única familia que me queda. – Sonaba enfadado. Pero algo en sus ojos me hacía saber que estaba ilusionado por volver a verme.

\- Lo sé. – susurré. Quería preguntarle que qué pasaba conmigo. ¿Yo no era de su familia? Pero no quería empezar una conversación de aquella manera.

Justo di un paso atrás para moverme un poco ya que me encontraba bastante tensa. Necesitaba descansar todo el peso en la otra pierna y relajarme un poco. Y ahí fue cuando volví al presente, descalza y rodeada de pequeñas piezas de cerámica que estaban hechas para cortarme gustosamente.

\- ¡Mierda! – grité sintiendo el tajo en la planta de mi pie izquierdo. Lo levanté con cuidado y vi como la sangre corría por toda la zona hasta que las gotas caían al suelo.

\- No te muevas – me dijo Peeta – ¿Se puede saber qué haces descalza y en camiseta de interior? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Y fue cuando me cogió de la cintura con una delicadeza extrema. Esa delicadeza que sólo él sabía transmitir. Me levantó lentamente mientras yo estaba rígida como un palo y me llevó lejos de aquel jarrón hecho pedazos para sentarme en el sofá que tanto odiaba. Seguramente, después no lo odiaría tanto. En aquel corto trayecto de cuatro pasos, mantuve la respiración cuando mi nariz topó con su cabello.

La sensación aquella de debilidad, sólo la había experimentado con Prim. Y ahora, con el olor del pelo rubio de Peeta. No es que oliese a flores, ni tampoco a chocolate. No olía a ninguno de los olores irresistibles que la gente estaba acostumbrada a decir cuando le preguntan por su olor favorito. No era nada de eso. Su cabello, húmedo por la tormenta, olía a él pero multiplicado por cien. O por mil.

Dios. Podrían haberme partido por la mitad mientras aspiraba aquel aroma y yo no habría sentido ni un poco de dolor. Ni si quiera la planta de mi pie era prioridad. A partir de ahora ya sabía qué responder si me preguntaban por mi olor favorito. Había aparecido justo esa mañana.

Al colocarme en el sofá, fue directamente a la cocina. En mi interior algo se oprimió y supuse que sería por su inmediata lejanía. Empezábamos bien. No me había tocado ni si quiera y al alejarse ya lo echaba de menos. Esto ya rozaba la exageración y casi la enfermedad. Volvió con un bote de desinfectante, varios trozos de algodón y gasas. Parecía que sabía con exactitud dónde guardaba las cosas nuestro antiguo mentor. Se sentó a mi lado y con la mano desocupada, cogió mi tobillo y colocó el pie encima de sus piernas pero sobresaliendo para poder desinfectarlo bien. Eso hacía que parte de mi pierna quedara encima de sus muslos y me arrimara más a él.

Lo observé mientras me curaba. Ni si quiera percibía el escozor que provocaba el desinfectante con el algodón sobre mi piel. Peeta estaba concentrado en su tarea, como en todo lo que hacía. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, dedicando toda su atención a lo que estaba realizando. Lo mismo hacía cuando pintaba o cuando amasaba el pan. O como cuando miraba el pan a través del horno, contando los minutos que faltaban para sacarlo. Me fascinaba su saber estar y su completa dedicación a todo lo que hacía. Verlo de esa manera, podría ser otra de mis nuevas debilidades.

\- Por lo que veo, últimamente estás muy torpe – dijo sonriendo mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a mi mano vendada pero sin dejar de lado su tarea.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté desconcentrada. Yo desde luego era todo lo contrario a él. Podía empanarme muy fácilmente. Aunque todos tenían que aceptar que en el bosque y en cuanto a supervivencia, mis cinco sentidos eran superiores a los de cualquiera. Pero cuando se trataba de Peeta, podría caer una bomba y yo ni me enteraría.

\- Tu mano… – dijo presionando una de las gasas y retirando parte de los trozos que habían quedado incrustados.

\- Ah – bramé – ha sido esta mañana… me tropecé con Buttercup y toda la tila ardiendo cayó en mi mano. Me quemé… ¡Uf, cuidado! – Eso me había dolido.

\- Lo siento, es que te tengo que quitar todos los trozos. O sea, que hoy no es tu día…

Lo era. Aunque ahora mismo me rompiera una pierna, aunque ahora mismo me volviera a quemar con otra cosa. Era mi día. Lluvia y Peeta. No podía pedir más.

\- Digamos que no… – mentí – Será porque no he tenido a mi compañero de juegos durante todo este tiempo… – Y una risa se escapó de sus labios. Vale, pensaba que aquella confesión se lo iba a tomar a mal. Pero estaba relajado y concentrado en algo, así que era el momento de soltar frases que en otras circunstancias hubieran sido incómodas.

A Peeta le ocurría muchas veces. Cuando sabía que su humor estaba cambiando de forma repentina y para mal, decidía irse a hornear. O a pintar. Aquello era como una vía de escape para él. Y ahí es cuando aprovechaba yo, para observarle y admirarle cuanto quisiera. En aquellos tiempos en los que estaba tan deprimida, mi única vía de escape era esa. Él realizaba la acción y yo alababa cómo la realizaba.

\- Esto ya está – dijo presionando la gasa contra la planta y volviéndolo a desinfectar – ¿Y cómo está Buttercup? ¿Sigues odiándolo? – Preguntó mirándome a los ojos y medio burlándose.

\- Sí… pero no tanto como antes – admití con una sonrisa – Bien. Igual de feo y de demacrado. Con su oreja rota… la verdad es que no sé qué le veía mi hermana a ese gato. Aunque quizás yo esté empezándolo a ver de la misma forma… – por su expresión noté cierto orgullo. Había nombrado a Prim delante de él por primera vez sin ni si quiera esforzarme. Se había dado cuenta.

Los chispazos que sonaban a causa de la chimenea quedaban perfectamente con la lluvia y los truenos de fuera. Y con la respiración de Peeta sonaba el doble de bien.

\- Tranquilo – manifesté cuando me di cuenta de que aún aguantaba la gasa – Ya lo hago yo… – Y quité la pierna sobre sus muslos para ponerla sobre el mío y así sujetar la gasa con más facilidad.

\- No me molestaba. Pero si a ti sí pues…

Mierda. ¿En serio se lo había tomado así?

\- No no no... – Me apresuré a decir – era para que estuvieras…más cómodo.

\- Lo estaba. – me contestó. Se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea para secarse.

Otra vez aquella opresión en el pecho.

Debería haberme quedado quieta, joder. Estábamos yendo por el buen camino. Dejé la gasa en el sofá y me levanté sin apoyar el pie en el suelo. Di pequeños saltitos hasta llegar detrás de él y mi mano descansó en su hombro, a la par de que me servía de apoyo.

\- Por lo que veo tú también te has empapado… – Tendría que romper el hielo para volver a la conversación de antes.

\- Sí, vine directamente aquí porque pensé que estaría Haymitch.

\- Haymitch estará unos días en mi casa. Tengo que vigilarlo, ya sabes…

\- Sí, ya me lo he imaginado – continuó – ¿Es grave? – Por su cara sabía que estaba preocupado.

\- No… podría llegar a serlo pero eso no va a pasar mientras yo le vigile. Ahora está durmiendo en la habitación donde dormía mi madre, no ha pasado muy buena noche.

Miró mi mano en su hombro y luego fijó sus ojos en mí. Eso me puso bastante nerviosa así que la quité con rapidez. Pero él ni si quiera tardó en coger mis dedos y volverlos a colocar donde estaban. Y esta vez dejó su mano encima de la mía, dándome un pequeño apretón.

Con su mano libre, alcanzó una de mis mejillas. Al tacto, yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella maravilla. Si me despertaban en el aquel momento, juré que mataría al que lo hiciera. Se sentía tan bien. Y maldita sea, lo había echado mucho de menos.

\- Has cambiado un poco…

\- ¿A qué te-e re-efieres? – tartamudeé.

\- No sé. Estás más…mujer.

\- Tonterías. Sólo han pasado dos años…

\- Yo te veo distinta. – Y retiró su mano haciéndome abrir los ojos. Me sonreía tranquilo y después fijó sus ojos en la chimenea. Pero esta vez, ya no sonreía. Algún pensamiento le había entristecido. Lo supe por la forma en que sus cejas se movieron y sus labios finos se apretaron.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me atreví a preguntar.

\- Katniss, me voy a casar.

Ahí viene la bomba.

\- Ya lo sé…

\- Ya sé que lo sabes.

Minutos después era yo la que observaba la chimenea. Callada. Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. El silencio con la lluvia de fondo me estaba asfixiando.

\- ¿Por qué? – le interrogué sin más. No quería saberlo pero no significa que no lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Por qué qué? – Y esta vez, volvió a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué te vas a casar? ¿La quieres?

Si me contestaba que estaba enamorado, me iba a sentar como una patada en el estómago. Así que inconscientemente llevé una de mis manos a la zona de éste para que el dolor no fuera tan profundo.

\- Katniss… me voy a casar porque tengo una nueva vida en el Capitolio. He cambiado. – No sé porque pero sonaba a auto convicción. Y no me había respondido bien a la pregunta.

\- ¿Te vas a casar porque tienes una nueva vida en el Capitolio? ¿Qué clase de vida?

\- Pues no sé, la normal. Estoy con una chica maravillosa… – _«_ _Duele_ _»_ _._ – Que me hace reír… – _«_ _Duele mucho_ _»_ _._ – Que me cuida y me hace feliz… – _«_ _Duele_ _mucho más fuerte»._

Y sonó un trueno que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Parecía que había sonado en la ocasión perfecta, como una película.

\- ¿En serio quieres que te hable de ella?

Pues claro que no, imbécil. Quiero que me digas que todo es una puta broma y que vienes para quedarte conmigo.

\- Si tú quieres… – mi voz estaba a punto de romperse.

\- Yo no quiero. Mi vida del Capitolio está allí y no la he traído aquí. Para mí son mundos diferentes y no los quiero mezclar. ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí… – No podía ponerme a llorar así que para disimular, me senté de nuevo en el sofá.

Él volvió a girarse y me siguió, poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de mí. Colocó una de sus manos en mis rodillas y me la acarició suavemente.

\- ¿Tú has estado bien?

\- Sí. – otra vez mintiendo. Ya era compulsivo.

\- ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Qué era, mi padre?

\- Sí. – respondí un poco seca.

\- Bien… – suspiró – ya sabes que sigo preocupándome por ti.

Pues eso no me servía para nada. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba tratando como a una cría de cinco años y eso me enfurecía desmesuradamente. A lo mejor el que actuaba como un niño era él, que se iba a casar por "tener una nueva vida en el Capitolio."

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Me conocía demasiado bien y sabía que me estaba enfadando.

\- Nada. Si quieres ir a ver a Haymitch, ten. – Le tendí las llaves que tenía en mi bolsillo – Yo me quedaré un rato aquí, aún tengo mi ropa empapada. – dije señalando el jersey y los calcetines que se encontraban al lado de la chimenea.

Indirectamente lo estaba echando porque necesitaba estar sola.

\- Joder, Katniss – elevó su voz. – Yo también sigo empapado y además está lloviendo igual de fuerte. Hasta que pare un poco no me iré.

\- Pues bien. Iré a preparar café.

Me levanté dejándolo allí, mirándome desde abajo en el suelo. Cojeando, me dirigí a la cocina evitando los trozos rotos del jarrón. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda. La verdad es que café al medio día no me apetecía en absoluto, pero era lo primero que se me había pasado por la cabeza para huir de allí.

Me apoyé en el fregadero y cerré los ojos. Lo de "la chica maravillosa que le hacía reír y ser feliz" había dolido. Y mucho. Nunca me había imaginado a Peeta con una chica hasta que me enteré que se casaba. Quizás por la seguridad de que sabía que siempre había estado enamorado de mí. No enamorado, pero sí tenía algo conmigo. Incluso él me lo confesó en la cueva, dónde nos besamos por primera vez. Aunque fuera una mentira, pero aquel beso había sido muy diferente a todos los pocos besos que me había dado con Gale anteriormente. Annie me dijo que desde los cinco años se había fijado en mí. Y puedo recordar aquella vez, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en el patio del colegio y él la desvió porque no era capaz de aguantar. Y fue cuando vi aquel diente de león en el suelo.

Habíamos cambiado. No éramos los mismos. Peeta no era mi chico del pan. No era el que me besó en la arena, no era el que me regaló aquella perla que me sirvió para no perder la poca cordura que me quedaba cuando él estaba raptado. Cuando hacía los nudos con Finnick para distraerme con algo y no pensar.

De repente, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura. Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado en la cocina y había recogido el destrozo del jarrón. Me giró y yo me tapé el rostro con las manos. No quería que me viera con esas ganas de llorar tan fuertes. Y sin más, me abrazó.

Me rodeó con sus abrazos, inspirando profundamente sobre mi pelo. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho y con los dedos agarré su camiseta como si mi vida dependiera de ésta. Escondí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y sentí que me iba a desmayar. Todas las noches había soñado con aquello pero ninguna lo superaba. Las piernas me temblaban y el corazón iba a mil por hora. Estar ahí era como una montaña rusa que bajaba justo en la bajada más empinada. No obstante, era el lugar más seguro en el que yo podría estar.

¿Se puede morir alguien de un abrazo?

\- Te he echado mucho de menos. – susurró contra mi pelo.

\- Yo también a ti.

\- Cuando te dije que también era duro para mí, lo dije en serio. – dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Y fue ahí, en ese instante, cuando supe que Annie tenía razón. Ahora era yo la que tenía la pelota en mi tejado. Debía de mover ficha y tirar del carro. No lo iba a dejar marchar nunca más.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos, no dijimos nada más. Esperamos a que nuestra ropa se secara bien y para cuando eso ocurrió, la lluvia había disminuido bastante así que con los paraguas ya tendríamos suficiente para no mojarnos. Al llegar a casa, me acordé de que Sae nos había preparado la comida para ese día así que decidí ir a la cocina para calentarla. Avisé a Peeta de que podía subir a ver a Haymitch mientras preparaba la mesa.

Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Haymitch al encontrarse con Peeta. Seguro había sido un poema. Al poner la mesa, subí las escaleras decidida para entrar en la habitación. Escuchaba risas así que supuse que Haymitch se encontraba bien. Abrí la puerta y vi a Peeta sentado en la cama con Haymitch al lado.

\- Preciosa… - me dijo Haymitch al darse cuenta de que estaba allí.

\- Vaya horas de levantarte, eh? – contesté burlona. – Cuando queráis comer, bajad. Os dejaré tranquilos…

Peeta y Haymitch asintieron sonriendo.

Bajé las escaleras y fui a sentarme en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina. No podía creer que volviésemos a estar los tres aquí. Debería de haber sido así siempre, no se tendría que haber ido a ningún Capitolio. Lo podríamos haber arreglado. Con todo lo que habíamos avanzado respecto a sus ataques y después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, nos los merecíamos.

A los diez minutos, ya había servido los platos y los tres estábamos en la mesa.

\- Así que… me has roto un jarrón. – me dijo Haymitch haciéndose el enfadado.

\- Sí. Te he hecho un favor porque era feo no, lo siguiente.

\- Me alegro de que los dos hayan decidido actuar como adultos. – dijo de repente. – No, en serio. Siempre creí que vuestro reencuentro sería desastroso.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Peeta quitándomelo de la boca.

\- No sé. Habéis estado un buen rato en mi casa y ahora estáis bastante relajados.

\- Eso es porque estábamos esperando a que parara de llover y… estábamos mojados. – contesté sonrojándome y devolviéndole la mirada a Peeta.

\- ¿Mojados? – Y una sonora carcajada salió de la garganta de mi ex mentor. – Uy uy uy…

\- ¡Haymitch! – le regañó Peeta riéndose con él.

Me había perdido. ¿De qué cojones hablaban estos dos? Odiaba cuando hacían eso y me dejaban de lado. Pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo vivía así que sonreí pensando en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

\- Acuérdate de la pastilla. – dije a Haymitch cuando vi que se había terminado su plato.

Después de recoger la mesa, Peeta me ayudó a limpiar la cocina mientras Haymitch reanimaba el fuego de la chimenea del comedor. Era agradable sentir el tacto de su piel cada vez que le pasaba un plato para que él lo secara con el trapo. Podría acostumbrarme a ello y deseé que hubieran más platos para lavar sólo para sentir el roce de sus dedos.

Posteriormente, fuimos a reunirnos con Haymitch al sofá y comenzamos a hablar de mil cosas. Peeta nos explicó toda su vida en el Capitolio, pero sin pronunciar a su chica. Nos habló de su panadería la cual tenía un grandísimo éxito. Tenía a varios chicos contratados y las cosas le iban bastante bien. Al menos todo el dinero que habíamos ganado con los juegos le había servido para algo. Aunque gran parte de éste, tanto él como yo, se lo dimos a la Comandante Paylor para la reconstrucción de los distritos. Nos contó que de vez en cuando visitaba a Effie y también a Portia. Incluso a veces se tomaba cafés con Octavia y Flavio. Nos dijo que después de la rebelión, ya no había gente tan excéntrica como antes. Muchas personas de varios distritos se habían ido a vivir allí y ahora todos estábamos mezclados. El Capitolio ya no era aquel lugar donde la gente que habitaba se sentía superior a la gente de los distritos. Ahora todos convivíamos en paz y armonía.

Peeta nos comentó que vivía justo en el apartamento encima del local de la panadería. Así que era perfecto porque al levantarse de madrugada, no tenía que moverse mucho. Me atreví a preguntarle si vivía solo y como una melodía para mis oídos, susurró un sí. Respiré de manera sosegada y vi como Haymitch me miraba desde el otro lado del sofá. Por lo menos, no estaba conviviendo con ella.

\- Y una vez al mes, voy a visitar a Annie, Johanna y a mi pequeño Finnick. – dijo con satisfacción y sonriendo. Por la forma de decir "mi pequeño" se notaba que le quería demasiado. Y a mí me había dado un vuelco al corazón porque sabía que a Peeta le encantaban los niños.

\- Sí, lo dijeron cuando vinieron a visitarnos… – le contestó Haymitch. – El niño se obsesionó con mis pobres gansos. Que por cierto, después tendré que ir a darles de comer…

\- Sí, a Finnick Jr. le encantan los animales. No se parece a ti en eso, eh Katniss? – manifestó Peeta contemplándome.

\- No, la verdad es que no… – mostré una tímida sonrisa.

\- Y… ¿Qué hacía Gale con ellas? – Aún no había apartado los ojos de los míos.

\- Yo no lo sabía – Eso sonaba a justificación innecesaria – Es decir, me llamaron un día antes y me dijeron que venía… le pasaron del Distrito Dos al Cuatro y se encontró con Johanna. Ésta le dijo que vendrían a visitarme y él insistió en venir…

\- Ah – musitó – Y… ¿Tú y él?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté nerviosa.

\- ¿Ya lo habéis arreglado?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno bueno bueno… – dijo Haymitch poniéndose de pie – He pensado que ahora es el momento perfecto para dar de comer a aquellos gansos. Después os veo y… no discutáis. – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Al irse Haymitch volvimos a quedarnos en un silencio molesto.

\- ¿A qué te referías con lo de "nuestro"?

\- Pues si ya estáis bien. Desde lo de… – dudó en seguir pero yo le animé con la mirada – Prim. No sabía si continuaríais con la relación.

\- Y no la continuamos, tú por aquel entonces también estabas.

\- Sí, pero me refiero justo después de marcharme yo. ¿Volvisteis a hablar? – preguntaba con cierta angustia.

\- No. Sólo hablamos cuando vino con Johanna y Annie. Era la primera vez que lo veía después de tres años…

\- Ah – repitió. Y otra vez silencio. – ¿Cómo estáis ahora?

La insistencia con Gale me estaba desesperando. No obstante, me esperanzaba a la vez. ¿Es que acaso estaría celoso de Gale? Podía ser algo que podría utilizar para empezar a mover ese carro.

\- Estamos bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba – mentí. – Siempre creí que no lo iba a perdonar nunca pero… después de un abrazo lo arreglamos y quedó todo claro entre nosotros.

Su cara. Un poema. Estaba funcionando.

\- Me alegro. – Eso había sonado muy forzado. Yo lo miré levantando una de mis cejas – No en serio. Me alegro. Quizás podríais volver a aquello que dejasteis un día atrás… – Y eso último lo dijo sin mirarme y dedicando toda su atención los cordones de sus zapatos.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Lo miré incrédula sin que él pudiera verme porque estaba agachado. No hablaría en serio. Jamás tendría algo con Gale, jamás. Primero por todo lo que nos había pasado, segundo porque él siempre había sido mi amigo. Nos habíamos besado y yo tuve mis dudas pero eso fue todo. Dudas que no volveré a tener en lo que queda de mi existencia. Porque todo lo vivido con Peeta, me hizo saber que yo no necesitaba a alguien como Gale. No lo necesitaba y tampoco lo quería. Gale y yo nos parecíamos en muchas cosas y siempre habíamos chocado. Con mi chico del pan había sido distinto desde el minuto cero.

Yo era la tormenta y él era la calma después de ésta.

Si yo estaba loca de atar, él era la cuerda que me ataba.

Encajábamos a la perfección, joder.

\- Sí, puede ser. – solté finalmente.

Llegué a la conclusión de que justo la cara que puso después de haberle dicho aquello, la añadiría sin pensarlo a la lista de las nuevas debilidades que había creado ese mismo día.

* * *

 **Hello again! Aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo y espero que lo disfrutéis mucho! Tenía tantas ganas del reencuentro entre estos dos... y por fin Katniss se da cuenta de que tiene que luchar sí o sí. El tema de los celos no lo utilizaré mucho porque no va con mi Katniss... Sólo lo he utilizado aquí para que se vieran reacciones de Peeta. Pero esto no va a ser pan comido.**

 **Le doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras.**

 **Un besito, nos leemos pronto! :)**

 **M.A.**


	6. Bollitos de despedida

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.VI.**

 **BOLLITOS DE DESPEDIDA**

No podría haber creado un ambiente más tenso. Y me sentía bastante culpable por ello. Durante la cena, Peeta se mantuvo callado y serio todo el rato. Removiendo la sopa con la cuchara pero sin ni si quiera probarla, miraba a un punto fijo sobre la mesa de madera. Yo intentaba alcanzar qué era lo que tanto observaba pero rápidamente supe que su mirada estaba perdida. Quizás no debería haber metido a Gale, fue una respuesta inmadura e infantil por mi parte. Me había arrepentido al instante, sin embargo algo en mi interior decía que había valido la pena.

Mi chico del pan nunca me había demostrado sus celos por mi amigo durante los primeros juegos y el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Al menos, no lo había expresado con tanta evidencia como aquella tarde. Su rostro y su actitud habían cambiado al completo e intentaba con disimulo reír ante el monólogo de Haymitch. No obstante lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus sonrisas eran forzadas. Nuestro ex mentor sabía que algo ocurría, pero él seguía hablando sólo para que el silencio incómodo no reinara en la cocina.

De vez en cuando Haymitch me dedicaba alguna que otra ojeada y me invitaba a que entrara en la conversación. Aunque mi cabeza echaba humo por todas las cosas que tenía que decir y preguntarle, de mi garganta no salía nada. Solamente un suspiro nervioso que se iba incrementando conforme pasaba la noche.

Peeta no me ayudó en la cocina y decidió quedarse con Haymitch en uno de los sofás. Volví a sentir aquella opresión en el pecho mientras me quitaba la venda de la mano para poder fregar los platos y vasos. Con mis manos bajo el agua caliente, comencé a realizar mi tarea. Escuchaba murmullos que no lograba entender por el ruido del agua cayendo en el fregadero. Mis oídos intentaron deducir las palabras exactas de la conversación pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Así que decidí cerrar el grifo para poder escuchar con claridad.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

\- Hasta pasado mañana. Así tendré todo el día para poder reorganizar las cosas que tengo en casa… desde que me fui no he vuelto a entrar y debe estar hecho un desastre. Me supo mal decirle a Sae que se encargara de ella mientras yo no estaba… – dijo Peeta con un tono apenado que pude conocer.

\- Tranquilo chico, date el tiempo que quieras. Si quieres puedes dormir hoy aquí…

\- Preferiría dormir en tu casa, si no te importa.

Algo en su voz me hizo saber que actuaba con indiferencia. Y eso me había enfadado, mucho. Fruncí el entrecejo y decidí no escucharlos más. Abrí el grifo y cogí uno de los platos con fuerza. Si no quería quedarse en mi casa ya tardaba en irse al Capitolio, donde lo esperaba su prometida.

Su prometida.

Aún se me hacía imposible pensar en aquella locura. Porque era una estúpida e incoherente locura. ¿Quién cojones se casaría siendo tan joven y sin apenas conocerla? Porque estaba cien por cien segura de que no la conocía ni la mitad de lo que llegaba a conocerme a mí.

Apretando el estropajo contra la mancha de la vajilla, Haymitch me asustó por detrás.

\- Cómo sigas lavando así los platos, se van a desintegrar.

Maldije cuando se resbaló el objeto de mis manos y cayó al suelo haciéndose pedazos. Me giré lentamente y aniquilé a mi antiguo mentor con la mirada.

\- Será mejor que te vayas ya a la cama porque es la tercera cosa que rompes hoy...

\- Sí y a lo mejor tu cara se convierte en la cuarta cosa que rompa hoy – susurré mientras recogía los trozos del suelo. Esta vez sí que no había sido culpa mía. El maldito de Haymitch me había dado un buen susto y aquel plato no entraba en la lista de cosas que había roto durante el día.

\- Hey hey hey…– contestó acercándose – ¿volvemos al humor de perros y la agresividad que tanto había echado de menos?

\- Déjame Haymitch, no estoy de humor – mi tono había sonado demasiado cortante para mi gusto – Y tómate la pastilla.

Después de mi autoridad al hablar, cogí el trapo del suelo y lo lancé sobre el mármol de la encimera con un gran impulso. Haymitch me seguía con la mirada hasta la puerta de la cocina e intentó detenerme, pero hice oídos sordos a su llamamiento.

Al subir el primer escalón me paré durante unos segundos y eché un vistazo al salón. Peeta me observaba con inquietud, preguntándome a la vez qué era lo que había pasado. Pero sin decir ni una sola palabra, claro. Aquel azul intenso era capaz de hablarme sin ni si quiera pronunciar una sílaba. Desvié mis ojos de los suyos para dirigirlos hacia el suelo y recé para que mis piernas cogieran fuerzas para poder subir las escaleras. Una vez arriba cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme. Volví a mirar aquella foto de Prim junto a Buttercup y la acaricié al instante. Cuánta falta me hacía y cuánto la echaba de menos. Ahora sería un gran apoyo para mí y me daría unos buenos consejos. Extrañaba esa capacidad que tenía de ponerse en la piel de los demás con una facilidad asombrosa. Esa empatía que había heredado de papá, por supuesto. A pesar de su edad, siempre había sido más madura que los otros de su generación. Sobre todo por lo que habíamos vivido y por lo que habíamos pasado.

En ese aspecto, yo también sufrí lo mismo. Al tocarme el rol de madre sabía que Prim era mi única prioridad y maduré en un espacio de tiempo realmente corto. A veces, no entendía cómo había conseguido sacar esa fuerza para que mi familia siguiera adelante. Esa fuerza que hoy necesitaba y que no era capaz de hacerla resurgir. Pero sabía que mi hermana fue el motor principal, la pieza clave que hace que todo se mueva y funcione correctamente. Esa pieza que ya no estaba o que yo pensaba que no estaba. Porque en el fondo de mi ser, sabía que aquella pieza ahora estaba en manos de Peeta, aunque tenía miedo de reconocerlo.

Miedo. Esa era la palabra exacta y la que había gobernado mi vida durante los últimos años. Y ahora volvía a estar. Repasando mentalmente, podría haber hecho una infinita lista de cosas que me daban pavor. Aunque sabía cuál era el miedo que encabezaba la lista. El que estaba en primer lugar. El que sabía que no me recuperaría en cien años si terminara ocurriendo.

Miedo de perderlo.

Con esa conclusión, decidí meterme en la cama y cerrar los ojos para intentar dormirme. A pesar de saber que mi chico del pan estaba abajo y de que respirábamos casi el mismo aire después de tanto tiempo, conseguí caer en un profundo sueño. Milagrosamente.

–––

Aun siendo de noche, me desperté y me aseé para ir a cazar. El dolor en la planta del pie por el corte con aquel maldito jarrón no me lo iba a impedir. El sol no había salido aún y el fresco viento recordaba el día anterior, protagonizado por una gran tormenta. No me acordaba de aquella sensación de necesitar cazar. Desahogarme. Corrí hacia La Veta y cuando llegué a mi destino, me incliné para esquivar las vallas que tanto había cruzado durante muchos años. Recorrí la pradera y me adentré en el bosque para llegar al tronco dónde se encontraba mi arma más preciada. Junto con las flechas, me lo deposité en el hombro y comencé a caminar sigilosamente para adquirir unas cuantas presas.

La mañana se había pasado demasiado rápido y sin darme cuenta, el sol ya se encontraba casi en la mitad del cielo. Volví a casa puesto que mi estómago rugía por no haber desayunado nada, mientras llevaba un faisán y tres ardillas gordas en una bolsa. Sae se encontraba en la cocina y me dedicó una sonrisa mezclada con una mueca de preocupación. Intenté decirle que todo estaba bien así que me sirvió una taza de café y dos tostadas con mermelada, sin haber dicho una sola palabra. Aunque sabía que quería avisarme de la llegada de Peeta pero no sabía cómo.

No lo había visto en el comedor, así que supuse que estaría en casa de Haymitch.

\- ¿Haymitch está durmiendo? – pregunté a Sae mientras absorbía con cuidado el café caliente.

\- Sí… fui a avisarle de que ya era tarde pero me refunfuñó diciendo que anoche se acostó muy tarde.

\- Ah. Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu nieta?

En verdad me interesaba porque Haymitch me había dicho el día anterior que había caído enferma.

\- Oh, niña… está hecha un verdadero bicho – sonreí ante aquel comentario – la fiebre ya le está bajando y está como una rosa. Gracias por preguntar.

\- No es nada… me alegro Sae – dije saboreando la mermelada de melocotón – Hoy ya haré la comida yo, así podrás irte antes.

\- Gracias – me dedicó un gesto de agradecimiento – Katniss… Peeta ha venido esta mañana temprano y ha desayunado conmigo – cogió una de las sillas y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Oh… – es todo lo que me atreví a responder cuando observaba con detenimiento la tostada.

\- Me dijo que estaría todo el día en su casa, arreglándola y organizando cosas para llevarse a su apartamento del Capitolio. Me dio una de las llaves para que me pasara luego y le ayudara si quería… pero me temo que yo no podré hacerlo.

Y dicho eso, me tendió las llaves, mirándome fijamente. Las observé durante unos segundos y después le devolví la mirada a Sae con el ceño fruncido. Sabía lo que quería decir. Dejé la tostada que tenía en la mano y las cogí sin vacilar. Sae se levantó y me acarició la cabeza sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

No iba a permitir que me ignorara durante todo el día. Tenía sólo veinticuatro horas para poder hablar con él y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Bueno, casi todo. Porque aún no me veía con la suficiente valentía como para preguntarle por esa ceremonia sin sentido.

Decidí ducharme para quitarme cierto barro del bosque del cuerpo y al salir, me vestí y me dejé el pelo suelto en vez de la típica trenza. Así también se secaría antes y me dejaría esas ondulaciones que no me quedaban nada mal, para ser sinceros. Antes de bajar las escaleras, asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de Haymitch para ver si todo iba bien. Mi mentor dormía profunda y sonoramente por sus ronquidos rutinarios. Ya me había acostumbrado a ellos así que ni si quiera me molestaban.

Cuando no quise darme cuenta, estaba en la puerta de la antigua casa de Peeta, que quedaba justo dos pasos más allá a la de Haymitch. Dudé en tocar a la puerta o abrir directamente. Si consideraba la primera opción, corría el riesgo de que me abriese y cerrase de golpe. O que no me abriera. Y la segunda opción… podría asustarlo. Entonces metí una de mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y cogí las llaves. Las miré por unos segundos sobre la palma de mi mano y sin más, las introduje en la cerradura.

La casa tenía la misma distribución que la de Haymitch y la mía, así que no habría problema para encontrar cada estancia de la casa. Olía a cerrado y por los muebles destacaba cierto polvo que me hizo estornudar. Suerte que me tapé las manos en seguida y conseguí no hacer mucho escándalo. El sofá del salón estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, las cortinas estaban cerradas y había muchas cajas precintadas encima de la alfombra. Me quedé con el detalle de que todas las fotos que adornaban muebles y paredes habían desaparecido. Seguramente Peeta ya las estaba guardando en las cajas para llevárselas a su apartamento.

No lo encontré en la cocina, ni tampoco en el salón. Decidida, subí las escaleras y me fui a la que era su habitación principal. Pero allí tampoco había nadie. Cuando llegué a la segunda puerta del pasillo, miré por el rabillo de ésta y me quedé unos minutos observando. Peeta estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en una de las cajas y agachado hacia delante, como si estuviera haciendo algo en el suelo. Me tensé al ver como su camiseta negra se levantaba por detrás al realizar movimiento y dejaba ver cierta parte de su columna. Tragué saliva y piqué a la puerta con los nudillos para no ser descortés.

\- Sae, menos mal que… – comenzó a decir pero justo al girarse y al ponerse de pie, se paró en seco.

\- Sae me dijo que no… que no podía venir – logré decir – Así que he venido yo. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Suspiró y después de unos minutos de silencio asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté mientras caminaba a donde estaba él.

\- Pintando – me miró y yo también lo hice – hacía mucho tiempo que no lo practicaba…

Bajé la cabeza para admirar su obra y me quedé con la boca entreabierta.

Había dibujado el bosque, mi bosque. Mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Con el verde que tanto me gustaba. Y por supuesto, su cielo favorito con su naranja. El naranja de Peeta. Había mezclado los colores exactos para crearlo y revivirlo en una simple hoja de papel. Pero lo que más me había llamado la atención eran unas figuras pequeñas que corrían entre los árboles.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Son niños – dijo él mirando el cuadro – niños felices, disfrutando de su infancia. Corriendo por el bosque, sin problemas, sin cosechas, sin juegos…

Levanté mi rostro y le dirigí una mirada llena de ternura. Pestañeé un par de veces para evitar que mis ojos se aguaran en aquel momento y sólo disfruté de su manera de admirar su propio cuadro. Cuando vi que tensó la mandíbula y puso los brazos cruzados, girando la cabeza para dirigirse hacia mí, desvié mi mirada rápidamente para que no me pillara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó sin más.

\- Ya te lo he dicho… he venido a ayudarte.

\- ¿Realmente has venido para eso? – Peeta levantó una de sus cejas.

\- Sí… – _«Mentira»_ _._

\- Katniss te conozco. Mira si es por lo de ayer, lo de Gale, yo no…

\- ¿Tú no qué? – cuestioné al ver que no continuaba con la frase.

\- Yo no me quiero meter en donde no me llaman.

\- Es que no hay nada en donde meterse. No hay nada. – Y esta vez, bufé desesperada hablando demasiado rápido.

\- Pero tú ayer… me diste a entender…

\- Sí, lo sé – le interrumpí – pero no era cierto. Peeta… – le cogí una de sus manos aparentando estar completamente serena, cuando en realidad estaba como un flan y las piernas me temblaban – ¿De verdad crees que después de todo, lo elegiría a él?

Peeta no dijo nada. Sólo se dedicaba a acariciarme la mano con su dedo pulgar y respiraba profundamente, haciendo que su camiseta pegada al pecho subiera y bajara al compás de sus latidos. Porque sin estar pegada a él, lo sentía como nunca antes.

\- ¿De verdad crees que… lo antepondría a ti? – Y al ver que no se atrevía a reunirse con mis ojos grises, con la mano libre alcancé su barbilla y la elevé para que tuviéramos aquel contacto visual que le pedía a gritos.

Después de unos segundos sin decir ni media palabra, con nuestros ojos admirándose por completo, entendí que sin él la vida no tendría sentido. Azul y gris chocando en una batalla en la que estaba claro que la perdedora sería yo. Porque si alguna vez me juré que jamás volvería a tener una debilidad en lo que me quedaba de existencia, se había ido todo a la mierda nada más mirarnos.

Le apreté la mano con fuerza y la otra que se encontraba en su barbilla, acabé depositándola en su pecho. Él cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la mía. Yo le imité en el gesto y también cerré los ojos, inhalando ese aroma que me iba a volver más loca.

\- Nunca podría volver a aquello que un día dejé atrás con Gale. No mientras tú estés aquí… – susurré acordándome de sus palabras en la tarde anterior.

Era una sensación extraña. No hacía falta que me pensara las frases que tenía que decir porque éstas salían solas. Era como una especie de causa-efecto. Él me rozaba y yo soltaba todo lo que sentía por la boca. En mis veinte años de vida nunca me había pasado algo parecido. Ni si quiera con mi hermana Prim. Yo siempre había sido de las que se guardaban cada una de sus emociones en el lugar más escondido del mundo. No me gustaba que la gente pudiera leerme con facilidad y que pudieran adivinar de qué pie cojeaba. Todo aquello que no estaba fuera de mi control me llevaba a la desesperación y me frustraba cuando alguien conocía mis puntos débiles. Y el más grande de todos ellos lo tenía enfrente de mí.

Peeta se separó y me acarició la mejilla con sus dedos ásperos.

\- ¿Me ayudas a colocar algunos cuadros en las cajas? – me preguntó dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

\- Cla-aro… - bisbiseé.

Me mantuve quieta hasta que él no se movió, que por cierto, se me hizo eterno. Me señaló algunos cuadros que tenía recostados en la pared y me dijo que los fuera metiendo en una de las cajas. Asentí con tristeza, no quería que se llevara todos. Incluso me mordí la lengua un par de veces para pedirle que me los dejara a mí. Al menos tendría algo de él en el caso de que se fuera. Caminé con pesadez hasta el lugar de las pinturas y las puse en orden para ir colocándolas una a una. No sin antes echar un vistazo y admirar los trabajos de mi chico del pan.

Las imágenes eran espectaculares. Inmejorables. Peeta era un gran pintor porque plasmaba la realidad tal y cómo la veía a través de sus ojos. Con su delicadeza, todo aquello que parecía completamente difícil, lo convertía en fácil. Algunos de ellos me impactaron y me llevaron a la rabia ya que reflejaban sus pesadillas posteriores al secuestro de Snow. En muchos salían sombras oscuras que lo llevaban a una especie de agujero negro, en otros lo envenenaban y en otros lo torturaban con aparatos que descargaban electricidad. Cada vez que los observaba antes de dejarlos en el interior de la caja, un pinchazo me inundaba el corazón. Y ese pinchazo dolía mucho más si yo salía en uno de ellos y lo maltrataba. Éstos los pasaba rápidamente y ni si quiera les prestaba atención porque si no me pondría a llorar. Cuando veía a una chica con trenza y los ojos rojos, como el mismísimo diablo, sabía que se trataba de mí.

Yo, sólo que convertida en muto.

Yo, sólo que reflejada en una imagen distorsionada y manipulada.

Cuando giré mi cabeza para mirar a Peeta, éste no se encontraba en la habitación. No me había dado ni cuenta de que se había ido. Volví a mi tarea y cuando ya había colocado casi todos los cuadros, divisé uno de ellos boca abajo al otro lado de la habitación. Me levanté para caminar hasta a él y le di la vuelta.

Apreté los labios para que el sollozo no se escapara de mi garganta. Éramos Prim y yo, camino a la escuela. De espaldas, cogidas de la mano, caminando con una mochila en su diminuta espalda. Con dos trenzas hechas en su cabellera rubia y en medio de la carretera. Supuse que sería cuando llevaba a mi hermana pequeña al colegio y después, como cada mañana, me dirigía a casa para ayudar a mamá. Recordaba a la perfección ese vestido azul de Prim, su preferido. Siempre lo lucía orgullosa y se sentía toda una princesa. Y para mí, siempre lo fue. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Toqué la pintura con los dedos, acariciando el pelo de Prim y me fijé en cada uno de los detalles. El efecto del movimiento de los árboles alrededor de la calle, las nubes y el sol acompañando la mañana de una primavera. Las flores de mil colores al pie de los troncos y acompañando a las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Peeta me había traspasado a aquel lugar con tan solo unas pinturas. Y sus manos. Sus manos que habían creado aquel paisaje fascinante.

El labio inferior me tembló y agarré el cuadro con todas mis fuerzas para llevarlo al pecho.

\- Si quieres puedes llevártelo… – me sobresaltó su voz.

Me giré para mirarlo y negar con rapidez.

\- No, no… es tuyo.

\- La protagonista del cuadro eres tú junto a Prim – dijo con un tono que me impuso – así que es tuyo.

\- Gracias… – balbuceé – es precioso.

\- Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer – continuó mirando fijamente el cuadro – te observaba siempre que llevabas a tu hermana pequeña al colegio.

\- Era cuando mamá no… no se encontraba bien y yo me hacía cargo de la casa.

\- Lo sé, cada vez que pasabas por delante de la panadería tenías un rostro serio y muy triste.

\- No fue un buen momento en mi vida, ya lo sabes – le dije siendo consciente del día lluvioso en el que me tiró el pan – Hasta que no aprendí a cazar yo sola, la comida era un lujo que pocas veces nos podíamos permitir.

\- Bueno… mis comidas tampoco eran algo que nos ayudaran a crecer, tanto a mí como a mis hermanos. Nos tenían muy controlados en la panadería… mi madre no me dejaba ni oler los bollos de queso – dijo riéndose.

\- Al menos podías comer… – contesté casi sin pensarlo.

\- Por suerte las cosas han cambiado y eso ya no ocurre – me interrumpió intentando cambiar de tema – Y hablando de bollos de queso… sé que son tus favoritos.

Me arrebató el cuadro de los brazos y lo dejó recostado en la pared. Después en un impulso, cogió mi mano y con la suya la entrelazó para llevarme escaleras abajo y guiarme hasta la cocina. Me tiró uno de los delantales mientras él se colocaba el suyo. Mis manos torpes intentaron hacerse el nudo de la espalda pero fue un fracaso y bufé con desespero. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, sólo quedaría el nudo de detrás de la nuca para agarrar bien el delantal.

\- Déjame, yo te ayudo – dijo Peeta mientras ponía el horno a calentar.

Después se acercó y yo me puse delante de él, pero de espaldas, recogiéndome el pelo hacia un lado para facilitarle el trabajo. Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral cuando sus dedos se rozaron con los pelos cortos que nacían en la parte superior de mi cogote. Mientras hacía el nudo, notaba sus manos temblorosas, calientes y su respiración paulatina pero intensa a la vez. Al acabar, él mismo se encargó de recoger mi pelo que yacía en mi pecho y colocó mis ondulaciones hacia atrás. Pasó por mi lado para sacar de la bolsa los ingredientes y yo lo seguí con la mirada, haciéndome una coleta alta para cocinar.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – pregunté acercándome a su lado – No será comida que tenías aquí… ¿no?

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos pongamos enfermos? – Dijo riéndose – Sae me lo ha dado esta mañana… te los iba a hacer de todas las maneras, no querría irme estando así contigo – confesó mientras mezclaba la harina con el agua, la leche, la sal, el azúcar, la mantequilla y el aceite.

\- Bueno, pues entonces… volvamos a estar incómodos y mal.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Porque así no te vas… – me mordí el labio inferior.

Su respuesta fue una mueca y una sonrisa que intentó controlar pero que al final no pudo evitar. Después de amasar durante unos minutos para que los ingredientes estuvieran bien integrados, dividimos la masa en porciones para hacer bolas aplastadas y poner mozzarella en el centro de cada una de ellas. Cerramos la masa de los bollitos y los pusimos al horno, no sin antes echar por encima un poco de queso rallado.

\- Ahora sólo hay que esperar unos treinta minutos… – dijo limpiando la encimera llena de harina.

Asentí conforme y me quité el delantal. Podría acostumbrarme a aquello. Podría no, quería. Todas las tardes aprendiendo nuevas recetas, manchándonos la ropa y ensuciando la cocina. Sacando de quicio a Haymitch después de haberlo llenado de harina. Podría ser mi pequeño paraíso junto a Peeta, porque me hacía intensa e increíblemente feliz. Por eso, al acabar con los bollitos de pan de queso, le susurré un 'gracias' que no esperaba. No se atrevió a preguntarme por qué así que sólo asintió y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Si me lo hubiera preguntado, mi respuesta habría sido tan larga que nos hubiese llevado toda la tarde. Pero con un 'por hacerme sentir que estoy viva' habría sido más que suficiente.

Los bollitos de queso sin duda eran mis favoritos, como bien había dicho Peeta. Al saborearlos después de tanto tiempo, mis papilas gustativas los recibían como si fuera el manjar de los manjares. Un gemido de satisfacción salía de mi boca cada vez que daba un mordisco al pan crujiente. Peeta sólo me observaba con admiración mientras él también los degustaba. Disfrutaba viéndome comer y eso me ponía bastante nerviosa.

Decidimos acabar con las cajas y las precintamos para que se las pudiera llevar. Aunque luego me confesó que solamente se llevaría tres puesto que las otras las dejaría en casa. Una pequeña sensación de felicidad me llenó de los pies a la cabeza porque eso significaba que volvería. Y eso era lo más importante.

Después de varias risas y recordando viejos pero buenos momentos, guardamos unos cuantos bollitos y se los llevamos a Haymitch que se encontraba en el salón de mi casa. Nos hizo la misma broma que la tarde anterior, en el sentido de que habíamos estado todo el medio día y parte de la tarde juntos. Yo sólo rodeé los ojos y le metí uno de los bollos de queso en la boca.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado para mañana? – le preguntó Haymitch mientras yo me sentaba junto al fuego.

\- Sí – contestó Peeta mirándome – me iré mañana por la mañana a la estación.

\- Gracias por haber venido a visitarme chico – dijo mi antiguo mentor mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda – pero estoy bien, dile a Effie que no hace falta que venga.

\- Cuando me la encuentre por allí y sepa que he venido sin ella… va a querer matarme.

\- En ese caso Katniss la llamará y la avisará – dijo Haymitch mirándome, yo asentí con la cabeza.

\- No pasa nada, yo puedo con ella.

\- ¿Y cuándo vas a volver? – pregunté sin evitarlo dirigiendo mi mirada a uno de los sofás. Me dolía preguntarle a aquello.

\- Pues… no lo sé – me contestó cabizbajo.

\- Mañana te acompañaremos a la estación – manifestó Haymitch – y así te ayudamos con lo que lleves.

\- Gracias… ya sabéis que podéis venir algún día, si queréis.

Reí ante su último comentario, pero como estaba de cara al fuego no lo escuchó ninguno de los dos. Tan solo me faltaba eso, presentarme allí como… ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué era yo de Peeta? ¿Una amiga? ¿Una ex compañera de los juegos? No. Era mucho más que todo aquello. Y que la chica, que ni si quiera conozco ni sé cómo se llama, se presentara como su prometida dolía. Y aun presentándose así, lo que yo era para Peeta significaba mucho más, ¿no? ¿O es que sólo estaba auto convenciéndome de ello?

Cerré los ojos mientras ellos continuaban con la conversación y cuando Haymitch me dijo que tenía hambre, dejamos el salón para preparar una cena rápida entre los tres.

Quedamos con Peeta a las nueve de la mañana en la puerta de casa para ir a la estación. Le insistí en que se quedara a dormir, pero él prefirió marcharse a su casa para terminar de preparar todo. Cuando cerré la puerta al despedirnos y darnos las buenas noches, me puse de espaldas a ella y recargué mi cabeza sobre aquel trozo de madera. Haymitch me observaba desde la otra punta del pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar… ¿Qué demonios te pasaba ayer?

\- Nada. Ahora estoy bien – me miró levantando una de sus cejas – en serio, estoy bien. Estamos es bien. ¡Es que no entiendo porque se tiene que ir! – exclamé yendo hacia la cocina y sentándome en una de las sillas. Haymitch imitó mi gesto.

\- Porque tiene su vida allí…

\- Eso no es justo. Tenía una vida aquí primero – repliqué resoplando.

\- Preciosa…

\- No Haymitch – le corté – hemos estado genial hoy. Muchas horas juntos, riéndonos, cocinando y guardando sus cuadros. No ha pasado nada raro, ya no tiene sus ataques y yo estoy bien.

\- Katniss, escúchame. Él ha avanzado mucho respecto a sus ataques, es cierto. Pero sólo ha pasado un día contigo, sólo veinticuatro horas.

\- Antes no aguantaba ni doce…

\- Sí, es un gran avance pero eso no significa que se haya recuperado al cien por cien. Ayer me confesó que al verte había sentido miedo.

\- Y yo también, pero miedo de perderlo… – le confesé sin vergüenza. Haymitch ya me conocía lo suficiente como para no poder desahogarme con él. Hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos mientras me apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina. Mi ex mentor me acarició el cabello con sus dedos rápidamente, dándome ánimos.

\- Todo va a ir bien.

Ojalá tuviera razón, ojalá todo fuera bien.

–––

Desperté a Haymitch después de haberme duchado y vestido. Calenté los bollitos de queso que habían sobrado la tarde anterior y preparé el café que me ayudaría con la mañana tan pesada que me esperaba.

Aún no estaba preparada para despedirme de él y sin saber cuándo iba a volver. No dije nada durante el desayuno y mi antiguo mentor notó mi malestar. Al salir, nos encontramos con Peeta, que recargaba como podía tres cajas y una maleta. Rápidamente fui a ayudarle sosteniendo dos de sus cajas y le susurré un 'buenos días' que me devolvió con el mismo tono. Tristeza en su voz es todo lo que pude llegar a escuchar. Haymitch cogió una de las cajas que yo sujetaba y nos dispusimos a caminar para ir hasta la estación y despedirnos de Peeta.

\- Supongo que alguien te esperará allí para ayudarte con todo esto, ¿no?

\- Sí tranquilo Haymitch – contestó Peeta. _«¿Será ella?»_ _._ – Ya le avisé a los chicos de la panadería. – continuó resolviendo mi duda.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la estación, Haymitch se paró y se despidió de Peeta. Le agradeció de nuevo su visita y su preocupación, aunque Peeta negó con la cabeza y le dijo que era lo de menos después de todo. Haymitch me dedicó una mirada con la que me explicó sin palabras que le acompañara hasta la puerta principal. Captando la indirecta, seguí caminando y Peeta siguió tras de mí. Nuestro antiguo mentor era más listo que nadie y quería darnos nuestra privacidad. Al llegar, me planté delante de él y le miré a los ojos mientras el dejaba las cajas al suelo.

\- Bueno… – dije yo para empezar aquello – se me hace raro despedirme de ti.

\- Esto no es una despedida Katniss… voy a volver. El día de ayer contigo fue genial y quería darte las gracias.

\- No… ¿De qué? – Contesté tímidamente – Gracias a ti. Por todo.

Sin aguantar poco más, me lancé a sus brazos y me hundí en su pecho. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura, acariciando parte de la cadera con sus dedos y su nariz se incrustó en mi cabeza para volver a inspirar mi aroma, como siempre hacía. Yo alcé mis brazos y rodeé su cuello con ellos, cambiando la posición de mi cabeza para perderme en aquella zona con varios lunares. Me daba igual morirme e ir al cielo porque en aquel instante, yo ya me encontraba en él. Volando entre las nubes, así me sentía.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Depositó un beso en mi cabellera y yo me atreví e hice lo mismo pero en su cuello. Aquello le estremeció porque jamás había hecho una cosa parecida. Sólo que yo ya no era tan Katniss como antes, ahora la razón no mandaba en mí. No si se trataba de Peeta y sobretodo de recuperarle. Le iba a demostrar con cada uno de mis hechos todo lo que significaba para mí.

\- Te voy a echar de menos… – murmuré depositando mi aliento en su garganta.

\- Yo t-a-ambién a-a ti – contestó tragando saliva.

Nos separamos poco a poco y cogí sus manos para entrelazarlas con las mías. Él miró el reloj de la estación y gruñó como si no quisiera moverse de ahí.

\- Me tengo que ir Katniss.

Consentí con la mirada y le ayudé a colocar bien las cajas para que no se cayeran. En el último momento le apreté la mano y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- Adiós…

\- Adiós – le contesté yo.

Entretanto se alejaba de mí para perderse por la vía de tren, me prometí a mí misma que aquella iba a ser la última vez que lo vería marchar.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Espero que estéis todas bien y disfrutéis este capítulo :)**

 **Quería contestaros una a una por aquí:  
Heart Of Marzipan: tu comentario me ha hecho mucha ilusión! me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y sí... decidí que esta vez Katniss sea la que tenga que actuar un poco para llevarse a Peeta, pero repito que no lo tendrá tan fácil. (No me gustan las cosas fáciles aunque eso a vosotras no os gustará jajaja) y por supuesto feliz 2016 para ti también! Un besazo y bienvenida; Brujita22: Tranquila que aquí no todo será color de rosa... a mí tampoco me gusta ;) muak!; Florr, Yessi, Tina, Sai y un 'Guest' que no tiene nombre jajaja: gracias por leer y seguir la historia! Os doy la bienvenida y un besito grande!; Wisper Diggory: debo decirte que tu comentario me ha hecho reír... Peeta no es malvado sólo que no se puede resistir a los encantos de Katniss! No puedo decirte mucho más porque te estaría adelantando la historia jajaja. En cuanto los celos no sé si debo utilizarlo mucho... aún me lo estoy pensando. Lo que está claro es que Gale sí siente aún por Katniss, pero ella por él no. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, saludos!; NenaVL: Síp, Katniss se va a poner las pilas sí o sí! Bienvenida y gracias por el comment!  
**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto, saludos!**

 **M.A.**


	7. Olor a mar

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.VII.**

 **OLOR A MAR**

El sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana y sus rayos se depositaban en mi espalda, proporcionándome un calor que me hacía sentir bastante cómoda. Era gratificante a pesar de mi mala postura. Sentada de rodillas y con la espalda hacia delante en la alfombra de color burdeos y formas geométricas de un tono más oscuro, observaba concentrada la variedad de imágenes que Peeta había creado con sus maravillosos dedos y con un simple pincel. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que mi chico del pan era todo un experto en lo que creaba. La pintura, la panadería y otra de sus grandes habilidades que quizás él aún no conocía. Ésta que se encuentra aquí, es decir, yo. Sin duda alguna yo encabezaba la lista de sus capacidades. Porque él tenía el master de los másteres en referencia a Katniss Everdeen y nadie, en toda mi vida, había sido capaz de conocerme y demostrarme tanto.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde la marcha de Peeta. Estaba un poco decaída porque ni si quiera había llamado para decirnos que estaba bien. Tampoco había llamado para preguntar por Haymitch, aunque éste se encontraba perfectamente. El mes se me hizo demasiado lento y pesado. La lluvia se había ido, dejando un sol espléndido característico de la primavera. Aunque por las nubes, la temperatura y el verde de los árboles, sabíamos que el verano tocaba a la puerta con impaciencia. Mis mañanas habían sido monótonas y aburridas. Caza, repartir, caza, repartir y así. Por las tardes me quedaba con mi antiguo mentor e intentábamos hacer un poco de ejercicio, para que éste pudiera moverse y levantar el culo del sofá. La vida sedentaria era una de las prohibiciones en su lista de tratamientos, así que allí estaba yo para que cumpliera su propósito. Sae nos hacía mucha verdura, pescado y carne rica en proteínas para poder mantener una dieta sana y equilibrada. Incluso muchas de esas tardes aburridas nos traía a su nieta para que jugáramos con ella. No sé por qué razón pero la niña se había encariñado mucho conmigo y quería visitarme todos los días. Le dije a Sae que no había problema y que Halley, que por cierto así se llamaba, podía venir siempre que quisiera. Tenía la misma edad que Finnick Jr. por lo tanto ya tenía cierta experiencia con los niños de su edad. Y por qué no aceptarlo, yo también me había encariñado con la niña de rizos rubios que me recordaba bastante a alguien.

Aquel día decidí entrar en la casa de Peeta gracias a las llaves que poseía Sae. Sólo quería entrar, estar un rato a solas y volver pero, por un lado o por otro, acabé sentada en el suelo y con miles de cuadros alrededor. Necesitaba abrir la mente, relajarme y respirar tranquila. Y en la casa de Peeta seguramente encontraría lo que buscaba, a pesar de que el dueño de todo aquello no estuviera. Llevaba más de dos horas en la misma posición y el sol ya se estaba yendo. Volví a guardar las obras en las cajas que Peeta aún no se había llevado y me puse el mío bajo el brazo para llevármelo a casa. Cuando hablo de mi cuadro me refiero al que salimos Prim y yo caminando hacia la escuela. Éste lo pondría en el tocador de mi habitación, así la última imagen que me viniera a la mente antes de dormirme sería esa. Esa última perfecta imagen. Creada por él y ella siendo protagonista de su creación.

Al entrar en casa encontré a Haymitch con Halley en brazos mientras Sae preparaba la cena. Le pregunté si quería que le ayudara en ello pero me negó más de tres veces. Así que me adentré al salón para estar junto a los dos rubios que jugaban tranquilos.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Haymitch curioso mientras Halley le estiraba de los pelos.

\- ¿Eso? – señalé el cuadro – Nada. Algo demasiado bonito para ser verdad… – sonreí sentándome en el sofá y cogiendo a Halley.

\- Hola Kat… – dijo la niña tímidamente y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hey Halley, ¡qué trenzas más bonitas llevas! – exclamé divertida. La niña me miró con los mofletes rojos y una sonrisa enseñando sus pequeños dientes.

\- Es de Peeta, ¿no? – Asentí con la cabeza tras la pregunta de Haymitch en referencia al cuadro – Ese muchacho es increíble en lo suyo…

\- Lo sé – susurré con cierto orgullo pero mi entrecejo se frunció al instante – Aun no entiendo porque no ha llamado…

\- Estará ocupado – manifestó Haymitch demasiado rápido – Quiero decir que…

\- Sí, ya. Lo he entendido.

Ocupado con una gran boda. Su boda.

\- ¿Quién es Peeta? – preguntó la niña mirándome a los ojos – ¿Es un pintor?

\- No. Bueno sí… – contesté riendo – Pero no se dedica a ello Halley. Es un… amigo – Tragué saliva. De todas las palabras que relacionaban a Peeta conmigo, aquella era la más incorrecta. Por supuesto había sido y seguía siendo mi amigo pero…sonaba demasiado estúpido. Nunca había pensado en él en aquella forma. Aunque realmente, ni yo misma sabía qué éramos exactamente Peeta y yo. O lo que algún día fuimos pero que se había hecho pedazos nada más irse al Capitolio para formar su nueva vida.

 _«Amiga. Amante. Vencedora. Enemiga. Prometida. Objetivo. Muto. Vecina. Cazadora. Tributo. Aliada. La añadiré a la lista de palabras que uso para intentar entenderte.»_

No pude evitar pensar en aquello.

\- También es panadero, hace unos pasteles riquísimos – continuó Haymitch con la intención de cortar la conversación por mi notoria incomodidad.

\- Vaya, pues yo quiero que venga y que haga pasteles… – dijo Halley haciendo un puchero.

\- Claro, cuando venga le ayudaremos a prepararlos… ves a ver cómo va la abuela en la cocina, corre – murmuré mientras la niña corría hacia la cocina y le daba una pequeña cachetada en el culo para que cogiera el impulso suficiente.

Haymitch me miraba desde la otra punta del sofá con un rostro sereno pero sabía lo que me iba a preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué has estado tanto tiempo en casa del chico? – justo lo que estaba pensando.

\- Necesitaba estar sola y… no se me ocurría otro lugar mejor, aparte del bosque.

\- Ah – musitó Haymitch – ¿Y ese cuadro te lo ha regalado él?

\- Sí… el día anterior a que se marchara. Le ayudé con las cajas y me dijo que podía quedármelo. No me había atrevido a ir a su casa hasta hoy, después de un mes…

\- Pues ya lo has conseguido, preciosa – sonrió haciendo una mueca – Déjame decirte algo…

\- ¿Qué? – lo miré extrañada.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – reí ante su confesión.

\- Por cómo lo has llevado todo, es admirable. Pero no te acostumbres a este tipo de palabras porque ya sabes que… – se apresuró a decir.

\- Sí sí, lo sé – le interrumpí – Sabes que yo tampoco pero…te lo agradezco. De verdad, Haymitch.

Me dedicó una de sus ingenuas sonrisas y no hizo falta hablar más. Haymitch siempre se había preocupado por mí de todas las formas posibles en las que un padre podría haber hecho. Y lo seguía haciendo. Sabía que, a pesar de mi apariencia tranquila y desenfadada, en mi interior había un huracán que me removía todo el estómago. Por eso nunca se apartó de mí. Aunque he de decir que yo tampoco me aparté de él, porque tenía que llevar a cabo mi papel de doctora-vigilante. Sabía que tarde o temprano mi antiguo mentor acabaría harto de mí pero era lo que le tocaba aguantar. Y si no, que no hubiera bebido tanta mierda de alcohol. No era fácil porque algunos días tenía mareos y por las noches un poco de fiebre, no obstante estos síntomas comenzaban a ser escasos a causa de las pastillas que se tomaba. Eso me ayudaba bastante porque si no volvería al insomnio que un día había dejado atrás.

En cuanto a mí, por las noches no tenía pesadillas, se habían esfumado. La verdad es que el cuadro que miraba antes de cerrar los ojos ayudaba bastante en ello. Pero la mayoría de mañanas me levantaba con dolores de barriga, sintiendo una presión debajo del pecho que no se iba. Sae me habló sobre algo de nervios y estrés, pero no estaba segura de que fuera eso. Durante los días siguientes intenté remediarlo con tilas y tés varios sin embargo el dolor seguía ahí. Éste lo podría definir como si las tripas se dieran la vuelta y me impidieran respirar. Quizás no duraba más de cinco minutos pero era realmente insoportable. Y siempre me ocurría nada más levantarme. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan floja y ni si quiera aguantar un dolorcito de nada. Joder. Era una gran comedura de cabeza lo que no me dejaba avanzar.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté como siempre. Es decir, con el pinchazo que me acompañaba, como si fuera un reloj con la alarma puesta. Esperé a que se pasara y decidí meterme en la bañera para poder relajarme. Era algo que funcionaba y cuando no iba a cazar, meterme en el recipiente lleno de agua tibia me servía lo suficiente. Al vestirme con ropa cómoda y ligera para no pasar calor, preparé el desayuno ya que Sae no podía venir por asuntos familiares. Después de tomar un café con hielo y un par de tostadas, recogí la cocina y parte del salón. Observé a Buttercup tumbado en el sofá, panza arriba y con su estómago subiendo y bajando por su intensa respiración. Parece ser que alguien estuvo toda la noche sin dormir, andando por ahí y ahora se encontraba en el quinto sueño gatuno.

El teléfono me desconcertó y corrí hacia la cocina para poder atender.

\- ¿Diga? – pregunté un poco nerviosa.

\- ¡Katniss! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Haymitch?

\- Annie… – sonreí tranquila – Mmm, bien estamos bien. No te preocupes.

\- Perdona por no haberte llamado antes, es que he estado liada con mi pequeño Finnick... – dijo mi amiga pelirroja con una risita.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

\- ¡Bien! Te llamaba para preguntarte algo… – fruncí el ceño esperando que continuara – dentro de poco es el cumpleaños del peque y bueno, quería invitaros a pasar unos días en mi casa.

\- Ah – bisbisé parpadeando un par de veces – pero… ¿cuántos días?

\- Bueno había pensado una semana, si os parece bien. Finnick quiere veros y desea con toda su alma que estéis en su fiesta. Ya estamos en verano y hace bastante calor, lo celebraríamos en la playa. Te iría bastante bien, así desconectas…y Haymitch seguro que no pone ningún impedimento – volvió a reír con su característico sonido.

\- Bueno Annie… no sé – contesté confusa. No sabía si era una buena idea.

\- Por favor, hazlo por Finnick Jr.

\- Eh, ¡eso es chantaje emocional! – repliqué frustrada.

\- ¿Y sirve de algo? – pude notar su sonrisa burlona desde aquí.

\- Uff… – suspiré vencida – ¿Y cuándo dices que tendríamos que estar allí?

–––

\- No me puedo creer que volvamos a estar juntos en un tren como este… – decía Haymitch mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana y mordía una manzana.

Después de la llamada de Annie, la noticia de que nos tomábamos unas pequeñas vacaciones le cayó como un regalo a mi antiguo mentor. Y más si éstas eran en las playas del Cuatro, las famosas playas del Distrito Cuatro. Reí ante su reacción puesto que se moría de ganas por salir de la Aldea y dirigirse a uno de los distrtios más ricos de todo Panem, gracias a su industria. La pesca seguía siendo la protagonista en sus actividades, lo único que había cambiado es que ya no necesitaban formar tributos profesionales para los juegos. Porque los Juegos del Hambre habían acabado hacía casi cuatro años, afortunadamente para todos.

\- Ya tengo ganas de comer marisco del bueno… ¿Tú no? – me preguntaba mi antiguo mentor sentado en frente de mi asiento.

\- ¿Crees que estará Gale? – pregunté de la nada haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

\- No lo sé – me contestó extrañado – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es una duda que tengo… lo único que sé es que lo cambiaron del Dos al Cuatro. Así que vivirá por aquí.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal y bostecé haciendo que una parte se empañara. Pasé mis dedos por la zona y dibuje una especie de forma abstracta que ni si quiera tenía visualizada en la mente. Poco a poco me fui fijando en el fondo y pude divisar las playas y las diferentes palmeras que nos avisaban de que pronto llegaríamos a la estación del Distrito Cuatro. Annie me dijo que Johanna sería la encargada de recogernos y ayudarnos con las maletas, así que supuse que ya se encontraría por allí.

Con aquel paisaje, la Arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco me vino a la cabeza de forma inminente. La arena, las olas, la fauna y el tipo de vegetación de aquel verde intenso. La única diferencia es que esta vez yo no era un tributo y tampoco estaba mi compañero Peeta. Ni tampoco estaba Finnick. Y otro pequeñísimo detalle, ya no tendría que volver a matar nunca más. A nadie.

Al bajar del tren y caminar hasta la puerta principal de la estación, Johanna se acercó corriendo y nos saludó con demasiado ímpetu. Me extrañé viniendo de Johanna, pero noté al instante que se había preocupado mucho por la salud de Haymitch. Ellos se habían llevado bastante bien mientras estábamos en el Distrito Trece en mitad de la revolución, así que no me confundía aquella relación existente entre los dos.

\- Bueno descerebrada, ¿preparada para relajarte en estas vacaciones? – me preguntó mientras me quitaba la maleta de la mano con cierto descaro y sin preguntarme. Al ver que caminaba hacia delante sin ni si quiera esperar por mi contestación, miré a Haymitch que me observaba con unos ojos divertidos.

\- Esto va a ser gracioso… – dijo siguiendo a la chica castaña de pelo corto.

Anduve detrás de ellos con pasos pesados. La temperatura era agradable pero calurosa a la vez así que decidí quitarme la chaqueta que utilicé en el tren para no coger una pulmonía. El aire acondicionado estaba demasiado alto en el vagón. No avancé mucho más para no seguir el ritmo de Haymitch y Johanna, que mantenían una conversación profunda. Por sus caras, sabía que Johanna le preguntaba acerca de su salud. Mientras tanto yo, detrás de ellos, observaba mi alrededor con unos ojos grises curiosos.

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el Distrito Doce. Cualquiera que hubiese bajado del tren se habría dado cuenta de que era el distrito donde más dinero había, después del Uno claro está. Las montañas cubiertas de rocas y vegetación, rodeaban el mar y las diferentes casas de los habitantes. Mientras caminábamos, escuchaba cierto acento característico de las personas de mi alrededor y también me di cuenta de que solían llevar colores como el verde o el azul en su vestimenta.

Recuerdo mi visita durante la Gira de la Victoria, recuerdo como me sentí cuando aquella niña me dijo que se presentaría para ser voluntaria. Todo porque yo le había inspirado a hacerlo. Fue uno de los momentos más impactantes y en los que peor me sentí. No quería ser modelo a seguir de nadie y mucho menos para llevar a unos pobres niños a la muerte. Los Juegos del Hambre no eran ningún juego sencillo, simplemente te llevaba a matar y probablemente a acabar tú mismo en una caja.

Las palmeras se movían al son del viento caliente que hacía que hiciera muchísima más calor. Pasamos como una especie de puerto donde varios pescadores y marineros tenían sus barcos anclados en los muelles. Algunos de ellos me miraron expectantes, sabiendo quién era yo. Se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Por su incómoda fijación, corrí hacia Haymitch y me puse a su lado porque no quería que nadie me parase y me recordara mi etapa de Sinsajo. Y más cuando en todos los distritos se había hablado de que yo estaba en mis últimas y que jamás me recuperaría por todo lo que pasé.

Al llegar, percibí cierto olor que sólo se olería en un distrito como este. Mar. Sal. Pescado. Seguramente toda la población estaría acostumbrada a ello, igual que yo estaba acostumbrada al oscuro carbón y al humo prácticamente negro que manchaba todo el cielo del Doce. Pero qué lugar tan diferente al mío. Seguro que en las cosechas los niños ni si quiera tenían que pedir teselas. En cambio nosotros, habíamos vivido siempre en unas condiciones nefastas y precarias.

Alcanzamos una especie de bonita urbanización, con varias casas costeras que quedaban cerca del mar. Las olas se escuchaban y por el sonido, se percibían cerca y a pocos metros de distancia. Johanna y Haymitch no paraban de hablar mientras yo observaba callada el lugar donde vivían Annie y Finnick Jr. También me pregunté si Gale viviría en una casa de ese tipo. Estaría bastante bien para criar una familia, supongo.

Johanna sacó una llave y la adentró en la cerradura de la puerta de madera. Sonreí al ver a Finnick Jr esperando justo al otro lado, impaciente y con una mueca de felicidad en la cara. Annie lo tenía sujeto en brazos puesto que no se estaba quieto y dejándolo finalmente en el suelo, corrió a mis brazos haciendo que mis maletas cayeran sin querer.

\- ¡Tita Katniss has venido! – gritó con su voz aguda.

\- Por supuesto, ¿esperabas que me perdiera tu cumpleaños? – le dije pasando mi mano por uno de sus rizos rubios.

\- ¡Sí sí sí! ¡Es mañana! ¡Mañana celebramos mi fiesta de cumpleaños!

\- Bueno cariño, tranquilo… saluda a Haymitch también – contestó Annie intentándolo tranquilizar – Gracias por venir Katniss – continuó mi amiga de pelo rojizo abrazándome.

\- Gracias a ti, por invitarme.

\- ¿Haymitch no has traído a los gansos? ¡También les había invitado! – exclamó con un puchero Finnick.

\- Oh verás chico, los gansos no pueden subir al tren. Se marean… – dijo guiñando un ojo para que el niño se diera por vencido. Por la cara que puso de tristeza y después un asentimiento como si estuviera conforme, parece que la contestación de mi antiguo mentor había colado.

\- Vamos Katniss, te enseñaré dónde vas a dormir. Tú Johanna, enseña a Haymitch la suya – se apresuró a decir Annie.

La casa era bastante acogedora. La cocina tenía unas vistas preciosas que mezclaban las montañas y el mar en el fondo. Era una combinación fantástica. El comedor era grande con una chimenea considerablemente alta y ancha y la decoración con una temática marítima propia del distrito. Subimos las escaleras y mi amiga me enseñó la que sería mi habitación por unos días. Tenía como una especie de balcón que daba al otro lado y desde allí podía visualizar la orilla del mar. Las olas me tranquilizarían por las noches si dejaba las ventanas abiertas y corría las cortinas. Al otro lado de la habitación tenía otra puerta idéntica a la de entrada y salida. Al abrirla, me topé con un baño privado anexo al cuarto. Annie me sonrió satisfecha mientras yo le devolvía el gesto.

Después de deshacer mi maleta y colocarla en el armario robusto de madera, el pequeño Finnick me avisó de que la cena estaría hecha en unos minutos. Asentí con la cabeza para confirmarle de que bajaría en seguida y el niño convencido desapareció tras la puerta. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco preocupada por cierto gato que me hacía la vida imposible, pero que a pesar de todo era mi compañero. Éste disfrutaba de la soledad no obstante una semana me parecía demasiado así que terminé pidiéndole a Sae que se encargara de darle comida y agua todos los días. Doblaba una de mis camisetas finas que me había llevado expresamente porque me había imaginado las altas temperaturas de este distrito. Y eso contando que estábamos en verano. Sin embargo, todos los pantalones que me había traído eran largos. Ninguno de ellos era corto. Hice una mueca de desaprobación, resignándome a pasar un calor totalmente innecesario.

Al bajar las escaleras todos estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras Johanna terminaba de prepararla y Annie terminaba sirviendo la cena en los platos. La verdad es que me sentía cómoda y a gusto en esas cuatro paredes y cada vez estaba más segura de que no me iba a arrepentir de la decisión. Cenamos entre risas y charlas, menos cuando explicamos con detalles todo lo que le había ocurrido al desastre de Haymitch. Intentamos restarle importancia puesto que Finnick Jr nos miraba con preocupación, pero yo intenté evitárselo diciéndole que Haymitch estaba demasiado viejo y que era una simple tontería.

Me sentía bastante orgullosa porque ni si quiera olió el vino blanco que Annie había puesto en la mesa. No obstante, su indiferencia no hizo que los demás nos sintiéramos un poco tensos. Inmediatamente y posterior a mi gesto de pánico, la chica pelirroja la retiró a una velocidad indescifrable y me observó pidiéndome disculpas por su metedura de pata. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras Haymitch le insistía en que pusiera la botella en la mesa para que los demás pudiéramos beber sin problemas. Pero mi cabezonería ganó lo suficiente y todos acabamos bebiendo agua, saboreando la rica merluza con almejas.

Ayudé a Annie en la cocina mientras ésta me hablaba de la gran fiesta que tenía preparada para mañana. Muchos amigos de Finnick Jr vendrían por la tarde, así que después de comer deberíamos ir preparando toda la decoración en la playa justo de al lado. Me resultaba excitante porque ya ni recordaba la última fiesta de cumpleaños en la que estuve. Bueno, cuando Prim cumplió...ni si quiera me acuerdo, celebramos una pequeña. Pero aquello fue una excepción y se hizo por mi insistencia ya que a mi patito le hizo una tremenda ilusión. Después de la muerte de papá y con el poco dinero que teníamos, los banquetes y aniversarios desaparecieron. No podíamos ni comer así que mucho menos para comprar un pastel o ni si quiera obteníamos los ingredientes. Tampoco estábamos en una etapa en la que celebrar mucho, para ser sincera.

\- Y he comprado un montón de globos de todos los colores… – continuaba Annie mientras yo secaba uno de los platos.

\- A Finnick le encantará – hice un ademán agradable.

\- Pues sí… estoy feliz de que estéis aquí – dijo mi amiga entregándome un vaso – Ojalá pudierais quedaros más tiempo.

\- Joder Annie, acabo de llegar – reí ante tal comentario.

Tenía sed así que me acerqué a la nevera para sacar la jarra de agua y echármela en un vaso. Al abrirla, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Y por supuesto, me atreví a preguntar.

\- Oye Annie… ¿Y el pastel?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó mi amiga despreocupada.

\- Supongo que mañana irás a comprarlo, ¿no? Porque en la nevera no está – repliqué seguido de un trago al vaso.

Annie me observaba de reojo desde el fregadero y yo le tendí el vaso para que lo volviera a limpiar. Su mirada me perturbaba así que sin más le dije que lo soltara.

\- El pastel no lo voy a comprar porque… – le insistí con la mirada – Porque hay alguien que se va a encargar de hacerlo – Y sin más continuó con su tarea.

Lo sabía. Sabía lo que quería decir y sabía quién era ese alguien. Mis manos temblaron en el instante en que una imagen pasó por mi cabeza.

\- Dime que vendrá solo… – bisbisé de una manera que ni si quiera yo supe cómo.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – alcé la voz más de lo que imaginé. Eso hizo que mi amiga apagara el grifo dejando las manos apoyadas en la pica.

\- No lo sé, Katniss. Nunca la ha traído pero no te lo puedo asegurar. Tenía que invitarle, es… es lo más parecido a un padrastro para Finnick. Ambos se quieren y no podía faltar.

\- No te estoy recriminando que lo hayas invitado, no quiero que te confundas – sonaba demasiado seca pero los nervios se me acumulaban en mitad de mi faringe – Pero entiende que…

\- Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé y estoy molesta contigo, ni si quiera me has contado que ha ido a veros.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? De acuerdo, se me había olvidado que Annie, ante todo, también era amiga de Peeta. También tenía constancia de que éste la llamaba muy seguido para preguntarle por el niño ya que se preocupaba, como bien ella había dicho, como un padre. Peeta y su amor por los críos no era algo que me hiciera mucha gracia aunque sin duda alguna era enternecedor. Todo él era algo conmovedor y por supuesto todo lo contrario a mí. Quizás por eso existía esa dependencia que con Gale nunca había experimentado.

\- Vale… no estaba preparada – contesté en mi defensa siguiéndola por la cocina – Pero te juro que te lo iba a contar. Vamos Annie, sabes que no se me da bien esto de… ya sabes – gesticulé con los brazos – amistad. Soy muy reservada para mis cosas.

\- Katniss ya te conozco… – sonrió mientras se sentaba en una silla – Déjame decirte que cuando Peeta me contó vuestro reencuentro sonaba… ilusionado. Incluso me dijo que te iba a echar un poco de menos.

No quería ser grosera pero para echarme "un poco" de menos como él le había dicho, no había llamado ni una maldita vez desde su vuelta al Capitolio. No obstante decidí callarme y suspiré apoyándome en la mesa.

\- Annie si nos hubieras visto… hicimos hasta bollitos de queso juntos. Y no pasó absolutamente nada. Sin embargo él insiste en que su vida está allí y yo… – el nudo en el estómago otra vez – Y yo no sé si pueda soportarlo si mañana se presenta con ella.

\- ¿Sabes de que me he dado cuenta? – preguntó Annie mientras yo la observaba con una ceja levantada – Nunca me habla de ella. Parece como si fuera un fantasma y viniendo de Peeta, que me lo cuenta todo, me parece muy extraño.

\- Él me dijo que no quería mezclar...

\- Sí pero esto es diferente. Si te vas a casar es porque estás enamorado y si estás enamorado no paras de hablar y de pensar en esa persona todo el tiempo. Como cuando él lo estaba de ti…

No sabía si quedarme con que su última frase estaba en pasado o sólo quedarme con la frase en sí. Lo primero me dolía y aún no sabía por qué. Porque yo no estaba enamorada de él, jamás me había enamorado. Algo me decía que aquello sería nuevo para mí y que aún no sabía qué tipo de sensaciones rondaban por tu cuerpo cuando estás en ese tipo de trance magnético. Ese trance magnético que te guía hacia una persona. La persona. No se me ocurría otra forma de llamarlo porque era una total inepta en estos temas. Estuve a punto de preguntarle a mi compañera pero tampoco quería amargarle la noche cuestionándole por sus sentimientos hacia Finnick. Y mi cabeza intentaba buscar algún tipo de información preguntándome que hubiera pasado si yo estuviera en su lugar. Es decir, si hubiese sido Peeta el que desapareció entre los cuerpos de aquellos mutos de los pasillos subterráneos.

Probablemente me habría tirado escaleras abajo para intentar salvarle la vida. Y todo lo demás, no hubiera importado. En absoluto.

\- Escúchame Katniss – dijo la pelirroja sacándome de mis pensamientos – Si viene con ella, no te irás. Te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no me iré – contesté con seguridad. Dolería sí, pero había pasado por cosas mucho peores.

–––

A la mañana siguiente Finnick no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa. Yo reía ante los comentarios y miradas que le dedicaba su madre, sin duda alguna había salido igual de hiperactivo que su padre. Todos le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz en el desayuno y yo, en un momento donde nadie nos vio, le agarré de los mofletes y le di un beso sonoro en la zona rojiza de las mejillas. Cumpliría cinco años y no podía estar más feliz. Y yo también, de saber que aquel niño sonriente con rizos dorados no tendría que vivir nada de lo que nosotros vivimos. No se lo merecía, su infancia debía ser lo más dichosa que pudiese imaginar. Bastante le habían hecho arrebatándole a su padre estando todavía en la barriga de Annie.

Cuando Haymitch despertó le entregué una taza de café sonriente mientras que con la otra mano le enseñaba un paquete transparente con cientos de colores en el interior. Me miró aún con sus ojos dormidos, preguntándome qué era lo que quería que hiciera con eso.

\- Bufar, ¿sabes bufar? Pues eso. Has ganado dos Vasallajes de los Veinticinco, así que no me digas que no podrás inflar un par de globos.

Quién lo iba a decir, mi ex mentor inflando globos para la fiesta de un niño de cinco años. Annie se fue con Johanna a la playa para preparar una especie de casita de madera, donde guardarían todo tipo de comida para prepararlo cuando llegase la hora. La playa estaba vacía puesto que era una de las zonas menos visibles, justo entre dos montañas altas que tapaban el valle con grandes rocas alrededor. Eso era uno de los motivos por los cuales el agua era totalmente cristalina y la arena estaba expuesta como si nunca hubiera sido pisada. Sólo por Annie y sus vecinos, que tenían ese rinconcito tan espectacular.

Los sonidos en la puerta me desconcertaron de mi tarea. Alguien había picado y había llamado dos veces seguidas. Busqué a Haymitch con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Así que dejé aquellos triángulos de colorines, que Annie quería colgar entre las palmeras, en el suelo y me acerqué a la puerta preparándome para lo que me iba a encontrar. Pero algo en mi interior se desilusionó al ver a mi amigo de ojos grises parado en frente de mí.

\- ¿Gale? – pregunté confundida y mirándolo de arriba abajo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me he enterado de que estabas en el distrito. Todo el mundo lo sabe… y ha llegado a mis oídos. Así que sabía que estarías aquí – Vaya, parece ser que la llegada del Sinsajo al distrito ha revolucionado a los pescadores.

\- Sí… es el cumpleaños de Finnick. Pasa – dije incómoda haciéndome un lado para que pudiera entrar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una mirada que no supe descifrar.

\- Bien… – _«Supongo.»_ – ¿Y tú?

\- Bien – sonrió nervioso – Debo confesarte que no sabía si venir… pero al final me he decidido. No me iba a quedar con las ganas sabiendo que podías estar aquí.

\- Bueno… – me senté en el suelo volviendo a mi tarea de los dichosos triángulos con símbolos de piratas – aquí me ves, creando arte – reí ante mi propio chiste. Eso ayudó bastante porque Gale exhaló soltando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

En seguida le busqué algo que hacer ya que se había ofrecido a ayudar para la fiesta, así que le encargué que pusiera todas las golosinas en las diferentes bolsitas de colores. Annie era demasiado detallista y quería entregarle una a cada amigo de su hijo. Jamás me imaginaría a mí misma preparándole algo así a mi… bueno, de todas formas nunca iba a tener uno.

De vez en cuando miraba a Gale de reojo, que se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la alfombra con una cara de concentración extrema al hacer los lazos para cerrar las bolsitas llenas de chucherías. Aquello me hacía sonreír. Sin duda alguna la situación era mucho más sana entre nosotros, por llamarla de alguna forma y la opresión en el pecho iba disminuyendo. Al aparecer Haymitch, pasó de largo sin ni si quiera mirarnos pero algo le hizo retroceder. Esta vez nos observó con los ojos bien abiertos y Gale le dedicó un saludo que Haymitch le devolvió, aun extrañado. Me dedicó una de sus miradas que hablaban por si solas y yo le dediqué un gesto como señal de que no se preocupara. Mi querido ex mentor, siempre pendiente de mi bienestar.

Después de un rato Gale me convenció para salir y dar una vuelta por la urbanización. Caminaba indecisa a su lado pero a la vez disfrutaba del sol caliente que chocaba contra mis mejillas. La calidez se transformaba en paz y con ello, la conversación con mi amigo fluía de la manera más tranquila posible. Acabé explicándole lo de Haymitch y de mi noche en el hospital. No sé por qué pero algo en mi interior me dijo que le ocultara la visita de Peeta, así que así lo hice. Le comenté mis últimos días en el bosque y las veces que había cruzado las vallas que hacía más de un siglo que debían estar electrificadas.

\- Echo de menos aquello… – murmuró mientras volvíamos a casa de Annie.

\- Yo también lo echaría de menos… al menos aquí puedes pescar – contesté intentando sonar convincente.

\- Vamos Catnip, no es ni por asomo lo mismo. Cazar es mucho más divertido.

\- Tienes razón – reí – pero bueno, es acostumbrarse.

Después de un silencio acompañado por el sonido de las olas del mar, Gale no pudo quedarse callado por mucho tiempo y decidió expresarse de la forma más inapropiada.

\- Cazar contigo era divertido, has sido una gran compañera en el bosque y lo extraño. Quiero decir...

No lo dejé terminar. Suficiente por hoy, me dije a mí misma. Me rasqué la nuca cerrando los ojos, inquieta por su última confesión y sin más preámbulos di gracias a que llegáramos a la puerta de la casa. Entré dejándole atrás sabiendo que me seguía y mientras me dirigí corriendo a la cocina para no toparme con la mirada amenazadora de Haymitch, me choqué contra Johanna que sujetaba una caja alta y ancha de color blanco.

\- ¡Eh, descerebrada! – exclamó dándose la vuelta – Mira por dónde andas, ¿quieres?

\- Lo siento… – Miré el objeto en sus manos – ¿Y eso? – pregunté mientras observaba cómo la colocaba en la nevera.

\- Eso es la tarta y has estado a punto de cargártela.

El pastel. Eso significaba que estaba aquí. Di la vuelta sobre mis talones, ignorando a Gale y entrando en el salón. Haymitch jugaba con Finnick Jr pero allí no había nadie más. Éste me dedicó un gesto de alerta pero yo rápidamente salí del lugar. Y justo cuando me dirigí a las escaleras para subirlas, sin ni si quiera dar el primer paso, la persona que se encontraba a veinticinco escalones de mí, me observaba con el ceño fruncido.

En realidad no me miraba a mí, sino a mi acompañante de atrás. Es decir, a Gale. Annie se encontraba detrás de Peeta, intentando bajar las escaleras pero éste la obstaculizaba con su espalda. Apoyé mi mano en el pomo de la barandilla de la escalera y me eché para atrás cuando los dos amigos bajaron los escalones con pasos pesados y lentos. Peeta se giró hacia a mí y su entrecejo se relajó, dedicándome una especie de sonrisa. Yo le devolví el gesto, cuando Gale se puso a mi altura y le tendió la mano.

\- Peeta – susurró pero había firmeza en su voz.

\- Gale… espero que estés bien – dijo mi chico del pan con el mismo tono.

\- Quería darte la enhorabuena… – _«No, por favor.»_ – Me he enterado de que te casas.

Podría haberle mandado a la mierda en aquel instante porque sabía lo que significaba para mí aquella puta frase. Fijé mi vista al suelo y noté la mirada preocupada de mi amiga pelirroja.

\- Gracias – contestó Peeta con serenidad.

Sin pensarlo, cogí a Annie del brazo y me fui hacia a la cocina dejándolos solos en mitad del pasillo. Aquello de Gale me había dolido y bastante. No sé qué cojones se creía pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho aposta, lo conocía demasiado bien. Quizás se le había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle de que se parecía mucho a mí. Sin embargo, yo nunca habría hecho eso porque para mí fue como una patada en la boca. Probablemente los de alrededor lo verían simple educación, en cambio yo, sabía a la perfección con qué propósito lo había dicho. No para hacerme daño pero sí para crear cierta tensión entre Peeta y yo.

Por cierto, ni me había dado cuenta. Peeta había venido solo. Dejando todo mi peso en la silla, suspiré lo más serenamente posible. Ni si quiera me di cuenta de que Johanna me observaba con atención. La no compañía de Peeta me había dado una gran paz interior después de aquel intercambio de palabras entre él y Gale.

Dentro de todo lo malo, el cumpleaños de Finnick Jr. podría acabar bien, ¿no?

* * *

 **Hola chicas, lo siento por la tardanza pero es que he estado con unas anginas que casi me matan (soy muy propensa a ellas).**

 **En fin, creo que algo estoy haciendo mal y mi motivación se está yendo a la mierda, hablando fatal xd. Me apetece seguir escribiendo esta historia y no me gustaría dejarla porque es una vía de escape que utilizo como hobby y no sé, me gusta. Creo que lo he repetido muchas veces pero si algo no os gusta o no os convence, dejármelo en los reviews. Pero al menos, no sé, con un review estaría contenta y sabría más o menos por donde tirar respecto a vuestros gustos (porque la historia seguirá como la tengo pensada desde hace algún tiempo).**

 **Por cierto, sé que muchas me mataréis por insistir tanto con Gale, pero yo a Gale le tengo cierto "cariño". Obviamente siempre supe que el elegido sería mi Peeta puesto que Peeta es insuperable y para mí siempre ha sido mi favorito (incluso por encima de Katniss). Pero Gale siempre ha formado parte de la vida de Katniss y no lo quiero pintar como el malo de la historia ni mucho menos. En muchas fanfics he visto un montón de Gales despreciables que intentaban hacerle la vida imposible y para nada creo que alguien como él le haría algo así a su amiga. No sé si me explico... Y por otro lado, tampoco le vi nunca como el culpable de la muerte de Prim, aunque en la mente de Katniss ha sido así.**

 **Espero que estéis bien y al menos leeros un poquito más a ver qué pensais de toda la historia.**

 **Ah y sólo os digo que, no todo es lo que parece ;)**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **M.A.**


	8. Anhelos encontrados

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.VIII.**

 **ANHELOS ENCONTRADOS**

La escena era difícil de imaginar. Más que nada porque si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos meses no lo hubiera creído y me habría reído a carcajadas. Haymitch no apartaba sus ojos de los míos mientras masticaba el rape preparado por Annie y no sé por qué, pero daba la sensación de que lo hacía a cámara lenta. Supuse que estaba esperando alguna especie de señal por mi parte o algo así. Más que nada para que asegurarse de que estaba presente en la comida. Yo sólo la removía con el tenedor, sin tener ni pizca de hambre, e intentado escuchar la interesante conversación entre Johanna y el pequeño Finnick. Éste aún seguía histérico puesto que dentro de tres horas celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños y todos sus amigos vendrían para estar con él. De vez en cuando lo miraba y sonreía porque me producía mucha ternura. No obstante, mi vista no podía evitar viajar para fijarse en la persona que estaba justo al lado del niño. Y a la que notaba algún movimiento por su parte, mis ojos se volvían a posar en mi plato, repitiendo la acción con el tenedor. Era como un campeonato estúpido y todo para ver quién de los dos no pillaba al otro observándose. Porque él también lo hacía, sus ojos estaban prácticamente posados en mi perfil derecho durante toda la comida.

Gale estaba a mi lado y en más de una ocasión me preguntaba si estaba bien. Tenía ganas de decirle algún que otro "¿A ti qué coño te parece?" pero no serviría de nada. Finnick Jr seguía hablando sin parar, a pesar de tener cinco años era el único capaz de hacer el ambiente un poco más ameno y soportable. Los demás tosíamos de vez en cuando y saboreábamos el sabroso pescado. En cambio Peeta, lo escuchaba atentamente, como si se tratara de un adulto. Tenían una relación bastante cercana y se notaba que el crío lo trataba casi como el padre que desgraciadamente nunca pudo tener.

\- Katniss, ¿no te gusta el rape? – preguntó Johanna con una media sonrisa. Primero, me sorprendí de que me llamara por mi nombre. Segundo, la conocía y sabía que era el momento en el que me iba a sacar de quicio. Todo por estar con Gale y Peeta en la misma mesa. Para ella sería una perfecta ocasión.

\- Sí, pero no tengo hambre – contesté devolviéndole la falsa sonrisa.

\- Mujer, es normal que no te guste el pescado. Por lo que veo Gale, tú tampoco has comido mucho… – me fijé en el plato de mi amigo y Johanna tenía razón. Gale no había probado casi nada – Se nota que vosotros sois más de carne…

\- Me gusta pero yo tampoco tengo hambre.

\- Gale, con el tiempo que llevas aquí, debes de estar más que acostumbrado a esto – continuó Johanna señalando la comida – Tus tiempos de cazar con la descerebrada se quedaron en el Doce – dijo soltando una risa curiosa.

Miré a mi amigo y le rogué que se callara. Y por increíble que parezca me obedeció. Gale obedeciéndome, quién lo diría. Con lo tozudo y cabezota que era, exactamente igual que yo. Le agradecí con un gesto y me fijé en mi chico del pan que estaba concentradísimo en su plato con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tita Katniss me llevó a cazar ardillas – dijo de repente el niño mirando a Peeta – es muy buena en el bosque.

\- Lo sé – suspiró Peeta sonriéndole.

\- ¿A ti alguna vez te ha llevado al bosque para enseñarte?

Bebí un poco de agua y bajé la cabeza con la intención de esconderme. Justo cuando Peeta iba a responder, Annie le interrumpió diciendo que ya estaba bien y que le ayudáramos a quitar la mesa. Dediqué una mirada de agradecimiento a mi amiga pelirroja y me levanté para recoger platos y llevarlos a la cocina. Por supuesto, con unos ojos azules como el mar clavándose en mi nuca.

Después de haber ayudado a Annie, ésta me acompañó a mi habitación para ver qué iba a ponerme.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Voy a ir así…

\- ¿Así? – preguntó mi amiga de una manera que no me gustó nada.

\- Sí así. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es el cumpleaños del niño y son unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes – contesté mientras me miraba en el espejo. El concepto de "ponerme guapa" no lo conocía. Sólo cuando me preparaba Cinna junto con Venia, Flavius y Octavia para los eventos de los Juegos y tampoco era una etapa que quisiera recordar. En algunas pesadillas aún aparecía la paliza que le metieron a mi estilista mientras yo no podía hacer nada porque estaba yendo directa a la Arena.

Cosas así que se te quedan en la cabeza aunque pasaran millones de años. Porque al verlas con tus propios ojos, se te quedan grabadas en la retina para siempre. Y con todo lo que habíamos vivido, nadie podría borrarlo nunca.

No me maquillaba desde la última vez que Effie lo hizo. Y quién dice maquillarse, dice un poco de colorete y máscara de pestañas. No me iba a dejar influenciar por Annie pero al final acabó imponiéndome un vestido ligero de color burdeos que llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No tenía mucho escote pero mis brazos estaban totalmente descubiertos ya que eran sin mangas. No quedaba muy bien con las botas así que también le dejé que me pusiera unas sandalias de color crema.

\- Todo esto lo hago porque tengo calor y los pantalones largos me abrasan – dije rechistando.

\- Sí lo que tú digas… quítate la trenza, te quedarán bonitas las ondulaciones – mi amiga me dio un beso en el moflete y salió de la habitación contenta por haber conseguido lo que quería.

Volví a fijarme en el espejo e hice una mueca de desaprobación. Bastante incómoda estaba ya como para no poder refugiarme en mi propia ropa. Que quizás no era la más femenina y la más bonita para una mujer pero era mi atuendo diario y con él, me sentía más Katniss. Y eso, era como una especie de protección. Aunque cierto es que los pantalones no eran nada apropiados para el tiempo y no quería estar toda la tarde con ese fastidio e irritación.

Al bajar las escaleras, Haymitch pasaba justo con una taza de café en la mano. Me miró de arriba abajo abriendo los ojos como si fueran platos y yo le señalé con el dedo como advertencia de que no se atreviera a decir ni una palabra.

\- Preciosa.

\- Ni se te ocurra burlarte – le amenacé.

\- Es raro verte con vestido Catnip – apareció mi amigo saliendo de la cocina.

\- Voy a ver qué hace Finnick… – seguí mi camino hasta llegar al comedor.

\- No está – dijo Haymitch siguiéndome – está arriba con su madre cambiándose y Johanna y Peeta fueron a prepararlo todo en la playa. Justo después del café iba a ir a ayudarlos. ¿Vienes?

\- No… – contesté – mejor esperaré a Annie.

\- Yo sí voy Haymitch, así os ayudo – propuso Gale.

Haymitch lo miró desconfiado. Seguramente se estaba preguntando qué hacía mi amigo ahí. Sólo había venido a verme pero era obvio que se quedaría al cumpleaños. Johanna le invitó mientras comíamos y él no dudó en aceptar. Se despidieron de mí y yo me senté en uno de los sofás. Justo noté algo que me incomodaba y que prácticamente estaba chafando con mi trasero. Me volví a levantar para ver qué era y mis ojos se fijaron en aquel jersey que llevaba Peeta en la mano al bajar las escaleras. Es probable que se lo pusiera en el tren de camino al distrito por el tema del aire acondicionado. Mis manos cogieron la tela de color negra y, asesorándome de que no había nadie, me lo lleve a la cara para poder inspirar el olor.

Joder. Qué buena y estúpida sensación en mi cuerpo. Era increíble la forma en cómo reaccionaba con tan solo oler algo que estaba puesto sobre él. Acaricié la fina lana con mis dedos y divisé la mezcla del suavizante con la fragancia de Peeta. Sin duda alguna, ésta última era muchísimo mejor.

Aún me dolía el que no me hubiera llamado. Y más después del penúltimo día juntos, donde todo era como antes. Donde sólo éramos nosotros, Peeta y Katniss. Nosotros, sin juegos de por medio, ni mutos, ni Capitolio ni prometida que aún no sé ni cómo se llama. Volví a dejar el jersey a un lado del sofá pero esta vez, doblándolo bien para asegurarme de que nadie lo arrugara como yo había hecho.

Annie no tardó mucho en bajar, llevaba un vestido parecido al mío pero con colores más suaves y un estampado de flores. Finnick tiraba de éste insistiéndole algo que no llegué a entender pero supuse que el niño se moría de ganas por ir a la playa. Mi amiga me dedicó un gesto sutil para informarme de que ya nos íbamos y yo rápidamente me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de la casa.

Para nuestra sorpresa, el tiempo había cambiado. El sol de la tarde aún permanecía y el calor era presente pero a la misma vez, unas nubes venían a lo lejos en aviso de que aquella noche llovería. Finnick estuvo a punto de llorar pero yo le tranquilicé diciendo que por la noche su fiesta ya habría acabado y entonces, ya podría llover todo lo que el cielo quisiera. Pareció entenderlo no obstante aún se notaba alguna preocupación en aquellos ojos verdes. Annie me comentó que era bastante raro de aquel cambio pero que también hacía mucho tiempo que no llovía. Yo bromeé diciendo que era por mi estancia en el distrito y el niño comenzó a reír. Al menos le había hecho cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Al llegar a la playa, Gale y Johanna colocaban algunas de las decoraciones que yo misma había creado. Haymitch recibía malhumorado a los amigos de Finnick, definitivamente aquello no era lo suyo. Las madres lo miraban desconcertadas, preguntándose qué hacia el mentor de la chica en llamas allí. Cuando me acerqué a la zona, comprendieron y entendieron el por qué. No tardaron en chismear y hablar entre ellas mirándome de arriba abajo. Annie se dio cuenta de ello y las espantó con rapidez diciéndole la hora en la que acababa el cumpleaños. En mi interior se lo agradecí pero no mostré ningún gesto al respecto.

Mi chico del pan no estaba en mi campo de visión y eso me preocupaba. Me acerqué a Haymitch pero no me atreví a preguntarle. Sin embargo, mi cabeza se movía de un lado a otro buscando aquella espalda ancha que tanto extrañaba.

\- Está en la caseta de madera, preparando los aperitivos – me susurró mi antiguo mentor con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo miré sorprendida y sin decirle ni si quiera una palabra, me dirigí al lugar.

Temblorosa abrí la puerta de detrás y ahí estaba, preparando diferentes tentempiés salados y también dulces.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – giró la cabeza para mirarme y pareció asustarse ya que no había oído la puerta.

\- Tranquila, ya casi estoy.

Me acerqué hasta llegar a su lado y me di cuenta de lo pequeña que se me hacían aquellas cuatro paredes de madera. No había mucho allí porque tampoco cabrían tantas cosas. Una mesa, un par de estanterías, una nevera para guardar la comida y las bebidas y una ventana grande que estaba de cara al mar. Observando la garita de arriba al lado mientras no sabía qué decir, Peeta interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- Es de toda la urbanización – lo miré confundida – La caseta. Es de Annie y sus vecinos. Como son casi siempre los únicos que vienen a esta playa… decidieron construirla para ellos y sus hijos.

\- Ah – solté sin pensar.

\- Me lo explicó una vez que vine…

\- Una de las tantas veces que has venido, ¿no? – pregunté recelosa. Parece que lo había notado ya que suspiró con desgana cuando guardaba los ingredientes sobrantes en la nevera.

\- ¿Por qué no has llamado? – solté desconcertada. Debía aprovechar que estábamos solos y no había nadie a nuestro alrededor.

\- Katniss…

\- No, Katniss no – gruñí, no estaba dispuesta a que huyera de mí – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué debería de pasarme? – Aquella indiferencia me estaba cabreando.

\- ¿Cómo que qué debería pasarte? ¿Te recuerdo la tarde anterior a la que te marchaste? Estuvimos genial y todo fue… como solía ser entre nosotros.

\- Eso no cambia nada – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me sentí pequeña, indefensa y débil ante ese azul que me confundía cada dos por tres.

\- No te entiendo Peeta. De verdad – tragué en medio de la frase – intento entenderte, pero no lo consigo. Así que cuando tú quieras, me explicas qué cojones pasa por tu jodida mente… – dispuesta a salir de la caseta y con los ojos casi llorosos, sus dedos atraparon mi mano temblorosa y me tiró levemente hacia él para que no pudiera tocar el pomo de la puerta con mi otra mano. Bajé la cabeza para contemplar las dos manos unidas y me mordí el labio inferior. Mi piel aceitunada junto a la suya, blanca y tan limpia, era una mezcla culminante que a la vez destellaba una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

\- Katniss, perdóname – dijo mirando sus dedos entrelazados con los míos – No… yo no…

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y maldecí por dentro. Justo cuando teníamos un poco de intimidad alguien llegaba y nos interrumpía. Peeta soltó rápidamente mi mano y, a pesar del calor, noté un frío que se estampó en mi columna vertebral.

\- ¿Peeta? ¿Ya tienes los platos listos? – preguntó Johanna. Nosotros seguíamos apreciándonos el uno al otro sin tan siquiera respirar. Al menos a mí me estaba faltando el oxígeno necesario para poder satisfacer correctamente a mis pulmones.

\- Sí, ahora salgo – gritó mi acompañante sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

Dejándome allí sola y con el resto de platos, salió de la caseta pasando por mi lado sin ni si quiera rozarme. Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños sintiéndome tan vacía por dentro que escocía. Cogí los platos que faltaban e inhalé profundamente antes de abandonar aquellas cuatro paredes de madera.

Los niños corrían de un lado para otro mientras las niñas jugaban a hacer castillos de arena. Annie ayudaba algunas a realizar pequeñas obras arquitectónicas que se desvanecían nada más llegar una ola en plena orilla. Otras niñas venían para pedirme que les hiciera mi "famosa" trenza y yo no es que se la hiciera de muy buen humor ya que lo utilizaron como uno de los símbolos para representarme.

No tenía más remedio que aceptar, que por mucho que pasaran los años, la presidencia de Snow acabó gracias a una revolución de la que yo era parte. Más que parte, era el símbolo principal de ésta. Por lo tanto tenía que aparentar algo que no era y no sentía con gran serenidad y simpatía. Durante los Juegos había sido una experta fingiendo una relación inexistente y como consecuencia de aquello, no me costaba mucho.

Peeta charlaba con Haymitch en la otra punta de la mesa, ambos estaban animados y parece ser que se lo pasaban bien. En más de una ocasión Finnick se acercaba para pedirle que jugara con él y sus amigos pero Haymitch lo espantaba con su entrecejo arrugado y cara de enfado. Realmente quería estar con Peeta y hablar tranquilos sin que nadie los molestase. Justo lo que yo quería pero se me hacía imposible.

\- Hola Catnip – salió mi amigo de la nada. Yo asentí como señal de saludo – No está nada mal, ¿verdad? – dijo refiriéndose a la playa. Volví a asentir sin decir nada.

Silencio sepulcral.

\- Oye sé que no debería haber…

\- Déjalo Gale – sabía qué era lo que me había molestado – Le diste la enhorabuena, no tiene nada de malo.

\- Sé que te has enfadado por eso así que no digas que no tiene nada de malo.

\- Es que no lo tiene. Tú has querido ir de educado sabiendo que no te importa una mierda esa boda, le has dado la enhorabuena y has quedado genial, te felicito – repliqué mirándole fijamente.

\- Oye… a ti esa boda te importa. Por lo tanto me importa a mí – mi expresión cambió para levantar las cejas e intentar entender a lo que se refería – Quiero decir que lo que te importe a ti, me importa a mí.

\- ¿Ah sí? – pregunté irónica – ¿Tanto como Prim?

De acuerdo, aquello no debí haberlo soltado. Su gris, bastante parecido al mío, me indicó que la tristeza lo había llenado de los pies a la cabeza. Me arrepentí al instante y me volví a dirigir a él, pero esta vez cabizbaja.

\- Lo siento – bisbisé.

\- No pasa nada, es algo que no me vas a perdonar y ya está.

Cuando iba a decirle que no se preocupara, mi vista fue a parar a unos metros detrás de Gale. Peeta me observaba fijamente mientras Haymitch le seguía hablando. Él no podía ver que yo también lo miraba ya que el cuerpo de mi amigo me servía como una especie de escondite. Así que de vez en cuando me quedaba embobada pensando en qué tipo de conversación podían tener aquellos dos mientras uno de ellos no apartaba su visión de donde yo me encontraba. Después volví a enfocar a Gale y éste tenía la mirada perdida en el mar. Me sentí tremendamente culpable no obstante, sabía que no podría decir nada más.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápida para Finnick y sus amigos. Todos devoraban la tarta con ansiedad y repitiendo plato porque estaba verdaderamente buenísima. Y sabiendo quién la había hecho, aún sabía mejor. No pude aguantarme y yo también repetí, el pastel de queso era una de mis perdiciones. Aunque me había dado mucha pena cuando Annie la partió en trozos. Era como una obra de arte que no se debería ni tocar, ya que la mermelada de arándanos, que estaba esparcida por encima, tenía varios dibujos hechos como si fueran creados con una especie de pincel. Y por encima, con chocolate blanco, tenía puesto Felicidades Finnick Jr. Con su perfecta letra.

Después me tocó a mí repartir las bolsas con las golosinas y todos los niños me lo agradecieron con mucha educación. Peeta después se dedicó a repartir los diferentes globos para que los peques pudieran llevárselos a sus casas. Haymitch me tendió uno de color verde, tratándome como si yo fuera una de aquellos niños y no pude evitar reírme.

\- Para ti, preciosa.

\- Gracias señor mayor – contesté haciéndole refunfuñar.

Finalmente, los padres vinieron a buscar a sus respectivos hijos y se marcharon dejando la playa desierta. Ya estaba atardeciendo y por el horario de verano, ya debería ser casi la hora de la cena. Gale y Johanna subieron con Annie a la casa mientras se llevaban ciertos utensilios que mi amiga había bajado expresamente para el cumpleaños. También avisó de que aprovecharían y harían la cena para esa noche. Haymitch, Peeta y yo nos encargamos de recoger la mesa y también la caseta. Mi astuto antiguo mentor no dudó en hacerse el despistado y cogió dos bolsas de basura que habíamos dejado allí.

\- Voy a tirar esto, después vuelvo.

Sí, seguro después volvería. Nótese la ironía.

Quedándome a solas con Peeta, vacié los platos con los restos de comida mientras él guardaba las sillas en la caseta. Al acabar, me sorprendí ya que él había sido el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que… vayamos a hablar?

Sólo asentí y me dejé llevar por mis pies que caminaban pisándole los talones. Nos sentamos en unas rocas que había al final de la orilla, donde ésta desaparecía. Así que después de aquellas rocas sólo deberíamos dar un pequeño salto para acabar en el agua salada. Me senté de cuclillas y me acomodé el pelo nerviosa. Sí, nerviosa y aterrada. Peeta observaba el cielo, que se mezclaba con sus colores favoritos, y sonrió para sí mismo tranquilo.

\- No llamé porque no sabía que decirte después de haber vuelto a mi rutina en el Capitolio – me sorprendió sentándose a mi lado – Sólo por eso.

\- No tiene sentido… – murmuré casi sin ni si quiera oírlo por el sonido del mar.

\- Sí que lo tiene, al menos para mí. Katniss… lo que dije era cierto. Yo, yo… te había echado de menos y al estar así contigo pues… – tragó saliva – pues… volví a recordar cosas.

\- ¿Recordar?

\- Sí o… revivir. Llámalo como quieras. La cosa es que… me di cuenta de algo y me asusté.

\- ¿De qué? – cuestioné confundida.

\- De que nada ha cambiado – me miró directo a los ojos – Todo sigue igual que antes.

Me quedé inmóvil y no sabía cómo actuar. No quería esperanzarme mucho puesto que no sabía con exactitud a qué se refería. Pero quizás sí era lo que yo pensaba. ¿Todo sigue igual que antes respecto a sus sentimientos hacía a mí?

\- ¿Respecto a qué? – susurré.

\- Pues que estoy en el Capitolio y lo llevo bien. Estoy prácticamente todo el día metido en la panadería así que mi refugio es hacer pasteles, panes y bollos y no me da tiempo a pensar mucho. Me mantiene alejado de mis tormentosos sueños. Luego algunas tardes voy con el Doctor Aurelius para hacerme controles y después caigo en la cama rendido – suspiró cansado y mirando al horizonte – Mi rutina es esa y ya me había acostumbrado. Pero cuando vine a visitar a Haymitch… y pasamos aquella tarde juntos, todo se había vuelto a ir a la mierda – volvió a mirarme.

Lo entendí. Era justo lo que yo había sentido en cuanto a mis pequeñas debilidades. Sólo bastaba una ojeada de Peeta para que todo lo que había pensado anteriormente se derrumbara.

\- Por eso estos días en el Capitolio he estado ausente y… – continuó – Es que incluso mi entorno se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio – se interrumpió a él mismo.

\- ¿Tu… entorno? – intenté agarrarme a la roca que me sostenía pero nada podría ayudarme para sentirme segura ante la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Sí… mis compañeros de la panadería.

\- ¿Y por eso no me has llamado? – cambié de tema siendo astuta.

\- Tenía miedo a volver a sentir… todo. Otra vez.

Peeta siempre había sido bueno con las palabras pero esta vez le costaba incluso formular una simple frase. Algo en mí me avisó de que era el momento indicado para confesarle y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que lo quería conmigo. Que lo necesitaba, que se me hacía un mundo no estar con él, que lo echaba demasiado de menos. Que yo también después de aquella tarde, volví a sentir aquella exigencia que me pedía el cuerpo y con mucha más intensidad. Era como si al paciente, recuperándose en mitad de la rehabilitación, le dan a probar de su adicción que intentaba dejar atrás. Es obvio que volvería a recaer y aquella vez con mucha más fuerza. Pues eso era lo que nos pasaba a nosotros.

Joder. Quería decirle que no tuviera miedos porque yo sentía justo lo mismo. Justo lo mismo.

Le agarré las manos con fuerza y sin pensarlo me acerqué a él, apoyándome sobre su hombro. Intentó resistirse al principio pero después sus manos soltaron las mías para ponerlas en mi cintura y atraerme más hacia a él. Yo aproveché y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para agarrarme con fuerza y escondí mi rostro en aquella zona tan reconfortante para mí. Su ancha mandíbula descansaba en mi pelo, así que el abrazo no podía ser más idílico. No sé cuántas veces aspire su colonia para asesorarme de que realmente esto sí estaba sucediendo. Era real y eso me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

Mis piernas casi estaban encima de sus muslos por la aproximación, pero me removí incomoda al notar mis rodillas desnudas incrustadas en la roca. Me separé lentamente y lo miré por unos instantes que parecieron eternos. No observaba sus ojos azules esta vez, sino su boca. Sus finos labios que eran los causantes de que mi respiración se incrementara. Él hacía lo mismo con los míos así que no dudé en acercarme lentamente para acabar con aquella maldita ansiedad.

\- Katniss… – murmuró con un jadeo.

No hice caso y seguí acercándome con los ojos aún abiertos. Ahora las rodillas doloridas pasaban a un segundo plano. Cuando estuve a un milímetro de su rostro, su aliento chocó contra el mío y finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron. Temblorosa, cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar por aquella hermosa sensación que no sentía desde aquel beso en mitad de la revolución. Cuando quise devolverle a la realidad ya que se creía un muto en mitad de uno de sus ataques. Le pedí que se quedara conmigo y él me contestó que siempre lo haría. Sin embargo, no había sido del todo cierto.

Pero eso ya no importaba porque justo ahora nos estábamos besando. Haciéndome sentir aquellas cosas que sólo había experimentado con él y que no sabía ponerle nombre. Sus manos se posaron en mis mofletes para intensificar el beso y yo incliné mi rostro para poder hacerlo con más precisión. Nuestras lenguas aún no se habían chocado y algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos que ambas se encontraran en ese instante. No obstante algo ocurrió, porque se deshizo del agarre de mis mejillas y rechazó el beso negando con la cabeza, alejándose una vez más.

\- No Katniss… – dijo levantándose. Yo le imité en su acción y quedé justo en su mismo nivel.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunté apenada. No era la primera vez que nos besábamos pero… ahora las circunstancias eran muy diferentes.

\- Porque no está bien. Yo… yo… no sé – confesó con cansancio – No puedo hacer esto.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres?

\- Ni puedo ni quiero.

Vaya, eso había sonado como una hostia en toda la cara. Pero la Katniss positiva me decía que aquello último no lo decía de verdad. Y mucho menos por sus palabras anteriores y su actitud durante el beso. Cada aliento que me devolvía me decía que aquello era algo que había anhelado durante muchísimo tiempo. Al igual que yo. Vale que no había sido tan intenso como el que tuvimos en la playa de la Arena pero, había sido un beso que esperaba por tres años. Tres años que habían sido una tremenda eternidad.

\- Será mejor que regresemos… – dijo finalmente. Estaba oscureciendo y el sol ya no estaba visible en la línea que separaba el mar del cielo.

Me quedé estática y cuando se giró, se marchó de la playa, dejándome justo como había hecho aquella tarde en la caseta. Me abracé a mí misma por la brisa fría que empezaba a aparecer avisando de la lluvia y después de unos minutos, seguí sus pasos y lo alcancé hasta llegar a casa de Annie.

–––

Durante la cena no dije nada y mi ex mentor lo había notado. Sin acabar el plato, me excusé diciendo que me encontraba mal y subí a la habitación para darme un buen baño y ponerme cómoda. Al salir del baño, divisé que las cortinas se movían por el viento y que estaba empezando a llover. Cerré las ventanas rápidamente y me senté al borde de la cama, escondiendo mi rostro en las manos y con los codos en mis rodillas.

Había anhelado tanto aquel sabor de los labios de Peeta que incluso ahora mi cuerpo pedía más. Recordé su confesión, diciéndome que tenía miedo de volver a sentir lo que un día decidió dejar atrás. Todo por sus ataques y para no hacerme daño. Por dios, cada vez que lo pensaba me entraba un mala leche que me ponía furiosa. Y por no haber hecho nada, ahora tenía una vida en el Capitolio que no me correspondía en absoluto.

Haymitch entró sin ni si quiera tocar a la puerta y yo lo miré con mal humor.

\- ¿Es que no sabes llamar? – pregunté fastidiada.

\- Vamos… hay confianza – dijo cerrando la puerta tras él. Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado esperando algún tipo de explicación – Gale se acaba de ir por cierto – después de unos minutos continuó observándome de aquella manera – ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Qué? – refunfuñé.

\- ¿He hecho mal en dejaros solos?

\- No – contesté con sinceridad.

\- Entonces… ¿qué ha pasado preciosa? – lo miré y supe que no podría mentirle durante mucho más tiempo.

\- Nos hemos besado – solté sin más. Haymitch no pareció sorprenderse.

\- ¿Y…?

\- Y… él se ha apartado al segundo y me ha dicho que no podía hacerlo – mi ex mentor continuó mirándome fijamente y después miró al suelo, diciéndose algo para sí mismo – ¿Qué? – le pregunté curiosa.

\- Nada.

\- Lo más curioso es que… me dijera que no podía y que tampoco quería hacerlo – seguí hablando para mí como si pensara en voz alta – Pero no lo he creído, ¿sabes? Lo conozco.

\- Sé que lo conoces… y él a ti también – confesó Haymitch cogiendo una de mis manos para darme ánimos.

\- Haymitch… esto va a ser duro para mí. Y ahora que he vuelto a estar con él de esta manera, me va a costar más.

\- Hazte a la idea ya Katniss… – dijo levantándose de golpe para dirigirse a la puerta.

\- No quiero. No quiero – repetí – Voy a hacer lo posible para que vuelva y no se case.

\- Imposible – susurró mi ex mentor – Quítatelo de la cabeza. Va a casarse lo quieras o no.

Aquello me hizo fruncir el ceño y justo cuando iba a abandonar mi habitación le pregunté por qué pero no obtuve respuesta y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Esas últimas palabras de mi ex mentor me hicieron estar en vela toda la noche. ¿Por qué tenía tan seguro de que lo iba a hacer? Annie tenía razón, no hablaba nada respecto al tema y tampoco es que estuviera ilusionado. Y lo más importante, él y yo nos habíamos besado.

Cuando quise darme cuenta eran las tres de la mañana. La lluvia aún seguía siendo protagonista allí a fuera y por eso me entraron antojos feroces de un té con leche templada. La camiseta que llevaba me servía como vestido y me tapaba lo justo por encima de los muslos, así que no me puse el pantalón de pijama y bajé descalza hasta la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando encendí la luz, una silueta grande sentada en la silla me asustó.

\- Peeta… – mascullé nerviosa – ¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras?

\- No podía dormir – me dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado. El té podría esperar – ¿Y tú? – preguntó dando un sorbo a su té. Seguro que no le había puesto ni una pizca de azúcar. Sonreí al pensar en eso.

\- Yo tampoco… – confesé. Después estuvimos unos minutos callados escuchando el ruido de la lluvia que chocaba contra el tejado.

\- Katniss lo siento por lo de esta tarde – negué con la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupara – Pero es que… no he podido evitarlo.

Y ahora me dice que no ha podido evitarlo. Si tú no quieres algo, simplemente lo evitas y ya está. El carácter bipolar de Peeta me iba a volver loca, sin embargo, así lo quería.

\- Yo tampoco – le contesté segura – te echaba demasiado de menos.

Una vez más, con mis manos temblorosas, mis dedos tocaron su mejilla y él sólo sonrío ante el tacto. Después los cogió con su mano y se los llevó a la boca para besarlos. Dios, aquello me había hecho estremecer. Parpadeé un par de veces y con mi dedo índice delineé su perfecta mandíbula diseñada por vete a saber qué dios de otro mundo. Cuando éste acabó en su garganta, aun temblando, bajé hasta sus anchos y fuertes hombros y dejé mi mano en su marcada clavícula.

No sé qué cojones me estaba pasando pero era algo que no podía evitar. Mi parte baja del estómago me reclamaba algo que aún no sabía lo que significaba y quería averiguarlo. Era algo que sólo se incrementaba cuando Peeta me besaba. Así que sin más, me lancé sobre él y volví a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad.

Él esta vez no se alejó y me aceptó con gusto. No dudé en abrir más los labios para darle permiso y nuestras lenguas chocaron acariciándose lenta y deliciosamente. Le volví a dar la bienvenida a aquella opresión en mis entrañas, cuando él me cogió de la cintura y me sentó encima de sus muslos para estar mucho más cerca. Mis piernas se posaron una a cada lado de las suyas y, al estar a una altura más elevada que él, mi pecho quedaba un poco por debajo de su rostro.

Nunca habíamos estado así. Jamás. Todo esto para mí era nuevo y estaba claro de que era fruto de la lejanía. Con mi rostro agachado y prácticamente devorándole, mis brazos descansaban en sus hombros. Lo tenía acorralado pero él no apartaba sus manos de mi cintura mientras me acariciaba.

¿Así se sentía una cuando iba al cielo?

\- Katniss… – gimió – no…puedo.

Intensifiqué el beso para callarlo. No podía estar pidiéndome que parara. No ahora, justo cuando pedía a gritos que esto durara para toda la eternidad.

\- Katniss – volvió a decir subiendo las manos y cogiéndome de la cara para apartarme con suavidad – No…

Choqué su frente con la suya y cerré los ojos desesperada por querer llorar ahí mismo.

\- Sí puedes y sí quieres – susurré besando la punta de su nariz aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- No… no puedo hacerle esto a Allegra.

Ahí estaba. El nombre de todos mis problemas.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Gracias por los mensajes respecto a las anginas, ya estoy mucho mejor :)**

 **Pues aquí lo tienen, el nombre de la chica. Un nombre que me encanta, por cierto. Los dos primeros besos que describo y tal como me los imagino... porque después de tanto tiempo es normal y lógico, es lo que intento explicar con el título. No es la primera vez que se besan y obviamente iban locos por hacerlo después de casi cuatro años.**

 **Peeta es bipolar, I know, pero ya lo iréis entendiendo ;)**

 **Si veo muchos reviews subiré el próximo capítulo pronto, como muy tarde el domingo, pero sino... tardaré como unas dos semanas porque tengo cosas que hacer de la uni! Así que si queréis saber qué es lo que pasará ya sabéis jajaja muak!**

 **Saludos,**

 **M.A.**


	9. Extenuación

**Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes de la siguiente historia han sido creados por la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

 **.IX.**

 **EXTENUACIÓN**

Siete letras que se quedarían grabadas en mi memoria.

Mis dedos, aún entrelazados con los suyos, se encogieron para rechazar el tacto de su piel. Hace unos segundos ardían debido a sus besos y ahora estaban completamente congelados debido a su lejanía. Porque aunque estuviera sentada encima de él, sabía que con aquel nombre, él se había marchado inconscientemente a kilómetros de mí. Lo miré a los ojos para asegurarme de que había oído bien aquel susurro de sus labios.

Esos labios que estaban ocupados por los míos apenas unas milésimas, moviéndose a un compás tan perfecto que incluso sentía volar.

Pero la verdad era que ahora sólo quería hundirme bajo el suelo de madera de color caoba.

Sin apartar mi vista de la suya, sonreí con sarcasmo. Solté una de esas carcajadas que salen involuntariamente de tu garganta a causa del miedo que se crea en tu cuerpo. Acto seguido, tragué saliva con fuerza. Como si mi cuello no estuviera preparado para ello. Negué con la cabeza lentamente mientras me levantaba de su regazo y me bajaba la camiseta que llegaba hasta mis muslos. Sin haberme dado cuenta antes y debido a la posición, mi ropa interior se podía ver con claridad por el movimiento de mi cadera. Anduve inquieta por la cocina hasta que mis manos toparon con el fregadero. Me sirvió de apoyo durante unos minutos pensando en qué le iba a preguntar ahora. Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle.

Noté como Peeta se levantó de la silla y colocó su mano en mi hombro. Al contacto, cerré los ojos y suspiré calmada. El huracán que presionaba mi estómago estaba más revoltoso que nunca pero cuando me tocó, una paz extraña me llenó por completo. Me giré para quedar de cara a él y hacer frente a lo que me venía encima. Sus brazos se apoyaron a ambos lados de mi cuerpo sin embargo, no me tocó porque las manos se aguantaban en el borde del mármol de la encimera. Sólo se inclinó hacia mí con suavidad y me susurró un lo siento que ya había escuchado antes.

Me sentí atrapada, encerrada y agobiada. Todo a la vez. Sus fuertes brazos rodeándome pero casi sin rozarme era una tortura que quería destruir en ese instante. Algo confuso puesto que a la vez me sentía cómo en el cielo. Envuelta de él, la cocina había desaparecido.

Él lo sintió. Yo lo sentí. Nuestras respiraciones habían incrementado de forma exagerada.

\- Katniss, escúchame – dijo apoyando su frente sobre la mía.

\- No… no – murmuré, aumentando el tono en la segunda negación.

Me sentía patética. Tan patética que incluso deseé no haber conocido esta parte de mí. La parte que me enganchaba tanto a Peeta. No obstante, desde el día de nuestra primera cosecha, dónde fuimos elegidos como tributos para los Juegos del Hambre, supe que algo me uniría aún más a aquel chico que se encontraba a mi lado.

Miento. Desde el día que me tiró el pan quemado y me salvó la vida. La mía y la de mi familia.

\- ¿Por qué me has besado? – preguntó haciendo que lo mirara otra vez.

Intenté hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido en aquella parte de la cocina. ¿Había sido yo la que la había besado a él? Sí, seguramente. A lo mejor sufría de alzhéimer de repente o quizás, sus besos me habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo.

\- No lo sé – contesté insegura de la respuesta.

Decepción. Eso es lo que me decían sus ojos y su lejanía inminente. Se apartó de mí dando tres pasos hacia atrás. Parece ser que no era eso lo que quería escuchar o lo que no esperaba por mi parte.

¿Pero qué quería? ¿Qué le dijera que lo había besado porque algo en mí lo deseaba estúpidamente? No sería propio de mí. No, cuando yo era nueva en todo esto. No podía decirle que con un toque de la yema de sus dedos mi pulso se aceleraba como un cervatillo asustado. Que algo en mi interior gritaba que nuestros cuerpos se chocaran hasta formar uno, callando todo lo que teníamos que decirnos con besos interminables.

Antes tenía la excusa de que los besos eran parte del show que habíamos formado. Parte de los amantes trágicos que nos habían hecho crear. Pero eso ya no serviría como pretexto. Habían pasado los años y ahora me pedía una explicación de estos nuevos besos. Besos sin cámaras, sin gente del Capitolio alrededor, sin nadie a quién demostrarle parte del teatro. Y ahora quería saber el porqué de ellos y yo para variar, no sabía qué contestarle.

Estuvimos tanto tiempo callados que el silencio de la madrugada me retumbaba en los oídos. Peeta estaba parado, mirando al suelo y apretando los puños pero no con demasiada fuerza. Sus hombros caídos demostraban su falta de ánimo y sus rizos rubios caían por su frente, obstaculizando su visión.

\- Qué... qué querías decir con lo de… con lo de que no le puedes hacer esto a… ¿Allegra? – pregunté su nombre con cierto esfuerzo. Costaba, costaba y mucho.

\- Pues… yo…

\- Es ella, ¿verdad? – interrumpí dando un paso hacia delante.

\- Sí – dijo finalmente levantando su cabeza.

\- ¿La quieres? – pregunté al segundo de su afirmación.

\- Sí…

Mierda. Esto me estaba dejando en la cuerda floja de mi estabilidad. Apreté los labios, mordiéndome la lengua para que no me viera a punto de llorar, asentí levemente y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina para salir de aquellas cuatro paredes empapeladas de aquel azul mar.

Sin embargo, la mano de Peeta me detuvo en el camino. Me apretaba del brazo, haciéndome girar y en el empuje choqué contra su pecho. La fuerza siempre había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Sólo tres dedos le bastaron para agarrarme y tenerme a su disposición. Lo observé pidiéndole algo, no sé el qué. Quizás que me soltara o quizás que me besara como lo había hecho antes.

\- Pero… – musitó de repente – no como te quiero a ti.

Abrí la boca sorprendida para recriminarle pero ni una palabra salió de mi garganta. Su mano libre me sujetaba de la cintura y sin quererlo, había hecho que mi camiseta subiera más de la cuenta. Así que algunos de sus dedos permanecían en contacto con mi piel de aquella zona, sujetando el trozo de tela con fuerza. Bajé la cabeza para observar su mano en mi cadera. Peeta sabía en lo que me estaba fijando porque apartó la mano rápidamente, volviendo a dejar caer la única prenda de mi pijama. En cambio, su otra mano seguía sujetándome.

Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar aunque yo los bajé para deleitarme en sus finos labios. Mordí parte de mi piel reseca del labio inferior y la estiré con los dientes para intentar deshacerme de ella. Claramente era un símbolo de que estaba de los nervios. Pero aquel no iba a ser mi propósito porque mi acompañante tenía una idea mejor. Se acercó, haciendo que nuestras narices se acariciaran y poco a poco, nuestros labios se encontraron para hacer el momento más perfecto.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, mis manos se enredaron en sus rizos de la nuca y mis pies descalzos caminaban torpes pisándole los suyos. El recorrido duró unos segundos porque topamos con la pared de la cocina. Su espalda chocaba contra aquel papel pintado del color de sus ojos y me rodeó con sus fuertes manos. Éstas se pararon a mi cintura, de donde las había apartado antes por miedo a algo que desconocía. No obstante, ahora no existía ningún miedo. Sus dedos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta y se quedaron ahí, como si fuera el lugar al que pertenecían.

Y si él quisiera, podría dejarlas ahí durante el resto de sus días.

Qué contacto tan agradable el de nuestras lenguas que bailaban al compás de nuestros latidos. En un instante, Peeta mordió mi labio, llevándose con él parte de la piel. Eso me hizo gemir y me avergoncé por ello. No me había parecido molesto sino todo lo contrario, en mis entrañas había vuelto a sentir lo de hacía unos minutos en la silla, sentada encima de él. El cosquilleo subía y bajaba desde mis pies, hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza. Estiré con fuerza de sus rizos en mis manos y abrió los ojos sin dejar de besarme. Parece ser que aquello le había sorprendido y yo sonreí contra su boca.

Simplemente sentía y sentía gracias a él. Volvía a vivir porque él seguía en este mundo que había sido una mierda para mí. Porque las horas a su lado pasaban volando, en cambio se habían hecho infinitas cuando estaba sin él.

Y aún no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle por qué le besaba. ¿No estaba claro?

Nuestro ritmo fue disminuyendo al saber que ninguno de los dos querría llegar a más. Rompió el beso y yo gemí pero esta vez fue una queja. No quería que se separara, no ahora. Estuvimos en unos minutos en aquella posición, él agarrado a mi cintura y yo a su cuello.

Era el momento de volver a la realidad. Había dicho que no la quería como me quería a mí.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué te casas? – pregunté en voz alta en un susurro acompañado de la intensa respiración.

La pregunta clave que no sé por qué pero sabía que no la iba a responder. Y no me había equivocado porque nada más preguntarle, su cara cambió de repente. Me apartó suavemente y se deshizo del espacio que había entre la pared y yo. Anduvo hasta el centro de la cocina y me giré para observar sus movimientos ahora nerviosos. Algo me estaba escondiendo y no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que se fuera sin habérmelo contado.

\- Peeta… – me acerqué ansiosa pero parece ser que eso le molestó. Gruñó mirándome con cierto resentimiento que no lograba entender. Pero obviamente, no me iba a dar por vencida.

\- Peeta – volví a nombrarle y esta vez, tuve valor para posar mis manos en sus mofletes para tranquilizarlo.

Su respiración volvió a ser intensa pero no como la de antes. Ahora era distinto. Era una que le costaba, como si tuviera asma y le faltara el oxígeno. Me asusté y le acaricié las mejillas con suavidad para que volviera a mí.

\- No… no puedo – bisbisó junto algo más que no pude escuchar.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar por lo que había dicho al final, se marchó de la cocina y subió las escaleras con rapidez. Escuché un portazo de su habitación segundos después. Podría haberle seguido, pero algo en mis pies me mantuvo estática ante la situación que acabábamos de vivir. Me llevé una mano al pecho para tranquilizarme puesto que el corazón me iba a salir por la boca.

Ahora estaba algo más claro, la quería pero me quería más a mí.

No, no estaba nada claro. Joder. Aunque mi cabeza ya empezaba a encajar algunas piezas y sabía que aquella boda no había sido idea de Peeta. De eso estaba totalmente segura porque lo conocía. Él nunca le habría pedido algo así a alguien sabiendo que no la quería de la misma forma. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no me contestaba a la pregunta?

Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación y una vez dentro, cerré la puerta, apoyándome en ella. Estuve unos minutos con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que el cansancio me iba a vencer en poco tiempo. Ya pensaría en todo aquello mañana porque no me apetecía estar toda la noche en vela. Una vez en la cama, me arropé con la sábana y cerré los ojos para volver a saborear el beso que aún notaba en la boca.

–––

Los días en el Distrito Cuatro pasaron demasiado rápidos para mi gusto. Justo en el momento que empezaba a encariñarme con aquellas playas y me había acostumbrado a estar con el pequeño Finnick, llegó el momento del último día. Gale decidió venir a la comida de despedida ya que Johanna le avisó de que Haymitch y yo esa misma noche nos iríamos al Distrito Doce.

Peeta se había ido dos días después de nuestro encuentro en la cocina y durante ese tiempo no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. En una de las ocasiones nos quedamos solos en el comedor pero le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo y no estar ni un segundo conmigo a solas. Tampoco sentía la obligación de preguntarle qué pasaba por su complicada mente así que no lo hice. ¿No era que aquí la única de carácter complicado era yo?

En las comidas y cenas notaba su mirada. También cómo ésta rehuía de mis ojos grises. Era incómodo, tanto para él como para mí. Pero se me hacía imposible no mirarle embobada una tarde mientras jugaba en la playa con Finnick. Él, el niño de cabellos parecidos a los de él, el sol del atardecer, la arena… todo era perfecto. Yo llevaba una de esas gafas de sol que me había dejado Annie así que podía disfrutar de la imagen sin que él lo supiera. Y mientras lo observaba, millones de preguntas pasaban por mi mente. Peeta nunca me había escondido nada, siempre me lo había contado todo. Ahora, después de tres años, actuaba como un auténtico desconocido y eso me dolía. Dolía porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato respecto a mi chico del pan. Quizás era desconfianza o inseguridad o simplemente quería mantener su vida privada del Capitolio al margen.

Sin embargo algo se le escapaba y es que lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que no podría callarse con alguien de su entorno más cercano. Si no era yo, ya sabía a quién hacerle el interrogatorio adecuado.

Haymitch.

En la comida de la despedida Annie nos preparó un plato exquisito. Finnick Jr no paraba de pedirme que nos quedáramos una semana más pero yo lo decía que era imposible ya que debía de hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos. Cazar para los que lo necesitaban, por ejemplo. Johanna siguió en su ritmo, tirándome algunas de sus puyas que sonaban para todos graciosas menos para mí. Mis ojos recelosos chocaron con los suyos cuando mencionó en una de sus bromas a Peeta.

\- Oh vamos… no me creo que no haya pasado nada estando aquí los dos juntitos – soltó escapándole una risa satírica.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – dije casi como para mí misma.

\- Johanna déjala ya – me defendió mi amiga pelirroja.

\- Sí sí… porque si no va a acabar con la cara más roja que tu pelo.

Todos rieron, excepto Gale y yo. Mi amigo me observaba con cara de no entender absolutamente nada y yo le devolví el gesto asegurándole de que no ocurría nada.

Después de recoger y ayudar a Annie en la cocina, subí a la habitación para terminar con algunos detalles de la maleta. No lo haría sin antes despedirme de aquellas vistas, así que me asomé a mi balcón privado de la habitación y respiré todo el aroma salado que desprendían las olas de la playa. Me agarré a los barrotes y asomé la cabeza para mirar más allá de las montañas que rodeaban todo el distrito. Mientras me despedía mentalmente, una silueta a mi lado me asustó. Ni si quiera me había percatado de que Gale se encontraba a mi lado intentando mirar en el mismo punto en el que yo me fijaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Las cosas con Peeta han ido bien estos días?

Sinceramente no sabía que contestarle. Por una parte sí, nos habíamos besado varias veces. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Y por otra no. La última conversación en la cocina no había sido lo que yo esperaba. Y más cuando antes de esos estaba encima de sus muslos besándolo sin control. O acorralándole en la pared de aquel papel que no se me iba a escapar de la memoria tan fácilmente.

\- Supongo… – respondí al final.

\- Oh, no me cuentes todo a la vez no vaya a ser que te vayas a atragantar – lo miré dudosa – Estaba siendo sarcástico. Sé que no eres muy de la palabra pero tampoco quiero que me contestes con monosílabos…

\- Supongo no es un monosílabo – repliqué en mi defensa mientras me adentraba al interior de la habitación para continuar con mi tarea.

\- Lo sé pero te conozco y sé que algo te ha pasado – continuó siguiéndome cerrando tras él las ventanas – También sé que Peeta suele pasar mucho más tiempo aquí que un par de días cuando viene a ver al niño…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que se ha ido antes?

\- Johanna me lo ha contado.

\- ¿Ahora eres muy íntimo de Johanna? – le pregunté con una media sonrisa mientras doblaba una de las camisetas.

\- Bueno, nos llevamos bien… está loca y me cae genial – confesó Gale sentándose al borde la cama.

\- Sí…

\- Ya sé que a ti te saca de quicio pero no lo hace con mala fe.

\- Oye Gale, conozco a Johanna mejor que tú, ¿vale? Sé cómo actúa y sé que sólo lo hace para que yo le salte y montemos uno de sus espectáculos que tanto le gustan… Yo no entro en el juego.

\- Sí, ya lo sé – dijo mi amigo – Pero no me cambies de tema que eres una experta en eso. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Peeta?

\- Nada. ¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir algo con Peeta? – pregunté cansada y tirando un pantalón sobre la maleta – Ya nada nos une. Está más que claro que él se va a casar con otra y yo… – suspiré – Y yo voy a seguir en el Distrito Doce como hasta ahora. Ocupándome de la gente de la Veta, cazando y cuidando de ese borracho que tengo como amigo.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que he estado en dos Juegos del Hambre, que he matado, que he visto matar y que he visto a gente morir incluyendo a mi hermana en una guerra en la que yo formaba parte… créeme que he pasado por cosas peores que estas – contesté mirándole a sus ojos parecidos a los míos.

Gale captó el mensaje al segundo. Se levantó y recogió una de las camisetas que había tirado sin querer cerca de la maleta. Me la acercó con una de sus manos grandes y yo se la cogí mirando a mis pies. Nuestros dedos se chocaron sin querer y algo en mi interior me decía que tenía unas ganas locas de desahogarme con mi mejor amigo. Pero no estaba lista para hacerlo, aún no.

\- Oye Catnip, sólo… – continuó mientras yo me mordía mi labio inferior para no empezar a llorar – sólo quiero asegurarme de que nunca te vayas a dar por vencida. Quiero que sigas siendo aquella chica que conocí en el bosque. Fuerte, segura de sí misma y cabezota – sonreí con el último adjetivo – Sé que la guerra nos cambió a todos pero también sé que la Katniss que yo conocí… no da su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

\- Gracias – dije con sinceridad – No te preocupes Gale, de verdad.

\- De acuerdo – murmuró – tened buen viaje…

Asentí con la cabeza y se acercó pidiendo permiso para hacer algo. Fruncí el ceño sin saber qué hacer aunque ni me dio tiempo a actuar porque mi amigo ya me estaba rodeando con sus enormes brazos. Me mantuve quieta y cerré los ojos para intentar disfrutar del corto abrazo. Me sonrió agradeciéndome el gesto de no haberle rechazado y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con la mano.

–––

La conversación con Gale se repetía en mi cabeza durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa. Haymitch se encontraba sentado enfrente de mí mirando por la ventana y comiendo uno de los pastelitos de chocolates que nos habían servido para el postre de la cena.

Yo lo miraba de vez en cuando levantando una de mis cejas. Sabía que él sabría algo respecto lo de Peeta, pero debía de actuar rápido para que no se diera cuenta de mi próximo interrogatorio. Lamentablemente, Haymitch era demasiado astuto y sabía que algo en mí esperaba para saltar y atacar.

\- Vamos… suéltalo preciosa – dijo saboreando el chocolate que manchaba sus dientes.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Oh, no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Ya me puedes explicar todo lo ocurrido con el muchacho…

\- No tengo ganas Haymitch, así que olvídalo.

Esta vez era él quien llevaba la batuta y me iba a manejar como quería. Podía evitar cualquier tipo de información así que no era momento de sacar el tema. Debía actuar pillándole en una situación en la que la ganadora fuera claramente yo. Sólo tenía que estar ante un Haymitch en retaguardia.

\- No. Peeta me ha evitado durante estos días en la playa y ahora preciosa, tú estás aquí, en este tren y no puedes escapar.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – levanté el tono de mi voz.

\- Pues todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Por qué el chico se ha ido antes de lo habitual? A él le encanta pasar tiempo con el niño y dudo mucho que tuviera otros asuntos… la panadería estaba en buenas manos en su ausencia.

\- Quizás esté demasiado ocupado con sus preparativos de la boda… – dije mordiendo una manzana que se encontraba en la fuente de la mesa.

El tono de mi voz sarcástica le hizo reír.

\- Entiendo tus celos, preciosa.

\- Mira Haymitch – me había puesto furiosa y si no lo soltaba probablemente me iba a salir una úlcera – Sé que tú sabes todo lo que está ocurriendo y que no te quepa duda de que lo voy a averiguar lo quieras o no.

Mi antiguo mentor sonrió de tal manera que enseñó hasta los dientes. Lo había conseguido, había caído en su juego. Johanna no lo había hecho en una semana y Haymitch al minuto me tenía sacando todo el carácter que llevaba dentro.

\- ¿Lo ves? Algo escondías por esa cabecita tan complicada…

\- Resulta gracioso que me digas eso cuando tu chico – hice énfasis en la palabra – está actuando de una forma rarísima.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Qué por qué lo digo? – carcajeé incrédula – Igual que yo no me hago la inocente contigo haz el favor de no hacerte el tonto conmigo.

\- De acuerdo – me sorprendió concordando conmigo – Tienes razón. Pero recuerda que no soy yo a quién tienes que pedirle explicaciones…

\- ¿Sabes qué? – suspiré cansada – Que se acabó. No me iba a dar por vencida pero es que estoy agotada con tanto secretismo y tanta estupidez. Nos hemos besado pero al minuto se ha arrepentido de ello. Me dice que me quiere más que a ella pero se va a casar igualmente. Le pido que me dé una maldita razón para que me explique el porqué de su decisión y no me da una respuesta clara. ¿Y soy yo la que tiene que seguir pidiendo explicaciones? No Haymitch.

Mi antiguo mentor me observaba analizando cada una de mis palabras.

\- Y por eso acabo de decidir que… a pesar de que me duela – confesé – voy a dejar que haga lo que quiera. Aunque me muera por dentro Haymitch, no quiero saber nada más de este asunto. Si quiere casarse sea por la razón que sea, que lo haga.

\- Katniss… – noté cierta pena en su voz. Una pena que yo no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

\- No quiero tu compasión ahora. Como le dije a Gale, esto me puede doler porque se trata de Peeta, pero he pasado por cosas mucho peores y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

Haymitch seguía mirándome atónito sin saber muy bien qué decirme. Yo continué concentrada en la manzana de color rojo y ausente mirando como las vías del tren desaparecían y se tornaban borrosas por la rapidez que alcanzaba el transporte.

Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. Estaba agotada por toda aquella extraña situación. Era la primera vez en todos estos años en los que Peeta me atormentaba de una manera innecesaria. Podría sentir mucho cuando estaba con él, pero mi orgullo saltaba por encima de mí. Éste estaba el primero sobre todas las cosas. Al menos era algo que guardaba de la antigua Katniss.

Seguramente debería hacerme a la idea de que lo había perdido.

No obstante, mi alma me apuntaba con cuchillo recordándome las palabras que me dedicó en la cocina.

"No como te quiero a ti."

* * *

 **Hola chicas, aquí estoy otra vez! Gracias por todos los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a seguir con la historia.**

 **Aquí os dejo el capítulo 9... un poco flojo quizás pero es necesario para continuar la historia. Lo he escrito como el punto de inflexión de Katniss, donde llega a un momento en el que se encuentra cansada por el comportamiento tan raro de Peeta ( no me lo matéis por favor, mi Peeta está hecho un lío sólo eso ;) ) A partir del capítulo 10 las cosas van a cambiar y nos adentramos por fin a lo que tengo pensado desde hace tiempo, digamos que es donde se va a desarrollar todo lo que aún no sabéis!**

 **También tengo pensado hacer POV's de Peeta, para explicar su vida en el Capitolio y así podréis empatizar un poquito con él y eso...**

 **Ah, he decidido hacer los capítulos un poco más cortos puesto que creo que se os pueden hacer largos y pesados. Normalmente me ocupan nueve o diez páginas de word y esta vez sólo me ha ocupado siete jajaja. Así se os hará más ameno...**

 **Quería hacer una mención especial a Brujita22 que siempre me comenta en todos los capítulos! Un besazo para ti.**

 **Y y y... creo que no se me olvida nada más. Bueno, este febrero lo tengo un poco complicado por temas de la uni (trabajos, exámenes, blablabla) si no muero en el intento, seguiré con la historia. Y si no pues... no sé cuando volveré por aquí xd Espero que pronto! Y vosotras ayudadme con reviews por favor, sonará una tontería pero me motivan para continuar :)**

 **Saludos a todas,**

 **M.A.**


End file.
